


A Sun in My Heart, The Stars in Your Eyes

by MxVampirePunk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (duh), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Blood, Bruce is shy and adorable but he also loves Tony, But I have to make some bad/neutral people so Clint you've been volunteered, Does it count as gore? who knows, Dum-E - Freeform, Eventual Frostiron, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, FUCK INFINITY KILLED ME, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He has grown so much now we have the 2018 movies!!!, He's the god of Chaos and Mischief after all!, I have a mixed feeling with Natasha, I just love Bruce, I just want everyone to be friends and there to be no hate, I know I never mention is but can this be Deaf Clint ???, Includes swearing, Is he doing it for his kindgom/people orrrrrrr, J.A.R.V.I.S - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is gonna kill me, M/M, Mild Angst, Natasha goes a bit away from the movies, Nobody died, Not really a villain Loki, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Odin is a King so the lines are a bit blurred, Odin is a bad dad, Odin not quiet bad but not really good, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Iron Man 1, Post-Thor (2011), Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey may not know what is going on but he loves Tony, Science Bro are the best Bros, Team all live under the same roof, The Bots, Thor is more movie one. I still love him tho, Thor isn't as dumb as everyone thinks, Thor needs to grow more, Tony Full Mother Hen Mode: Activated, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is Secretly a BadAss, Tony is defo the Bots' Father, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, de-aged loki, hints at abuse but nothing more than mentioning it in passing, hints at another ship. can you spot it? Ding! 100 points!, i have no idea when this is set, sass. so much sass, they killed me rip, u - Freeform, will update tags as I go....?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: {ARTWORK INCLUDED: Chapter Six}No one was that surprised with the turn of events, when it involved Tony. Of course, people were furious, rightly so when the God of Chaos and Mischief was involved; but Tony? Well, he might have paid more attention to them if he wasn't battling a small child from climbing up his body.Tony might be digging himself an early grave, but at least it was his own decision out of the other options, now he just had to convince everyone else that.He took (some?) offence at nobody taking the time to listen to him about the situation, but what with him already finding himself here... Well.(He'll admit surrendering to the clinging child was easier than it should have been)[TB Revamped]





	1. In the Top Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, this is my first try at this fandom! (*cough* ignore my really really old fics *cough*)  
> After years of watching from a distance I've decided to give this ago! It's only right to start with my favorite pair. Wish me luck! My dyslexic butt is going to need it!  
> NOTE: I'm from the UK so I might accidentally use British words instead of their parallel American ones, give me a poke if you notice any of these!
> 
> EDIT: I want to thank my awesome and amazing friend for proof checking this, showering me with support even before I started this, and who makes amazing fan fictions and I love them! [Find them here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome)

Tony took a deep breath, his fingers itching to grab the small body currently latched onto his leg. Since managing to get the kid off of him to remove his  _ slightly _ burnt and shot-at suit upon landing (which resulted in a highly unpleasant screech; Tony was surprised such a small body could generate such a loud sound), the kid discovered he had an advantage: Asgardian strength, which he had immediately put to  _ good _ use.

Tony was going to need to be creative next time he needed them to separate. He did  _ not  _ look forward to whenever either one of them needed the toilet.

Tony really needed to rethink his life choices…

"Who is that?" Tony paused on his slow attempt of making it from the landing pad to the door.

He looked up, towards the very disappointed look of Pepper. Oh, right, the meeting he had oh-so-gracefully skipped, instead choosing to investigate an influx of energy located at one of the old Hydra bases. ‘Old' as in the Avengers had already rushed through it, leaving it bare and abandoned. Or so he had thought. Turns out, bare as it was, abandoned it wasn't.

"Pepper! How are you? I see you've done your hair, looks nice. No? Must have been the light. Really brings out your more fierce glow." He gave her a cheery smile as she frowned, eyes flickering between him and the kid. Tony swallowed the urge to nudge the small Asgardian behind him.

"Tony."

He ignored her tone, instead focusing on getting the two of them through the balcony door; he didn't want to have this conversation outside. Once inside, he couldn’t allow himself a breath of relief. Against his earlier decision of ignoring the clinging body on him, he found himself looking towards the dark-haired kid as they made their way further into the room. It also helped their walking pace when he was watching where he was going. 

Green eyes surveyed the new surroundings, and Tony couldn't help the small twinge in his stomach at how different the gaze was from a few days ago. At least he wasn't being regarded in a way that felt like he was about to be murdered. Tony found himself glancing to the area where the long filled-in hole had been as they made their way towards the lounge. He felt something close to worry before he shoved that away and focused on what looked close to awe on the kid's face. He let out a small breath and filtered that away for later.

"Tony, you better have a good explanation for this! Your suit looked like it was sending off sparks. Do I even want to know how it got the scorch marks? And, now this is by far the weirdest part, you have a small child attached to you!"

Tony was going to look towards the angry-sounding Pepper, he really was, but the arms around his leg tightened at the rising voice, and he couldn't stop from responding to that first. Tony maneuvered them towards the couch, careful of the smaller body still clinging to him as they sat down. At least the kid was smart enough to let up his death grip on his leg for the repositioning.

"Hey, it's okay." Tony offered a small grin when green eyes met his, carefully positioning them away from Pepper as if they were discussing a secret. "She's not shouting at you, just me."

"Tony!" He grimaced, but obeyed and looked up towards the redhead.

"Right. Um, well. You see the thing is. This 'small child'--" he ignored the shuffling next to him, "-- is actually Loki."

The silence that he was met with was almost deafening.

"Loki?!" Pepper’s voice rang out, the sound disbelieving, and it almost made Tony lean forward to get Loki behind him; he stayed carefully still instead.

"Loki," Pepper said again, voice rising a note, as shocked horror flashed across her face. Tony felt the small body next to him tense. He wrapped an arm around the kid and tugged him closer.

"Yes, I know, not the best of situations, but this is not the worse you've caught me in," he pointed out, electing to ignore the flash that crossed her eyes as she watched him tug mini-Loki closer. He also ignored the odd noise that mini-Loki made.

Tony didn't back down from the darkening look that was crossing Pepper's face.  "Maybe in the top five? Definitely above finding out I was Iron Man."

"Really?! That's what you’re going with?"

"Yeah, I don't know what you expected.”

Pepper visibly struggled for a moment, her expression wavering between a glare, frown, and overall disappointment. She went to cross her arms, then dropped them to her side, hands clenching around her StarkTablet. Pepper let out a small huff and settled on a disappointed glare, though her tone reflected her angrier feelings on the subject.

"You know what, I'm not even surprised that you, of all people, have ended up with a small…  _ Loki,  _ attached to your person. And I'm not even going to ask how."

"You're sure? Because it involves my slightly burnt suit." He grinned, the response built-in from all the other times he was whined at, not bothering to be annoyed at the tone Pepper was using. 

Pepper's gaze drifted to Loki, making Tony glance down to mini-Loki, and missing the oddly unpleasant look that crossed her face. They watched as Loki turned towards him to hide away from the new attention. It was… almost cute. His locks of black hair fell and hide the parts of his face that wasn't pressed into Tony's side. Little hands had found their way onto his flight suit, grabbing at the material without pinching his skin. He didn't know if that was by accident, or an attempt to give Tony less reason to throw mini-Loki off. Tony found himself gently rubbing the small back that he had laid his arm across, and didn't have the heart to pull away from Loki when the action caused some of the tension in the small body to melt away.

"I think you should alert SHIELD about this."

Tony jolted out of his thoughts. "No."

"Tony-"

"No!" He didn't realise he had tensed up until Loki tugged at the front of his flight suit, still hidden against his side. He didn’t allow himself to respond.

"Look, Pepper. I know this is weird, but it might only last a few hours. This is Loki we are talking about." He continued to rub small circles onto mini-Loki's back, as he watched Pepper. She looked between the two, pursing her lips, before she sighed in something close to defeat.

"You know what, I’m done." She moved as if to throw her hands up as well, before grabbing her bag and walking past the two towards the elevator. "I left some reports I need signed by Thursday, and JARVIS has a few dates of upcoming meetings."

"Pepper," Tony whined, stretching his neck to watch her leave, but making no move to get up or dislodge the body beside him.

"No. It's the least you could do. I expect full attendance. JARVIS?"

_ Of course, Miss Potts. _

"Traitor," Tony mumbled, just as Pepper reached the elevator.

"Goodbye _ ,  _ Tony.” She sent him one last look, before the elevator door closed.

The room fell silent.

"So," Tony looked back at the kid next to him -- god, a _ kid _ . "Should I--? Um, when are you going to be big Loki?"

When mini-Loki didn't respond, Tony huffed and glanced to the ceiling.

"Right... Jarvis, we're going down to the workshop. Filter the junk, will you?"

_ Of course, Sir. _

"Let's go, Lokes. At least I can run some scans to help figure this out." When he got no response, he began the mission of getting them off the couch.

As they started the trek to the elevator, he added under his breath, "And hopefully you won't stab me, during or after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/12/2018 : Thank you [SwitchKnitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter) for betaing this fic after it finished, I am enjoying revamping it with you, and thank you so much!
> 
>  
> 
> [Frostiron Discord Group](https://discord.gg/eJyv5KU)


	2. Hello To You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to andfinallywearehome, my amazing friend and proofreader for this fic! [Find them here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome)
> 
> *squealing noise* Thank you everyone that has been commenting! It's helped me to stay on top of writing, and pushed me to finish this chapter by the one week mark! Also, a few comments gave me 'ideas' so I thank you for the little push in the plot regard! I honestly have been torn up about chapter length but I found this ended naturally so I will add the 'drama' for number three!! Thank you for all the support!  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: went back and changed DUM-E's name as it was pointed out I did that wrong, sorry!

After dealing with a passive-aggressive approach from Loki about moving from the couch; Tony had huffed in annoyance before remembering something he had against the godling: he simply picked him up. Mini-Loki seemed annoyed at the sudden movement, but didn’t put up a fuss, which surprised him. All mini-Loki did was settle quickly against his hip.

“Yeah, I would hate to have to be carried around by the enemy too,” Tony drawled, earning a small glare from the green-eyed god. “On second thoughts, this seems really up your alley.”

Loki glare at him again but he just grinned. Well, at least he knew some of big-Loki must have made it through whatever the hell had transpired...

By the time Tony had got Loki downstairs, he was seriously rethinking his earlier choices. Maybe it would have been best to leave the godling to his own devices. Even in his younger form, surely Loki would have the skills needed to survive, or at least sort whatever had befallen him? Loki seemed to always have a plan B through to Z from what he had seen.

Tony thought back to the image that had met him when he entered the old HYDRA base and hesitated. And if he couldn’t? If Loki fell before he could get up? What if Tony had left him as he was, had turned around and hurried back, then what? Loki would be faced with a crumbling building, a witch who seemed to have more of a thing for green than the god, and-- what if SHIELD had got to him next? Tony shuddered at the thought of kid Loki with the secret agency. When Loki wiggled against him, Tony suddenly realise he had unconsciously tightened his grip.

“Sorry.” He gave a sheepish smile, which faltered when Loki looked away. Maybe Loki hated this as much as he was. He shook his head. It was going to get him nowhere thinking about what-ifs. Besides he had better things to do, like science!

“Right!” Tony put on a cheery smile as the elevator doors opened. “Time to see what we can find, through science, not your light show.” He made a gesture to JARVIS; the lights flickered on and the blinked computers started up. The act made him grin as his workshop woke up from its slumber and he slandered onwards. U beeped from the test mat, spinning around in some sort of excitement. “Hello to you too, did you miss me?”

_ The kids have been well behaved, and have been awaiting your arrival. _

Tony brightened and breathed out a chuckle. He gave a small wave to U; the larger bot beeped and gave a whole body wave in reply. U, upon seeing the small body attached to him, gave a little beep towards Loki. Tony glanced down towards mini-Loki, who was watching the bot with a hidden wariness and clung closer to Tony as the bot continued to beep in question. Loki didn’t seem to notice his subconscious behaviour. Now that Tony was actually looking, he noticed the hesitant intrigue that was slipping through Loki’s expression ever since they had entered the room. He let a smile slip as something warmed in his chest.

Tony made his way over to his desk, shifting his hold on Loki when he wiggled against his hip. Loki twisted against his hold to try and get a better look of the room, occasionally looking back to U as the bot watched on.

Tony watched Loki take it in, coming to a stop, he couldn't help but feel pride at being able to cause this reaction from the usually masked god. The smile dropped a bit when he thought about how big-Loki might have reacted instead.

“Ah, right, you’ve never been here before.” He pushed on.

Tony shifted his weight onto the other leg, and put on a better smile when Loki turned his attention back on him, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

He unexpectedly felt the urge to run around and tidy up the clutter that was his sanctuary. He shook the feeling off. Maybe he should be more worried about Loki getting an eyeful of Avenger or Stark secrets. Loki pointedly looked away. Either he knew what Tony was thinking... or he had an attention span of a child.  _ Oh right. _

“Hey Loki, I’m going to run a scan, so I need to put you down.” Loki’s head spun around towards Tony so fast that he blinked back in surprise. In the background, U beeped in response and twirled around.

Mini-Loki shook his head, which resulted in a whole body shake, the movement jolting Tony who leaned against the desk to steady himself. He sighed, gently moving his grip to begin separating the two of them. Not that he could do much.

“No!” Loki latched onto Tony’s arm, pulling himself as close as possible, nearly unbalancing him. Tony inwardly cursed at the Asgardian strength.

“Woah, hey!” He tried to tug his arm loose, but failed. “Nice of you to finally speak. I don’t suppose you can tell me what happened? Or, you know, how to get you back to normal?” Loki simply looked away. His pout was almost cute, almost.

“Fine. If you’re not going to tell me, then I need to take a scan.”

Tony waited, and took the time to check over his work space, simply breathing in his sanctuary. Slowly Loki’s grip loosened enough for him to perch the small body onto the edge of the nearest desk. Loki kept a grip on Tony’s arm, which he gave a little tug at to no avail.

“Jarvis. Can you run a scan? See if there’s anything abnormal.”

_ More abnormal than usual, Sir? _

“Ha, ha. Bring up any scans we have of Loki, and that includes the ones during battles. Cross reference them with each other. Notify me when you’re done.”

_ Of course, Sir. _

“You’re going to have to let me go.” Loki simply shook his head. “I know you don’t want me to, but I really want to get changed into some normal clothes.” Tony said in a soft tone. A moment passed before the grip on his arm reluctantly loosened and the small hand dropped away. His pout was almost adorable -- ‘almost’ as it was located on the cute face of mini-Loki. Not that he was cute! Tony bit back a curse, choosing to straighten before Loki changed his mind.

“Thank you.” Tony watched as Loki adjusted his sitting position on the desk, and he lifted his head to meet Tony’s gaze steadily. Tony promptly stepped back, not wanting to risk a recapture. He gave Loki one last look before moving to the far cabinet, where he kept a random set of clothes as backup for when too many experiments had gone wrong. He hesitated in his steps when he thought back to the incident before, then readjusted himself to make sure to stay in Loki’s line of sight.

“Um.” Tony glances back at Loki, immediately meeting his pair of green eyes.  _ Yeah, that wasn’t creepy at all… _ “I guess you would rather me not leave-” He got a reluctant nod from the godling, “-so can you at least turn around?”

Loki struggled visibly for a moment, not wanting to let Tony out of his sight, before he slowly turned away from Tony until Tony could only see his back. Once he was sure the little god wasn’t going to turn back around, he quickly tugged his flight suit off, shoving it onto the side to deal with later. He yanked a pair of jeans on, and fumbled with one of his worn AC/DC tees. He slipped on some shoes, tapping the ground with his toes absentmindedly.

“Okay, Lokes, all done,” he said, turning back around to see what mischief the God of Mischief had got up to. Hopefully not much, though if his usual pranks was mixed in with his current child form it could be a disaster for all, double chaos.  _ Loki would love that…  _ Tony chuckled to himself at the thought.

Once he got to the set of tables that were his workspace, he was met with a sight that made him pause.

DUM-E had come out of whatever corner of the room he had been using to hide in, and was currently making curious little beeps towards mini-Loki. Loki seemed just as interested in the bot as the bot was in him, peering over his legs to get a better look at the lowered bot. DUM-E was as wary as the bot could be as he rolled towards mini-Loki. Tony knew that act from when he’d threatened the bot before and DUM-E had spent the next few minutes rolling around as if something (bad) was going to happen. Of course, he was just as quick to speed over to Tony when he needed some help, and the worry had dissipated. DUM-E edged forward, twirling his claw at Loki in inspection, unsure of what the small stranger would do, until he was stationed in front of the tiny god. Tony stayed silent, feeling that was whatever was about to unfold was going to be worth the patience.

He moved quietly to get a better look at the two.

As it became apparent to DUM-E that Loki wasn’t going to do anything, the response was slow but Tony could see it in the way the bot twirled his claw faster the other way, DUM-E made another beep followed by a happy little chirp. Loki learnt forward on the desk, peering at DUM-E as the bot made another beep and rolled forward. From here Tony could see the small smile that was growing on Loki’s face; his green eyes followed the excited movements of the bot, his own wariness gone. DUM-E extended to a higher height, watching as Loki followed his movements, and made another sequence of chirps and beeps in his excitement at the new person. DUM-E’s claw twirled closer, trying to prod at him, and managed to poke at the god’s side, causing a quickly cut-off giggle to slip out of Loki. The sound seemed to motivate the bot onwards, and he began to make little chirps as he continued to study him. 

Loki shifted his feet, trying to get closer and at the same time leaning away from the assault that was the enthusiastic bot. Loki wiggled his toes and couldn’t stop the burst of giggles that left him when DUM-E extended his claw to prod at the overhanging limbs.

_ Huh _ . On second thoughts Tony was glad he missed that meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's robots really confused me for a moment, but I think I got them done alright.
> 
> Ok so, I am officially done with deadlines, hopefully I can stay on top of the weekly release. I have plans for this, so hopefully it all goes well and I can finish chapter three by next week! If anyone has questions I am happy to answer them, (you can find me on Tumblr as well, same username), if there's anything you might want to see you can also drop that at me, I have a few gaps I need to fill later on in the fic.  
> Thank you for all the support! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter!
> 
> P.S I don't know if I'm going to get the chance to meet Odin, but do I delete his tags??


	3. Can I Make A Guess-?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So apologies first, this is, what, three weeks late??? I am so so sorry, stuff kept happening, it was like one thing ended another thing began. But it's done, chapter three, I hope you like it.  
> And of course, thank you for everyone who commented, really helped me to push forward and through.
> 
> Again, many thanks to andfinallywearehome, my amazing friend and proofreader for this fic! [Find them here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome)  
> Some updates at the end!

_ The scan is complete, Sir. _

“Right, okay. Put it on screen, Jarvis.”

Tony sent a silent thanks to his AI at the interruption, quickly stepping into a natural stride before Loki could notice he had been staring. He only tripped a little as the green-eyed gaze was directed at him in one swift movement. Tony made sure to ignore kid-Loki as much as he could as he passed.

The sounds of DUM-E met his ears as it became apparent to the bot that Loki didn’t have his attention on him. The beeps were short and sad at the lack of attention, and did nothing to tug at his heart strings. Nope, nothing at all. DUM-E turned his claw onto Tony, making whizzing noises for attention from his dad. Tony only slightly stumbled as the claw intersected his path, but he waved the limb away with an annoyed gesture. He didn’t have time for that. DUM-E made another saddened noise before rolling away, probably to go sulk in a corner. Tony fought back a fond grin at that image, god he loved that bot, not that anyone would get him to admit it.

“Right.” Tony clasped his hands together, watching as the data from his scans blinked onto his screens. He made a small gesture, pulling them forward and onto the 3D projectors. It helped to get a better view of the scans as they floated into his field of vision. Tony had glimpsed at the info when he first started gathering it, of course, but for some reason never went any further than a glance. He also never looked into the whys, but he could have easily studied the information further, used it to advance his own tech, or to create defensive against magic (Loki’s magic, at least) but he never did. JARVIS selected two fuller images towards Tony for his attention, which brought him out of his thoughts. Tony pulled the two images closer to himself, and without hesitation, to Loki.

“Tell me what I’m looking at, J.”

_ The scan on the left is Mr. Odinson’s usual readings. I indexed all information gathered both in and out of battle and compiled it into, as you would say, a _ ‘ _ rough overview’. _

Tony looked at the image of an outlined adult Loki. It was more familiar, as most of the scans were of similar design. The image shimmered with an overlay of energy that pulsed around his body. It looked alive but dormant, especially with the glances of the other more active scans Tony had seen. 

The energy was as much a part of Loki as the blood through his veins. Tony had to take a breath as he looked on. It looked… natural, as it flowed within Loki. Well, it was natural for Loki.  _ Magic was as natural as breathing air for him,  _ Tony thought, feeling a tingle at what that meant, and wasn’t  _ that _ the puzzle.

_ The other scan, as you can see, is of Mr. Odinson’s current state, Sir. _

That image made Tony pause. Not that it wasn’t weird seeing an adult and kid-Loki side by side, because it was, even if all he was looking at was just a faded outline, but it really took home what kind of situation he had fallen into. It was how Loki’s magic moved, compared to the other scan, that stuck Tony with how  _ wrong _ it all was. There was almost too much now, compared to before. Nothing about it was smooth or natural, and it made Tony want to bundle the kid up.

“Jarvis. Are you sure that’s Loki’s...?” He swallowed around the word magic. After everything he had seen, experienced, found, maybe it was magic. If this was the situation he found himself in, he could accept that, if he wanted. Until he was able to figure out the building blocks, but that would have to be after.  _ After this _ .

_ Progressing, Sir. _

Tony watched as JARVIS sorted through each code, until the image in front of him was being dipped in colour, and the energy signals were differentiated. Only when the scan of kid-Loki had both green and red ivy across his body was Tony able to really see. Well, that didn’t look good. Tony said as much.

_ What I can gather from the previous scans and fluctuations in what has been called as ‘magic’. Mr. Odinson’s own magic appears to be in flux compared to before, and as you can see, Sir, there is an indication of foreign energy within his system. _

“Wait, wait. So, the green energy on the screen is Lokes’, and the other is-”

_ Foreign magic, Sir. _

“...Foreign magic...” He held back a shudder, turning to look at little Loki. He watched as Loki glanced between him and the projections; he was obviously taking it in but Tony had no clue if he understood.

Loki met his gaze, then dropped it under Tony’s thoughtful expression. Tony pursed his lips and looked to the ceiling as if that held the answers. He crossed his arms over his chest; it didn't seem that the new information was giving him a lot of answers, if anything he had more questions. It had to hold some answers to his questions, right? When he looked back down, Loki had moved a few inches closer. Tony blinked and sent an odd look towards Loki, but the godling simply went back to glancing at the scans.

_ I can detect a substance of energy that is foreign to Loki's own. Upon further study of the scans, it appears that Loki’s magic is reacting negatively. _

“Loki?” Tony leaned his hip against the table. “Should I be worried?”  _ Or better yet, how worried?  _ He watched as Loki pulled his gaze away from the scans to Tony, and blinked owlishly. The gaze was a bit creepy, if Tony was being honest, and the silence wasn’t helping. Were all kids like this or just Loki? It made him miss the venomous threats that the god sometimes spouted.

“Righhtt...” Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Nothing was ever easy, was it? He watched as Loki ducked his head. So very un-Loki-like.

“So, we know we’re dealing with foreign magic in Loki, which doesn’t sound great. Can I make a guess --”

_ Of course, sir _ .

“Watch your tone,” Tony scolded at the nearest camera, forcing the twitch of his lips down.

_ Apologies, Sir. _

Tony swore his AI sounded amused, “Let’s say, crazy as it is, that this foreign energy is the cause of our small guest?”

_ Scans indicate so, Sir. Mr. Odinson’s magic is not responding in a way that would suggest the other energy is welcome or purposely placed within his system. _

Tony watched Loki’s small hands clench against his legs as he hunched into himself. It made his chest hurt. What had happened to make Loki, the God of Chaos and Mischief, into this? He had to wonder once again what exactly had gone on, and what exactly the little godling was thinking of.  Loki glanced to Tony again, and shuffled on the desk, edging closer to him. 

Tony opened his mouth to comment but stopped at the look on the godling’s face, like the one he wore when Tony had found him, like the one he wore as the small body had clung onto him after trying to separate them. Tony closed his mouth, watching as Loki came within arm’s reach.

_ Further readings show that Loki’s own system is working against it. The two are at odds. _

That made Tony jolt, “Like the immune system? But magic-y?” He frowned, rubbing his thumb against his lip, thinking. Each new bit of information added a piece to the puzzle, until it would eventually form itself in his head. And it  _ would _ form; he was a genius after all and he was determined to solve this.

_ It would seem so. _

“Right. So maybe like a virus. The foreign magic making Loki small, and his magic… fighting it off? Would it be a matter of time before Loki corrects the error and gets… big, again?” Tony glanced to the scans again, brain running through the code. Somewhere it held the key to the mess he was in.

_ Off of that analogy, yes, it would seem so, if other factors do not affect the outcome. However, as of the lack of information regarding what happened or any information on the foreign energy, it is currently unclear if this is a case of waiting for the ‘virus to be fought off’. Including past experiences with Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson’s magic, it might come down to the need of a third, outside, response. _

“You’re basically saying I might have to step in and actually figure this out, but I could also wait and see if Loki kicks whatever is in his system?”

_ Yes, Sir. _

“Well fuck.”

_ Indeed, Sir. _

Tony glared, gesturing to the projection to move it away, only stopping when a small hand caught the material of his top. He looked down to Loki, who had leaned over the edge to grab at Tony.

“I think,” Tony nudged the grip on himself so that he could step closer and put an arm across kid-Loki’s back, tugging him into his side, “we will have to wait. Is it okay if we come back down here later? It would be best to get another scan done to check the progress, and hopefully see that it gets better, not worse.” He asked Loki as he lowered himself to meet his gaze, without crowding the smaller body against him. Loki blinked at him slowly, though Tony didn’t think it was to proceed his words. After he was met with silence, Tony huffed and straightened.

_ Sir. There seems to be a problem upstairs. _

“What now?” Tony groaned, then groaned some more when kid-Loki went from latching onto him, to climbing up his body.

“Alright, alright,” he mumbled, accepting his fate, and lifted the surprisingly light Asgardian up to his hip, safely from the desk. He told himself it was so Loki didn’t fall and injure himself, which was partly true, even if there was chance the kid had Asgardian resilience as well. He let Loki adjust himself to his liking, and tried not to think about the fact he was hugging a mini-Loki. When the smaller body had settled, so that Loki’s arms where around his shoulders and his legs around his middle, did Tony start to worry how comfortab--  _ No. Nope.  _ He needed big-Loki back quick, or else he was going to get too used to carrying the godling around, and then Loki would kill him for sure.  _ Oh god. _

“What’s the problem, J?”

_ Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton have escorted Director Fury into your lounge, Sir. _

“What!?” Tony shouted, feeling a spike of anger, which was immediately diminished when Loki whimpered and tucked his face against Tony’s neck.  _ Fuck.  _ He made a small shushing noise, rubbing calmly at Loki’s back, and mumbling apologies into his hair, which was surprisingly soft.  _ Not the time, Tony. _ He huffed in irritation at himself, only to feel the last inch of annoyance melt into delight as Loki seemed to relax at his poor attempt to comfort.

“Please tell me they haven’t tried to get down here?” That would be the kicker. He took a sharp breath. Maybe the two agents would know better, would know him enough to not cross his-- 

Loki made an odd sound, lifting his face to peer at the mechanic. “Ton?”

“I’m okay, you okay? I mean as okay as being a kid can be, not that it’s a bad thing. I’m sure being a kid again is all rainbows, ha, don’t you guys have a rainbow bridge? ‘Cause it is really confusing if you--” He clamped his mouth shut. Right, maybe not so fine. Leave it to Loki to be able to figure out his inner panic even as a kid.

“At least we know you aren’t clueless, heh.” He chuckled humourlessly, trying for a smile. He cleared his throat when Loki just kept looking at him like that. “Crazy idea, but do you feel comfortable if I left you down here?”

Loki shook his head in that childish way he had before, making Tony tighten his grip to keep them together.

“I know, I know. But we seem to have some unwanted guests.” He paused, “Well, one unwanted guest. I guess the spies don’t count, seeing as they sort of live here.” Maybe he should have re-thought a few things, like a lock for Pepper, so she didn’t walk in on him with a small version of a part-time villain, or whatever Loki had decided he was going to be. Now  _ that _ was a conversation for another time, maybe with more alcohol…

“No! Stay!” Loki tightened his grip, making Tony wince. He really needed a word about the alien strength. It reminded him of too-close encounters with some other super-strength.

“Okay, I will. I’ll stay with you, just-- Your grip. Can you loosen it, please?”

Loki frowned in confusion; then, as if realising what he was doing, his eyes widened and he dropped his hold. Yeah, that was going to leave a nice bruise around his shoulders.

“Thank you.” Tony offered a smile, one that tilted a little higher on one corner. “Guess I can’t avoid this, can I?” He couldn’t help but grin at the godling, who took it as his cue to reattach his hold on Tony. Not that Tony complained, now that it wasn’t painful. Hell, it was almost a comfort.

“At least this chaos is going to be fun to watch,” he added, after a thought, “well, when you’re not me in it.”

He watched as Loki’s gaze flickered from his grin to his eyes, before a small smile of his own sank onto his face. His smile did a weird thing in Tony’s chest and he felt he might drop the godling as he choked on his breath, he did  _ not  _ want to read into that. Loki’s smile slipped off his face in the pause, and then looked close to ashamed about having smiled to begin with, Tony felt his chest heave, and without a second thought he hugged Loki closer. Tony ignored the strange feeling he should punch someone, and turned his attention to the next problem.

_ Sir, they are insisting on your presence. _

“Right, right, okay.” Tony sighed, lifting his head to glance at one of JARVIS’ cameras. He wished he could run his hand down his face, but didn’t dare dislodge the Asgardian against him. He met Loki’s gaze, who was looking at him carefully, with what hopefully was a reassuring smile. “Ready, ice-pop?”

Loki gave him a determined look, which was then ruined by how he tucked closer to Tony and hid his face against his neck. Tony let himself find it cute. He took another fortifying breath before walking back over to the elevator.

It felt like only moments ago he was stepping out of it, and yet like a lifetime with Loki in his sanctuary with his bots. It must have been a few hours at least, if Fury had managed to travel all the way here from whatever spy hole he had crawled out of. He gave DUM-E a pat goodbye as the bot rolled from his hiding place to bob in worry. Tony silently wished for luck from him.

“Shut everything down, J.”

The bots whizzed at them in goodbye as he stepped into the elevator.  _ Time to deal with the storm brewing upstairs. _

The doors slid shut as the last of the lights in his sanctuary dimmed and faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, the drama next time tho.
> 
> I was publishing this every Sunday morning, but it might be weird now time wise, hopefully it will still be Sundays though! (And hopefully I get four done for next week and don't leave you all hanging like before, which I'm still very sorry for)
> 
> So, I did have a massive plot/timeline, for this fic, but at this point I am shaving a few things off (for reasons I won't go into in the notes). That isn't to say I won't touch on a few of the subplots I have in my pockets, but it more everything is that isn't main plot is up in the air for now: Heck, I might even the battle section, cos that is much easier to keep in than the other stuff I had planned, time will tell.
> 
> (If you want the list of subplots just ask I'll list them, might even do a vote on what one you guys defo want included)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! You're support really got me through that little trip up!


	4. Thank You For Your Corporation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, technically it is late posting, as it's 12:34pm here, and I wanted it out on the Sunday, but there was delays. I am so fucking tired and am dreading waking up in the morning, but damn, I got it out for you lot.
> 
> HOLY SHIT GUYS I DID IT. THE DRAMA CHAPTER.  
> I really really enjoyed writing this one, those that have been chatting with me for the progress know the three days of just writing I did. This is my fav so far and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS DOUBLE THE LENGTH OF 1 AND IT COMES TO 10 PAGES IN MY DOC. *SCREAMING*
> 
> ([Thanks to my amazing friend and proof-reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome). I can only apologise)
> 
> EDIT2: Added the title, it was about 1am by the time I posted so I'm not surprised I forgot! oppsie!

As soon as the doors opened, Tony’s stomach dropped. Director Fury had seated himself on one of the armchairs that faced the two sofas within eyesight of the elevator, so that his stern patched face was the first sight Tony saw when the doors slipped open.

“Director! I’m surprised to see you. Weren’t you last spying it around somewhere deep in the Desert, or was it the Island this time?”

“That would be classified.”

“Ah, well, morning then, what can I do for you?” Tony kept his eyes firmly on Fury as he walked further into the room. The other two agents present made no move to intercept him, which he took as a good sign - they where at least prepared to hear him out then. _That or they need a real reason to make a move_. Only Clint moved from where he was hovering near the elevator, and that was just to step away from Tony, though it was more likely Loki he was putting distance between. He made sure to not look at the hovering Agent as he passed, focusing on keeping his steps even as he went further into the ‘Lion’s Den’ that was his lounge. Tony knew it was best to kept everyone within eyesight but he did not want to stand for whatever the Director was going to throw at him.

“It’s the afternoon, Tony-”

“Oh? Is it?” Tony ignored his one-eyed glare. Only years of performing the same playboy celebrity act kept his stride steady and natural when Agent Barton settled quietly between them and the main exit to the room. Tony grinned at Fury as he fought down the prickle on his neck from the spy’s stealth. He knew how Fury had set the stage, so that when he sat down he was going to complete their oddly shaped square, and also effectivity boxing him in.

“And you know exactly why I’m here.” Fury pointedly looked at where Loki was hiding against him.

Tony hummed, as if thinking, subconsciously hugging Loki closer as the kid shifted against him; as if the godling could feel the new attention on him. He causally walked over to the sofa, opposite Fury, and barely glanced at the red-head sitting on the other sofa. The seating arrangement placed him between Romanoff and Barton. _Too late to turn back._ Tony sighed to himself as he sat down, sitting where he had sat mere hours ago. The red hair caught his attention as Agent Romanoff moved, making Tony pull his gaze away from Fury and give Natasha a wide cheeky grin when he met her gaze; her face was blank of course, but he swore he could see a twig of muscle movement by the corner of her lip. He turned the grin on Fury, smoothing it into something more easy-going as he turned his head.

“Yeah, still have no idea why you’re here,” Tony drawled, leaning back to project boredom, as his entire exterior completely relaxed, inwardly it was more like he was moving as if to put distance between them and make the grin stay on his face easier. Now that he knew where everyone in the room was, it was hard not to feel caged. Romanoff and Barton on each side, Fury in front. Fury had his back to the window so, even if Tony wanted to, he couldn't get to the window-doors to the balcony and Romanoff didn’t seem likely to let him past to the doors to his landing pad… _Well shit_. The only plus side was that Natasha didn’t seem to be in SHIELD gear, though that could be because of a load of other reasons- at least she _seemed_ to be relaxing into the sofa, sitting comfortably with her arms loose and legs crossed

_Still as deadly, pay attention Tony._

“Tony, I know you find it hard to follow protocol -”

“Because it’s boring.”

“ _But_ it seems that a development this big should be something you report to SHIELD.”

“ _But,_ ” he copied Fury’s tone, “I didn’t report to SHIELD.”

“No, you didn’t.”

There was silence. Tony had a pretty good idea who did.

“Would it help if I was going to tell the team?” He tried with one of his best smiles. Loki stirred against him and he lifted his hand slightly to allow the kid to get comfortable, then settled his hands back when the smaller body creased moving. He gently rubbed his thumb against the leg that was now sprawled across his stomach.

“Yes, but you weren’t going to tell the team, were you?” He had been watching Loki, but he gave Tony a look, as he continued: “If you _had_ let the team know, it would have shown your corporation. It would have told me that you were with us, even if you chose not to reported straight to SHIELD.”

“But I didn’t,” Tony sighed - _confessed_.

“So now I have a problem.”

Tony rolled his head to one side loosely, glancing to his bar as he did. A drink would really have helped in this moment. He could already feel the telling itch. His fingers twitched to grab at a cool glass. Loki made a small noise against his neck. He found himself taking a breath instead, pushing his fingers against Loki’s back, reassuring them both.

“You’re talking like I’m taking sides” He looked back to Fury with a raised eyebrow, trying to not feel like he was being seen through. _Creepy spies._ If Fury wasn’t picking up on his slips then Romanoff was. She had scared the shit out of him once, when she had cornered him in the kitchen and demanded who was making him ‘work overtime’. Even though he had only recently accepted the extra projects and had made sure to keep his change in schedule under wraps; even going as far as neglecting normal projects during ‘normal’ workshop time to complete the other projects. Tony would have liked to say it took a dozen threats before he cracked, but he was sleep deprived and all she did was hold his coffee out of his reach until he gave in - after like two seconds.

“Are you?”

Tony frowned. Really? That was what Fury was going with? It was like there was no subcategories or third choices.

“Of course not.” He tried to keep the bite out of his words. His fingers twitched against Loki as his anger seeped through. “I could have been making sure the situation was something to bother you with.” He pushed his lips together to stop his expression from turning into a frown or sneer; his brain already had a list of reasons that Fury could had of guessed, yet the Director’s response was ‘either with us or against us’.

“I might have believed that if you spoke with confidence, ‘could’, not ‘was going to’ Tony...”

Ah, yeah, now he saw that slip up. Agent Barton snorted from where he stood restlessness. Tony could hear the way he shuffled on his feet. He could guess he was probably fidgeting with his weapon holsters or some other agent thing he carried.

“Well, then.” Fury clasped his hands together, his elbows resting on his knees as he leant towards Tony. “Status report.”

Tony bit down the urge to throw the words back at him, to make an arse of a comment or turn it into a joke; defying Director Fury was only going to drag this out. Besides _,_ Tony thought, as Loki made a small noise against his neck, probably picking up on his inner dilemma, _it isn’t only me that’_ _s_ _going to have to deal with the fall out._

“I believe you can guess a lot anyway. You have your sources, after all. I went to investigate something my sensors had picked up, and found a kid who looked a lot like Loki. I made the not so logically but most common-sense option that is was a de-aged Loki after further investigation. I proceeded to then take him back with me, this morning if memory serves me right, and have been trying to figure out the rest since.” Tony made sure to keep Fury’s gaze throughout. He kept his breathing steady, taking careful steady breaths; he didn't want to give anything away (not that he had anything to hide). It was just... he had no idea what Fury’s game was. And he never liked that. He fought against the tense that worked itself into his muscles as Fury turned his eyes on Loki. He stayed as he was when he felt Agent Romanoff watching him and knew even the small slip was going to bite him later. He was just glad Loki had chosen to stay still and hidden against him. _Small miracles._

“You simply took him back. What if it was a trick?”

“It wasn’t. I know. You would have known it if you were there. It didn’t look anything like a trick”

“This is Loki we’re talking about, you can’t believe that!” Clint burst out. Tony looked at him, at how he picked at his wrist guard and where there was a slight lift of his feet as if he was stopping himself from pacing. The frown decorating his face only discouraged Tony further.

“Maybe but it doesn’t seem like Loki’s M.O.” And that Tony was confident with.

“Tony, you can't obviously believe that. He’s a trickster, I thought you were supposed to be a genius! He doesn’t care how many of us mortals die in his ploys and plans and schemes.” Clint’s voice was reeking with old anger, he wrinkled his nose and Tony couldn't work out if it was in disgust or detestation. Annoyance perhaps.

“I take offence to that.” His voiced was lavished in fake shock as Tony raised the hand that was on Loki’s leg to place over his chest in mocking. For a moment it looked like Barton was going to growl at him when he took two steps closer, then stopped himself. To the trained eye Barton struggled to draw himself in, straightening himself from where he had leant forward just slightly to address Tony. Unconsciously Tony pushed Loki closer to him with the hand on his back, then immediately began to rub gently circles on the small body when the godling mumbled something too quiet for Tony to pick up.

“It’s _Loki_!” Barton hissed his name through his teeth, and Tony had to hold back a flinch, _why did Fury let Barton of all people to deal with this?_ “What, you just let him into your workshop? Didn’t care what he could have seen? You hardly let us in! Why the fuck did you think Loki was the one to let in??” Barton took a sharp breath in, “Let’s say I do bite this whole ‘he’s a kid’ thing, how much is actually Loki, how much is he going to remember?” Barton scoffed, his voice dripping with something hateful as he shot at Tony “I bet he already knows your fucking password.”

Loki whimpered, recoiling away from the rising tone. Tony tried to stop the kid from lifting his head to watch Clint without being obvious to either party... He could feel more than see the moment when Loki saw the dark look on the agent’s face, the hate in his eyes when Barton looked at Loki. And he could feel the exact moment the body against him locked up; it made his breath hurt as he caught the ticks of fear, as the smaller body turned into his chest and the kids hands latched onto his clothing. The small hands bracketed his Arc Reactor but it didn’t make his skin crawl or breathe stop. Instead all Tony could feel was a bolt of anger that ran through him, and he knew that the kid in his lap was the only thing keeping him sitting. He crossed his ankles to try and channel some of the wrath.

“We can deal with that later, can't we? I already have plans, Agent, I’m a fucking genius, of course I have backup for new situations I find myself in.” Everyone in the room picked up on his use of agent, and Tony knew he was letting too much emotion slip into his voice, but he didn’t fucking care at that point, “For now, we- I have a bloody _kid_ that needs looking after because something went wrong and I, for one, am determined to find it out.”

“God, I knew you were loose cannon, but this is ridiculous!” Barton all but growled out, looking ready to make a swing at Tony as he leant forward in his taut stance.

“Agent!”

The Director’s voice shot through the suspenseful atmosphere the room had developed. They both turned to Fury, who looked quiet furious. _Ha_

“Sorry, sir.” Tony tried not to look smug as Barton backed down to the side, back straight and hands fidgeting at his sides. He even smoothed his expression to a push of lips and barely fought off frown; though he still sent a glare to the mechanic as he stepped away.

“And you-” Tony sent a ‘what me?’ look to Fury as he switched his attention to the Director. Fury’s expression didn’t change from his drawn-brows frown that he was sporting lately. It almost looked a little disappointed, but well, when was anyone ever disappointed in Tony? “-stop acting like a child”

He could have made a joke, an odd comment that was surely to rile some feathers, _ha_ , but Tony was mature, he was an adult, he was going to take this situation seriously, he-

“Awh, Fury, it must suck to be on babysitting duty.” _Wait, no, wrong joke Tony, now_ _you_ _just offended_ _youself_ _._

“SHIELD doesn’t do babysitting, though it sometimes feels like it. Now,” That glare was going to be stuck at this rate, “the best outcome of this would be you handing over Loki to our custody.”

“ _What?_ ” Loki’s grip tightened on his top, his little body tensing as Tony did; _fuck_. He kept his expression careful, stroking Loki’s back more smoothly.

“We appreciate all that you’ve done, but this is where we step in.” Agent Romanoff shifted in her seat as Fury spoke, and abruptly something shoot through Tony. _Surrounded._

“Though we usual are more lax with you and protocols, this is something we need you to follow to the T. By neglecting to inform us, or the Avengers, of this change, I cannot allow you to continue as you are, Mr Stark. I _strongly_ suggest you hand Loki over so that we may act accordantly, and for you to cooperate willingly, for both our sakes.”

“You-”

“Thank you for your corporation, Iron Man, we will take it from here.” The words cut into the room, leaving no space for misinterpretation. It was final and dismissive.

Tony blinked at him, his jaw worked as he tried to form words, unsure if leaving his mouth hanging open was going to give too much away. Or even if it even mattered at this point. _Surely this wasn’t happening._

No. Of _course_ it was. What did he expect, Tony was a genius he knew- SHIELD was-

 _Fuck_. He didn’t have an option, did he? No matter how many rules he ignored, how many times he said he told himself he was working as a consult and nothing else, that he wasn’t one of the agents to be ordered around- but he _was_ a part of the Avengers and that meant he had to listen. And he did. That was the kicker, wasn’t it? He was always listening, always thinking at light speed to match up with demands or plans, or saving people’s arses, and yet it was _them_ that never listened. What could he do? They wanted to backed him into a corner, and they had him backed, all because he didn’t _think_. A genius and he couldn’t think... Why _didn’t_ he just cut to the chase and tell someone what had happened when it did? At least then he could have scanned Loki under the guise of gathering info for SHIELD, and if not SHIELD then the Avengers - for the team. So he didn’t because- because-

He told himself is was because involving them wasn’t going to end well for any party involved, that if Loki changed back in a few hours then Tony hadn’t of wanted to deal with the close-quaters that the agency and god would have found themselves in. That he could have found out what happened in his own way, without rules to slow him down, or people who didn’t _understand_ to shadow him, to find the answer and just be done with it, that he could have added to a tally of achievements, that he could prove again that he was a genius, an amazing inventor and scientist, that he was needed by both organisations, so that he could prove himself to SHIELD, again and again and _again_... That had to be it, right?

It had nothing to do with sick feeling that took over his chest, or the weird drop his stomach did when thinking about what it would mean if SHIELD had Loki. A part of him asked what SHIELD was prepared to do to get the upper hand; even if Loki was just a kid. And shit, wasn’t that the kick in the balls; Loki was a fucking _kid_. So far he hadn’t shown any signs of being able to use his magic, or knowing how to, or even knowing at all… Take magic away and all SHIELD would have was an Asgardian child. And with magic, Tony didn’t want to think, it would be just another reason for SHIELD to make excuses of discovery. If Tony was sure of one thing, it was if SHIELD got the opportunity to have one over any of their enemies (A scary part of him added, even their allies), they would take it. Even if that meant hurting a (villain-not-villain turned) kid… Hurting _Loki_.

_That decides it_ _._

“Ah yeah, great offer, but I’m going to have to decline.”

“Tony, I don’t think you know-”

“Oh, I do, I’m saying go fuck yourself.”

Fury’s expression flickered, something passed across his face, before he smoothed it. Like the good agent he was. Fury stood swiftly. It made Tony think of a Cheetah, or a Goat, scrambling for higher ground. Tony stayed seated. He even let out a breathe as he relaxed further into the plush sofa – _ah,_ _money well spent._ Loki even mumbled his name, and cuddled against him, mimicking his relaxed body language. _So unfairly cute_ , Tony thought, trying not to get excited at the notion of Loki snuggling him. _Snuggling!_

“We’re not your enemy, Tony.” _Great another play._ Director Fury looked down at him with a stern, professional look, which matched his stance _. The eyepatch really sells it,_ Tony mused.

“I know. No enemies here. My defence would suck if Doom or HYDRA was here.”

“You should rethink, Stark.”

Tony made a show of rethinking, titling his head to one side as he hummed.

“Still going to go with no.”

“I said I wanted your corporation willingly, but I will take it by force.” It was like a light had been switched. Everyone in the room was suddenly alert; Romanoff dragged her gaze to stare at him, the sounds of Barton fidgeting stopped and he moved in a way that meant Tony could see him out the corner of his eye when he lent his head back just so, even Fury seemed a bit sharper than before, pulling on his ‘I’m the Director’ look. The only ones that didn’t follow the change in room temperature was Tony and Loki.

 _Yeah, that was a no_ , Tony thought in reply to Fury’s tone. Loki rubbed his cheek against Tony’s shoulder as green eyes glanced to Fury then away, instead of hiding his face again he looked up at Tony but said nothing, _creepy watching it is then._

“You try and this won’t go smoothly.”

“Is that a threat?”

“You _just_ threatened me in my own home, Director. _I’m_ simply telling you what will happen.”

“I don’t think you want to threaten me,” Fury says as if he never heard Tony’s comment. _Hypocrite_

Instead of the rush of anger that he had felt accrue since they started this, he just felt a coldness take over. It seeped into his bones and smothered the burning heat that had made his blood boil. It was easier to breath through the cold than through the anger that had kept spiking. He raised his chin in a manner that could have been read as cocky if he had coupled it with the usual grin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Romanoff move, for a minute the slow part of his mind thought she might lunge at him, but, just like how she learnt his behaviours all those years ago, he had been learning hers while she stayed under his roof. It was easy to keep his expression in check this time.

When he next spoke it was in a calm, steady, tone. _Like breathing_. It was only by the way everyone else stiffened that he even realised there was a venomous edge to his voice.

"You don't want me to make threats, Director,” he started, tilting his head slightly as if reading a thought, “Threats would only solidify this, would paint in large letters exactly what I am doing. If I don’t choose you, it _must_ make me an enemy.” Tony drawled. It wasn’t like he wanted to be against them, he never wanted that, but Fury had made it clear many times there was no third option.

“Threats would solidify my choice, _which_ _would_ make me an enemy.” He tilted his head back to look up at Fury, completely laid-back and loose, “And you don't want me as an enemy, do you?" Tony let a smile take over his face. He could guess what it looked like with how Fury’s hands twitched and seemed to abort a gesture for his gun, all within a few seconds.

"You keep saying I _need_ you, that if I left I wouldn’t be lost, that _you don’t need_ me,” He grinned, “What was it again, Iron Man recommended, Tony Stark not? It might be true, it might not, though having back up certainly has it’s plus points for me. But- _But_ losing me would mean you've lost one battle. I can guess you don't like losing as much as I do, maybe even more. It would suck to have one less asset up your sleeve, huh?" He took a minute to watch Fury, no survey him, with a gaze he rarely used. He was pleased to note it got even the big bad director riled. _Haven’t lost my touch then_. Before he could speak Tony continued.

"You don't want me to make threats, Director, because I only make threats when I mean them, and they _can_ ruin you. _I can ruin you_. My threats solidify this disaster. And won't that just suck for everybody?" If his smile turned a bit toothy then, well, he could pull anything off.

“Quite a speech, Stark. Very monologue."

“Thank you,” Tony said in a more cheery tone, letting his expression convert back into something more cheesy, fake as it all was. “That's what happens when you have to listen to villains blabber on, and on. Daily speeches because they seem to love listening to their own voice.” He paused, adding a one shoulder shrug, “Or it just might be my dramatic flair again." He winked.

Fury’s jaw tensing was the only sign Tony got that he was rubbing the Director the wrong way. That and he also looked like he was regretting standing up. _Like taking the higher ground was going to have any effect to begin with._

"It's like you want to be arrested.”

“Uh, nope, be there, done that. My teenage years were on the news, remember? Besides, me wanting to be arrested -” He pulled a face, putting on his best-fake-stern look, “- would be like me going ‘you go against me and I'll ruin you and everything you stand for. You think I'm a pain in your butt now? Wait until I have a reason to hate you. And even if I don't going for the win, well, just by taking everything I've given you will see to your kingdom falling'. Thankfully I didn't say that, or this would be awkward."

Tony beamed Director Fury his camera charming smile. He tried not to look like the blatant challenge he had just laid out.

The room fell into tense silence. All players ready.

“Yes, thankfully you didn’t say that,” Fury deadpaned.

“Sir, you can’t-” Clint slammed his mouth closed at Fury’s sharp look.

“What do you plan to do then, Mr Stark?”

“Wait.”

“Wait?” Fury raised an eyebrow at him. If it wasn’t for the heavy atmosphere Tony might have thought Fury forgot about the ‘not-so-threat-threats’.

“I already ran scans. So, really? Time is what I need, either for the effects of what happened to wear off or to figure out a counter.” Tony nodded his head, already deciding his course of action with the idea: time was what he needed.

Fury didn’t look like he liked the idea of Tony helping, not that he could blame him. Everyone had shadows with Loki.

“Of course you did,” Fury drawled, then jumping straight to the point added, “What did you learn?”

Tony smiled naturally. _Check and mate._

“I’ll send you a report later, maybe after all this, when I have more time.” He gave him a serious look, “I am a _very_ busy person. You understand of course.”

“Of course.” Fury looked like he was barley keeping his expression in check.

The question still hung in the air though - _‘and after?’_ \- but before Fury could ask him anything further, anything he didn’t want to think about, Tony stood up, careful not to dislodge Loki, who seemed comfortable enough now to peer around the room, openly watching the other people. He even went as far as leaning away to turn his head, although the small hands against Tony’s chest stayed firmly in place; the pressure points where almost reassuring, not that he could admit that tiny fact.

“And on that note!” Tony beamed, moving Loki to sit against his hip, the action so casual he forgot for a moment that he only had had kid-Loki for less than a day, “I believe you’ve taken up too much of my precious time.”

Fury stared for a moment before he nodded and turned on his heel. He spared a glance at Loki but didn’t comment further. Although, when Tony checked, Agent Barton looked like he wanted to comment more aggressively than his boss. He looked ready to burst if Tony was being honest. Tony, who always liked to push buttons, grinned openly when the Agent met his gaze. Barton straighten as Fury walked passed, firmly closing his mouth in response to the Director, which bite off any retort he was itching to share. The two turned as Agent Barton obediently followed after his boss. Like a puppy; if that puppy had the ability to kill you with a bow, or wanted to stick an arrow in your eye.

The doors promptly opened for the two, nicely timed as they neared... if anything Tony thought the doors were opened a bit too rapidly, _and_ with an enthusiastic ping if he was hearing correct.

“Bye, make sure to book an appointment next time, or I might have to start charging,” Tony half-sang, giving the two darkening looks a small wave. He looked down at mini-Loki just in time to see the kid stuck out his tongue as the doors closed on the two and blocked them from view. A laugh rattled his body, a surprise to them both, and he lifted Loki higher when he slipped a bit. With the change he looked at Loki eye-level.

“Geez, don’t give them any more reason to put a target on my back,” Tony warned through his softening grin. Loki merely looked at him in triumph. Well, at least the kid was in higher spirits now that hell was over.

“You always have a target on your back, Tony.”

Tony lifted his head to where Romanoff was standing next to him, and raised an eyebrow. She looked calmly back at him.

“It’s part of my charm.”

Natasha gave him a look, which he flashed a charismatic grin at, before she started to move away and to the furthest door for the stairway. _Ugh, stairs_. Tony only had it installed for health and safety reasons, and it didn’t even run throughout the tower. The one that was was linked to his floor, which was highly secured and had special defences that JARVIS ran, only went a few levels down before it stopped at the first communal room (common room). She would have to take one of the other stair cases on that floor if she wanted to follow the Director out - or the elevator. Though he didn’t blame her for not wanting to wait around for the elevator to get back after the show that had just gone down.

“Call me if you need any help.”

“Yeah yeah-” He waved her off.

“Tony.” Her tone made him stop. He actually looked at her, from where she stood poised by the door. “I might be able to even babysit for you.” She gave him a rare smile, which he couldn’t help but match.

“I’d buy you anything you wanted just to see that.” He let himself breathe, as a part of the weight on his chest gave way. He was momentarily glad to be able to read Natasha at least a little, enough for this.

She laughed. He pushed his lips together at the tug in his chest, taking another breath, and softened as she took his expression as her cue to exit.

Tony shook his head, smiling to himself. He turned his gaze to Loki. He wondered if Loki understood it too?

“So, with that over with, what do you want to do now?” Tony asked. Not that Fury, or SHIELD, was done. They would make his life difficult and they _would_ be back. Maybe with an army or a knife in the back.

**_But…_ **

Loki inspected the room with bright green eyes. He was completely calm, even though Tony was at risk of losing him mere minutes ago, _ouch_. Tony knew the exact moment the kid clocked the rather large TV on the wall, an instant before mini-Loki swirled back around and he pointed at said television (now that raised the question of Loki knowing what a TV was). Loki looked at Tony questioningly, wide-childish eyes stared at him with stubborn seriousness Tony recognised all too well, and the kid matched it with a push of his lips, which was far too innocent for the God of Mischief. _A pout!_ Tony was horrified at what his chest did at the realisation. _The godling was going to kill him_.

**_But-_ **

“Please? Tony?”

Tony’s old heart did a weird flip, he fought to kept his face from wobbling from the assault of _feelings_. He had to resist the urge to turn his head away in dramatics at the overload. He smoothed his expression. Loki might not appreciate anything he felt like doing, so he cleared his throat and gave mini-Loki a nod. At the confirmation the little godling beamed, fucking _beamed_ , and shit that was definitely going to give him a heart attack. TV it was, at least that couldn’t go as badly as SHIELD.

**_But, I’ve faced worse than SHIELD._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... I hope you liked that!  
> I'm gonna go sleep now while I can still make it.
> 
> Big thank you to the peeps that have commented on every chapter (every chapter!!!!), you know who you are! Ahhh thank you for the support and I'm so glad you have stuck around.
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: So I might be moving soon, either few days or few weeks, but it's all in the final stages so defo will happen, and this means at some point I'm not going to be able to write a chapter during the week. I hope that I will be able to let you know when, but if I can't then I might disappear for a while. Hopefully it will all work out! [You can message me on Tumblr](http://mxvampirepunk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: I have a hot and cold relationship to the character Natasha Romanoff, so I wasn't to sure how I wanted her? And this may be a little out of character, especially within Civil War/Infinity lines, but man, I needed her to redeem herself, and so I went ahead and did.. this... (I just need more BADASS females in my life, that TV/Movies don't fuck up their development)


	5. Tower of Pizzas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to my proof checker, my dear friend who I love, [check her out here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome)
> 
> Hello! Ok so it's both a week late and a few hours (cough* day) early. I did get this chapter done during the week but by then I was already late for the Sunday so I saved it for this one (tomorrow). However! I did mention I am currently between house moves, and tomorrow I have to do some work in my room (the house is bare and has a few problems we need to fix before moving in). So I am going to be too busy to post the chapter Sunday! So you lot get it a bit early (still a week late, sorry).
> 
> Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of fluff! I have been telling you guys, duh.

They ended up on the floor, sitting with their backs to the sofa and facing the TV. At first they had been on the seats, but after Tony left to grab snacks and escaping from Loki’s clutches for at least a little while, he had returned to a highly distressed godling, retaliating by slumping on the floor. The little god was sprawled with one leg up on the sofa, star-fished with arms thrown outwards, and watching the TV upside-down. Loki was conveniently positioned so that Tony had to walked passed him to sit. Tony only hesitated for a moment – he could just walk round, it would be easy to dodge the small limbs in each direction – but instead he found himself stepping over Loki with an amused look that he made sure the kid caught. A small hand had latched onto his ankle as he stepped over; he let out a huffed laugh, and gave the grip on his ankle an experimental tug. Loki glared up at him but his grip didn’t budge. Tony shook his head to himself before leaning over to push the cushions onto the floor, coincidently discarding the sofa cover atop of the godling. Loki pulled the cover off of his head with a grunt, that sounded too much like a squeak to Tony, and gave him a heated glare that if adult-Loki had given him would have made Tony start regretting his choices. As it was, Tony only burst out laughing at the state of Loki, hair messed and red cheeks, paired with the offended look.

“Jarvis, I think we need a movie,” he stated, settling down beside Loki, and gave the kid a look as he arranged his supplies. Loki watched him weirdly, before seeming to catch onto the little nest that Tony was arranging, and decided he was going to help. _A nest fit for a king! Or well, a prince._ He helped Loki over one of the pillows that had fell between the two, and couldn’t stop himself from grinning at the look Loki was wearing.

_Of course sir, shall I put on a Disney film?_

“Sure, what’s not to like.” He crossed his ankles and leant back against the sofa. Loki plopped down beside him. Maybe he should have brought a pad…? “Surprise us on which one, J.”

_As you wish, Sir_

The lights dimmed as the TV flickered on, JARVIS took over the controls so Tony didn’t have to bother getting up again and disturbing Loki who had settled beside him. Tony made himself stay perfectly relaxed, just another example of how patient he was, he thought, Pepper would be surprised he managed to be sensible twice in one day; and both involved sitting still. He only had to wait awhile before Loki had begun scooting closer; Tony raised his arm silently and held back a grin as Loki took that as his cue to quickly press himself against him. JARVIS skipped the opening and soon _Mulan_ rolled on-screen.

* * *

Tony stretched his arms over his head with a satisfactory sigh as his bones clicked. Loki had long since moved away from him, though his tiny legs were still pressed into his, and was munching on the one of the pizzas Tony had ordered during the movie; via text to JARVIS who had placed the order. Tony had not wanted to disturb the relaxed silence they had created – they needed it after the run-in with SHIELD – and had ordered a selection of pizza. He had no clue what Loki might have liked, but well, pizza was a good fallback, and if the older brother was anything to go off of when it comes to feeding gods, then there would be _something_ that Loki could enjoy out of the selection he had brought. _He has to like something out of all the pizzas on the menu_ , Tony thought after setting the tower of boxes beside them.  _Ha, Tower of Pizza._ If they didn’t end up eating all of it, he would just put it in the fridge for breakfast. His stomach had then chosen that moment to rubble, startling a laugh out of Loki, and reminding him again that he had skipped lunch.

Tony looked at Loki beside him as JARVIS faded the TV to black, not wanting to disturb the two while the AI waited for further instructions. The godling was stuffing his face with Cheese Pizza, _a classic_ , after eating all of the Milano and Tuna Delight… At least he was slowing down now that he was on his third pizza. Last time he had fed Thor, the god had eaten five pizzas before Tony had convinced the Thunderer to take a break. The leftovers from that day had gone missing by midnight. Tony himself had stuck to Spicy Pepperoni, not wanting to take the more variety choices away from the godling, though he did offer Loki a bite, which turned into a slice, and he was tempted to eat one of the other pizzas as well. _One or two slices won’t hurt,_ he thought as he finished off his last slice. It wasn’t like they were going to run out if Tony indulged himself. Tony was surprised at the sight that met him when he looked back at Loki; it forced a chuckled out of his chest he didn’t know was there: Loki’s mouth was covered in sauce, the kid even had got some on his nose, and his fingers were dyed red. Tony was surprised he hadn’t got it down his front after three pizzas. Either it was the kid part making eating as messy as possible, or Loki had no clue how to go about eating pizza. He judged by how Loki had reacted to the food at the beginning – he was going to go with the latter. He reached over with a tissue, catching Loki unguarded as he rubbed the sauce from his face. He knew he was grinning but he couldn’t stop himself as Loki made an endearing grunt. Loki scrunched his face up when Tony pulled the attacking tissue away, a cooing sound threatened to escape him so he bite his lip to stop himself before Loki had more reason to make Tony an enemy, Loki glared at Tony at the offence.

“What? You’re covered in sauce,” His grinned twitched as he fought down the tumble of feelings that rushed forward, and made him want to do something stupid, like squish Loki’s cheeks. Luckily Tony valued his life. “At least you like pizza.”

Loki looked away with a quick turn of his head, deliberately lifting his slice to take a small bite, his body turned away even as he pushed the soles of his feet into Tony’s thigh. _Now_ he couldn’t resist rubbing the godling’s hair, surprisingly soft hair.

“It’s OK to like it; pizza is a good choice of food!”

_I disagree, Sir_

“Oh, shut it, I didn’t ask your opinion.” He gave one of JARVIS’ cameras a fond look.

_Apologies Sir_

“Good,” Loki mumbled, head bowed, his hair fell forward to cover his face, and obstructing his face in a way that made Tony think Loki might be a tad embarrassed. Tony beamed. At least he was getting more of a reaction now; it made his chest swell at the thought of how far a few hours meant to him- them.

“That’s good, because it looks like we might be having pizza for breakfast at this rate,” he said in humour, leaning over to pile some of the boxes into ‘keep and discard’.

“Cold?”

“Yep, we can eat the pizza cold, or we can heat it in the microwave. Either is fine as long as we don’t heat it again after the first time” His back clicked as he sat back. He whined at the awkward movement and rubbed his neck.

“You should never reheat stuff in the microwave twice.” He added with warning.

Loki shoved the last bit of pizza in his mouth, eyes on Tony, and pushed his empty pizza box away with a kick, it didn’t go far. Loki went back to staring at Tony in that way that had been creepy but the effects had worn off as Tony had gotten used to the look, and was now the normative to be looked at with wide green-pooled eyes. Tony might have linked the look with all-seeing, intuitive, and wise, but paired with small-Loki it didn’t seem to match any of that, if anything it reminded him more of an owl looking confused at its surroundings, maybe a little hopeful as well... Of course, it was still weird, just not creepy any more. Loki blinked owlishly at him, and he shoved the idea of telling Loki to stop staring to the back of his mind. Loki took his silence as a cue to tuck his feet in and shuffle on his knees closer to Tony.

“Hello there. You doing OK?” He smiled gently down as Loki, the size difference still got to him. The godling nodded in response and then appeared to hesitate. He did that a lot; hesitate, with that look on his face that made Tony’s stomach turn. It reminded him of his childhood, the moments where he had sort for fatherly attention, only to be sent away. It reminded him of too many times of achieving greatness, only to be told his flaws. That feeling of not being _allowed_.

“What is it? You can ask me.” He spoke as softly as he could, trying not to feel the telling anger that rose at the thought of the ‘what’s and ‘whys. He was struck by the image of that look he had caught Loki wearing before, remembering the memories of adult-Loki standing centre-of-attention but at the same time completely alone, the look he had glimpsed on the god’s face when Tony had stumbled across the lone figure, and it made his breathe catch at the sudden familiarity. For a moment Tony cursed at his own stupidity – even when little-Loki had worn it he still couldn’t place it – but now, after so long, he finally _knew_ -

“Ton?” Loki’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he watched as the kid pushed his lips together to stop himself from continuing. He was huddled defensively, his small body turning inwards, he probably didn’t even realise it, and looked ready to pull away, or worse, flee. The familiarity of it sent Tony’s heart racing. His fingers twitched and he pushed them into his leg to stop from reacting. _Slow, steady breaths… Slow and steady._ Seeing Loki like this, _fuck,_ seeing a kid like this, it was too close to past memories for comfort, and he hated the thought of what could have caused it on Loki. He didn’t know _enough_ to guess at the reasons. He didn’t know _Loki_.

Suddenly Tony was struck with a strong feeling that these next moments were going to define exactly what Loki was to him, and was either going to break the kid, or solidify yet again what he had gotten himself into. But the realisation wasn’t going to change his response; he had known from the start, known every moment Loki was a little more open with him, just how he would react to the godling. Maybe that was why it was so easy to embrace the smaller god when he was like this.

Tony kept his face as open as possible and he waited, his body as relaxed as he’d been before. The wait was worth it, like it was always worth it, for how Loki slowly leant forward on his knees and grab hold of Tony’s shirt in a small iron grip. The kid seemed unfold himself as he met Tony’s earnest gaze, Tony let out a breath through the drum in his heart. He could spot the exact moment Loki caught his expression and didn’t dare hold back.

“You want a hug?” Loki’s cheek started tinting pink and he dropped his gaze. It only took a few silent seconds before he gave Tony a small nod in confirmation, which was more than enough for Tony to react: with a small smile, more to himself than Loki, he moved his hands under Loki’s armpits and lifted him with ease into his lap. He had crossed his legs as he lifted the godling, lowering him into the protective circle. He had a strong urge to hug the kid in an embrace but held back as Loki made himself comfortable. Tony kept his hand on the small back, as Loki sat facing towards him, it was like they were in a loose hug and Loki immediately readjusted his grip so that he had one had by Tony’s Arc-Reactor and the other on his arm. Tony didn’t think about how the grip on him tightened as Loki flexed his tiny fingers, that their small circle was guarding them both, he just gently rubbed Loki’s back to relax the tension that had taken over the kid.

“Yuck, greasy fingers.” Tony made a sound in the back of his throat as he scrunched his nose up at the offending fingers spread on his arm and chest. He was still unable to wipe the grin from his face, especially when Loki ended up looking extremely proud, and giggled at the disgusted expression the mechanic pulled. He even managed to get a tiny smile out of the godling. _Another point to me._

“How about you wash them and we’ll put on another movie?” Tony offered, taking hold of the offending fingers that were sneaking closer to his face. Loki glared at the hands on his wrist but considered the peace offering before nodding, and scrambled off his lap. Although his limbs went everywhere as he climbed out, he had managed not to hit anything crucial on his way, thankfully. Loki had bolted away and down the hall before Tony could open his mouth to continue.

_Sir -_

“I know, hang on, J.” He waited a moment, then-

“Where?” Loki poked his head round the corner. Tony chuckled, gesturing in Loki’s direction.

“First door on the left, Jarvis can help you if you need it.” He stood up as Loki turned on his heel and disappeared from view again. Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the weirdness of it all, as he took the leftovers to the fridge, and recycled the rest.

By the time he made it back to their nest of pillows and assortments, JARVIS had loaded up a new movie for them to watch, and Loki had run back into the room.

“Woah, careful there. I know you’re usually high in dexterity and full of grace, but maybe try not to run into anything.” He slid back down onto the floor, settling in for another couple of hours of limited movement. He grunted as Loki chose that moment to pounce on him at full momentum, then proceeded to burst into giggles as Tony attacked him with tickles.

“How dare you! I thought we had something!” He teased, lighting up at the squirming body in his hold.

“Ah, stop!” Loki managed to get through giggles, “Tony, stop!”

Tony relented, watching Loki catch his breath and hiccup through his remaining laughter. He grinned down at Loki lying in his lap, waiting as the godling caught his breath, and helped Loki to sit back up. The kid rubbed at his eyes where a few tears had gathered during his giggling onslaught. He then proceeded to punched Tony in the arm, not hard enough to bruise, and smiled, which accompanied the attack made Tony instantly forgive him.

“Ouch. Careful, I’m too delicate for a little-Lokes attack.” He pushed his lips together and rubbed at his arm where he got hit. He felt oddly touched at the restriction of strength Loki put into the punch.

“I’ve got a weak heart.” Tony put his hand over his Arc-Reactor for emphasis, sighing dramatically.

“Movie!” Loki demanded instead of paying his drama any mind.

“Geez, Ok, Ok. I’m being held hostage in my own home.” Loki beamed at that, “That is what gets you to smile? I’m not even surprised.” Tony huffed but let Loki adjust himself so that he had his back to Tony’s front, and tugged at Tony’s arm until he put it across his stomach. Tony leant back so that the two could get comfortably, and pushed down the urge to put his head onto Loki’s, _that might be a step too far_. Loki rubbed his heel into Tony’s legs in a way that was becoming familiar far too quickly, and they settled in for the next movie. JARVIS dimmed the lights without further instructions, and _Frozen_ rolled onto the screen as Tony tried not to take note that they where basically cuddling.

* * *

As the credits appeared on the screen, Tony rubbed at his eyes, staring at the screen had made his eyes itch. He worried for a moment that Loki would want another movie on, but upon looking down at the godling against his chest he finally took notice of Loki’s more sleepy state.

“Ok, I think it’s time to sleep.” He carefully lifted Loki up as he stood, trying not to jolt him into full awareness as he repositioned the smaller body against him. Loki mumbled at the movement, Tony froze, heart stopping, before he snuggled closer. Tony let out a breath and continued on his way, as he hugged Loki to his side. He quietly stepped out of their nest, making a note to tidy that away before Pepper got here the next day. He didn’t need to give her another reason to get on his case, or worse, more evidence against him. Loki pulled back enough to watch Tony, but the stare was quickly ruined by the yawn that took over him. Tony huffed out a small laugh, and gave his back a gentle rub.

“Yeah, definitely sleep time, come on.” His voice was soft as not to break the newly made quietness. He made his way to the hallway before stopping. He didn’t have any guest rooms on his floor, and the idea of Loki on another floor did _not_ sit well with him. It made something heavy fall in his stomach at the thought.

“You can borrow my room for now, seeing as we’re limited,” Tony told Loki, who rubbed his eyes lazily and blinked through his sleepy gaze at Tony, “Good idea, this floor is the safest anyway, bar my workshop of course,” he said, as if replying to the kid. He changed course and made his way to his room instead. _Yeah that will do_. It wasn’t like he would be sleeping there anyway, he hadn’t the night before, or the one before than, besides if he needed to catch a few shut eyes then he could just crash on the sofa. At least that was within reach of his bedroom.

JARVIS turned off the lights as they went. The AI opened the door for Tony without the mechanic having to make any gesture, and his bedroom was already alight and waiting for them. Tony felt a rush of pride at his oldest, always knowing just what to do. He knelt on the bed and lowered Loki down, who looked more awake than moments before, and was glancing around the dim-light room wearily. He pulled away to sit up as Loki was placed on the bed but stop short as the grip on his arms tightened in warning.

“Kid, you have to let me go. It’s night-time and you need to sleep.” Loki scowl up at him, which was ruined by the large yawn that took over.

“Come on.” Tony huffed, fighting back a smile, he tried to pull small hands off of him, but the Asgardian strength was still in use. Loki shook his head. _Stubborn ass-hole._

“You leave!”

“I have to.”

“No, stay!”

“Lok-“

“Don’t leave me!” Loki’s lip wobbled, and Tony froze. _Well s_ _hit._

“You’re going to kill me,” Tony couldn’t help but mumble, ironic as it was, “I’m not going far, Lokes, you just have to let go.” He tried to give Loki his most reassuring smile, but the kid just pushed his lips together and looked away. He sighed, noting how Loki started blinking rapidly, and made himself sit on the bed.

“I’m not going to leave you.” He lowered his tone, trying to get the kid to believe him. He wasn’t even trying to lie.

“You go.” Loki’s voice was nearly too quiet to hear. “Run.”

His voice cracked with a little wobble, and didn’t that play at his heart strings. Tony settled into a move comfortable position, and ended up lying beside the godling. Loki immediately turned into him, adjusting his grip on Tony to just one arm and pushed his body against Tony’s side. Tony couldn’t see Loki’s face because of his hair that had fallen forward, but he wasn’t going to force him to look at him if the kid didn’t want to. The small body shivered against him, and he wrapped one arm around Loki, tugging the kid into him.

 _Fuck,_ Tony thought, _i_ _s he scared?_ Careful of how Loki was latched onto him, he used his free hand to stroke Loki’s hair, gently running his fingers through the locks of black.

He sucked at comforting people, there was a load of people that had put him down as a careless, selfish guy that didn’t bother with the emotional stuff, and maybe they were on to something, there had to be some truth to it, he did fuck up a lot, especially when it came to his friends and feelings. But he did care, maybe too much sometimes, maybe that was just another reason he fucked up, by doing too much. It was just… he never had got given a guide to this sort of thing, so he hoped that this occasion wasn’t one where he did mess things up, or make it worse. He couldn’t do that to Loki, but damn, he would try to make it better.

“I’m not going to leave you.” Loki tightened his grip, and Tony sighed. What could make the kid believe him?

There was silence, the body next to him shivered, and his heart thumped too loudly. Then Tony got an idea.

“So, seeing as you might be like this for a while, I think we should test some stuff.”

When Loki raised his head enough to see him, tried to look as innocent as possible. Loki’s expression turned guarded in response – the trickster knew how to look past the overly innocent look, the guarded expression became more torn between confusion, weariness and intrigue. It was a very ‘Kid-Loki’ look.

“I’m a scientist, so that means experiments! Right, Jarvis?”

_Of course Sir_

“We need to try _everything_. That means pizza, pasta, cake, sweets! We need to find out what you like. Of course, we can’t forget about films, you liked _Mulan_ right?” He got a little nod, “And _Frozen_?” There was hesitation, before Loki confirmed with another small nod, “Well, there’s over 50 Disney and Pixar films, there’s so many good animated films now-a-days you are sure to like some of them, so we can make our way through them.”

What else did kids do? He didn’t have anything to go off, he hadn’t been a normal kid, but then again neither was Loki. Loki turned away from the rubbing of his back, and Tony paused, lifting his hand away. Was he making Loki uncomfortable?

“I have no idea what else we need to test,” he breathed out honestly, “I don’t know what kids like to do; I never really got the chance to find out.” He glanced to the ceiling. _God that sucked to say_.

“But we have a start; we can start our tests tomorrow.” Loki should have perked up at that, the trickster should have seen the blatant promise, but all he did was turn into himself, and that made that heavy something return to sit in Tony’s stomach.

“Although I don’t know what Asgardian kids do, so I can’t say we’ll be able to cover everything that might be of interest to you lot,” He paused, adding after a thought, “What did you do?”

Loki avoided his gaze. _Huh_

“The Asgardians don’t stri-”

“No.” Loki’s voice made him jump, and he blinked in surprise at the godling who was looking at him with reddened cheeks, and wide shiny eyes. Loki looked like he was a few blinks away from tears spilling down his face. His bottom lip wobbled, he was slipping in his vulnerability, before he sniffed, and a fragile little mask fell over his face. It made Tony’s heart ache at the need Loki had to protect himself to do such a thing, even if the mask didn’t seem like it was going to last.

“Not asga-d-d -” He scrunched his nose up at his mispronunciation, Tony openly admitting to himself that it was adorable, but the expression vanished just as quickly as it had come, and was replaced by _that_ _look_ again. When big-Loki had worn it, it had always made him hesitate and he couldn’t place why. Now though, now that he knew better, it just made his heart drop.

“You’re not Asgardian?” Tony spoke slow and low, as if raising his voice was going to scare the kid off. There was silence before Loki nodded cautiously, as if he was scared to confirm it, that by confirming it would make it real. _But it’s already real, isn’t it?_ He watched as Loki pulled into himself, the grip on his arm tightened until it was close to being uncomfortable.

“Huh, I do remember Thor saying you were adopted at one point…” He paused as his mind trudging through all past information, “So you’re not Asgardian. Well, I guess that makes it easier for me. We can just focus on covering anything that us humans do that might be odd and new for you, then.” He shrugged as best he could with the small body against him.

“We can use this as a learning experience for the both of us.” He tried to give Loki a grin but the kid just looked away, and it fell off his face.

“This might be fun.” He tried, making a list in his head of all the things they could cover; movies, food, games, _What do kids like to play?_ He let out a breath, the one time he could’ve done with some experience of his own... What else could they do?

“Oh, you liked my bots. right? We could do somet-”

“Monster!” Loki cut him off with a loose shake of his head, his tiny voice breaking as he hiccuped. He blinked a few loose tears and ducked his head to press his face against Tony, sniffling.

Tony froze. _What?_

He watched as Loki raised his head to glance at him, then instantly looked away. Loki visibly struggled to get his face under-control. His lip was wobbling against his efforts, and his cheeks had turned a rosy colour that his eyes were slowly matching. Tony sucked in a sharp breath at the godling. He was suddenly stuck with the feeling of not knowing what to do. This was not something he knew how to deal with, _fuck,_ this was not a Loki he was use to. _I’m out of my depth... again..._

“M-m- monster.”. His words were a broken sob, and the sound effectively tore through his Arc-Reactor, and then his heart. Loki rubbed his cheek against Tony’s arm, the action caused strands of black hair to fall forward and obstruct his face from Tony’s view

“Oh, hey, no, no monsters here-”

Loki furiously shook his head, his breathing began to become more erratic. He looked like he was going either going to break down or flee, and Tony could t allow that. Tony moved closer to him, and without hesitation he pulled Loki against him. He wanted to squeeze the godling against him, where he could keep him safe against his Arc-Reactor, but he wasn’t stupid, it wasn’t the time.

“You know I have no idea what you are talking about but -” He started softly, lifting Loki’s chin to make the kid look at him, and he meet the torn, wet, _scared_ , gave with a soft smile of his own, “- I don’t see a monster.” Loki’s face did a wobble, like he was seconds away from arguing against Tony’s words through tears.

“I can say that, with confidence. I definitely can’t see a monster in this form, but I have never seen one in your usual look either.” He couldn’t help but grin slyly as he added: “And I’ve done a lot of looking.”

“I truly have no idea what you mean by ‘monster’, but by now I have a pretty good idea about you. I’ve fought against you, after all, I’ve had to study you a few times, I’ve even worked with you on those handful of rare occasions. And every time, all I’ve seen is Loki, God of Mischief, Agent of Chaos, Trickster on those rare times you let me see you’re pranks and games,” He laughed, “I hands down admit I am impressed at some of the stuff you come up with. What was it last time? Giant bunnies invading Central Park? It’s not very monster-y of you, Lokes”

“Monster.” The words where nearly a whisper but they dripped with emotions that punched at Tony chest and made him catch his breath. Loki hiccuped a sob and pushed his fingers into his chest, right where his heart was, as if to point at the _monster_ , “Always. Every- They run. Co-cos, I-” He broke into a sob, rapidly blinking as the tears rolled down his face. Tony quickly pulled the kid’s hand away from his chest as Loki started to dig his fingers in.

“Wow, hey, no,” he pull Loki closer, voice softening. The godling instantly latched onto his top and buried his face in the material, body shaking. Tony didn’t waver in his decision to put his arms around Loki, and rubbed his back in a soothing manner that he had a faintest memory of his mother doing. Loki only held tighten, crying as he tried to get closer, and the sound only made Tony hold him tighter.  _Who ever made him cry like this- No, there will be time for that later, first Loki, Loki first -_

“I’ve seen you work, Loki.” Tony spoke softly as Loki’s sobbing was taken over by hiccups, “After everything you’ve done, I couldn’t call you a monster.” He lowered his chin onto Loki’s head, and stroked his hair in what he hoped was soothing. The kid gave a little hiccup but made no attempts to pull away.

“I’ve seen monsters, I’ve fought and lived with them, I had a few of my own once. But you? No, not a monster. A Trickster, for sure, that is something I will proudly call you. A liar, maybe, although I don’t have a lot of evidence for either way. Definitely a Prince, though I hate to admit that one. A God, if I push it.” He chuckled, nosing Loki’s hair before pulling back and met the questioning gaze.

“Now? Now, I see a lost little godling, stuck with an equally lost genius.”

Loki lifted his eyes to meet his gaze, green eyes wide and red, his face equally red with puff cheeks, wet from crying. Tony gave him a soft smile as he sniffed, his nose running in that strangely adorable way kids seem to be gifted with. The godling stared at him, blinking more slowly now. Tony tried not to let his smile edge into sadness, but he didn’t think he could with how his heart was moving in his chest. He put his palm gently on Loki’s cheek, and rubbed at the escaping tears with his thumb as Loki blinked the last droplets of tears from the edge of his eyes.

“Not lying?”

Tony shook his head, then, unable to stop himself, leant over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I promise.”

Loki blinked in surprise, then nodded, his cheeks pinking again. Tony couldn’t help but grin; at least he had got something from the godling. He took a breath, the feeling that this was too important to let drop sneaked up on him, and he added:

“I may not know what you mean, but I’m happy to listen – when all this is over – if you want to, or if you simply need it. My reputation might say otherwise, but I am actually a good listener. When it matters.” _You matter._ Loki’s cheek twitched and he sniff, but Tony knew from the look in his eyes that he had picked up the unspoken words. Neither made any attempt to question it.

There was silence, just enough for Tony to feel the need to pull his hand away and give the kid space, but Loki moved before he could give in to the uncomfortable. Loki ever so carefully, so hesitantly Tony would have missed it if he wasn’t looking, rubbed his cheek against the warm palm.

“Ok, Ton.”

“You think you can sleep now?” Tony breathed out the weight in his chest, easing up his muscles, and gave Loki a lazy smile. He did end up pulling his hand away, but only to brush back Loki’s hair from his face.

“You not leave?” Loki asked in a small uncertain voice, but still shuffled away to laid down.

“I won’t. I promise. I’ll be right here when you wake up, ok?” Tony sat up to pull the cover back, and helped Loki to settle beneath it. He smiled at how small Loki looked within his big bed. _Well, smaller than he already_ _was_.

“Sleep too?” Loki held onto his wrist as he had made to stand up.

He paused. Loki had stopped wearing that expression that made Tony’s heart hurt, even though his face was still red and damp from crying.

“I don’t know about that, but I can lay with you?”

Loki thought for a moment, a small frown tugged at his face in that adorable way he scrunched up his nose, before he agreed with a nod. Loki lifted up the blanket and continued to tug at Tony until he had to laugh and slide in beside the godling. As soon as he was under the cover, Loki reattached himself to his side. Something that Tony was becoming so accustomed to that he naturally responded by hugging the kid back.

 _I’m fucked_ _and it’s only day one…_ He thought with something light in his chest and it wasn’t his Arc-Reactor.

“G’night, Loki.”

“Night, Ton.”

It only took a few silent moments before Loki drifted off to sleep, he wasn’t surprised with how the day had gone, and crying must had taken the last bit of energy the godling had… As he listened to Loki’s breathing even out into slumber, he couldn’t help reflecting on the day; it was a _crazy_ day, that was for sure.

From crazy magic to crazy archers… but Tony couldn’t stop the small tug at his heart at being sure that it was a right choice, _so_ _a good day_.

Tony knew he was looking forward to the next, even if he had to spend it being hauled around by a small-Loki with super-human strength. The next day might even bring him closer to uncovering some answers to his new questions, he might be able to take a few steps closer to finding out what had happened in the old-abandoned Hydra base. And maybe, he could even find out what exactly had caused Loki to be so… insecure. The feelings that _that_ brought up was too much and he shoved them away. He couldn’t deal with that now, not with Loki so close and so defenceless.

Tony had an idea that he would want to punch someone if he did find out.

Like this, with a softly breathing Loki beside him, Tony found his eyes slipping close. For the first time in a long time, he fell to sleep soundlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhaha, I hope that made people teary, I need more tears, it fuels me. You're lucky I had to stick to the plan or I would have made that hurt more....
> 
> Right so a little note, next chapter might be in two weeks instead of one, as of reasons already said.  
> Oh and in three weeks (28th) I'm off to my friend's for Pride, for a few days and have to drive up, so it hopefully will be fun and exciting, but I won't get a chapter out then. I apologise to andfinallywearehome (my proofer) and friend who gets to stick with me in my hyper-ness during those days.
> 
> EDIT: DID YOU SEE? DID YOU SEE?? I ACTUALLY HAVE A PLAN NOW AND THIS BEAUTI SHOULD BE 11 CHAPTERS, MAYBE A FEW MORE, WE WILL SEE.


	6. Just Flicker and Jolt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am greatly sorry for the lastness! It is a week and a day late, or if you consider all chapters now have a two week gap, then it's only a day late!!
> 
> So little note, this was supposed to be longer but I couldn't get it finished it time, and if I waited then it would have been a 4 week wait. MEANING this chapter is both shorter than a few before, and also more of a lead into the next one (WHICH WILL BE DRAMA)
> 
> [LINK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome) TO AMAZING PROOF READER FRIEND
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to Ghost who made the amazing artwork for this fic!](https://ghost5.tumblr.com/) (A commission)

* * *

 

Tony had woken to a heavy weight on his chest. It pressed down, cutting off his breathing and made his limbs heavy. He felt the itch of panic set into his bones. He tried to take a few breaths to stop it from rolling into a panic attack, but his lungs wouldn't cooperate. All he could do was lay, unable to move, each attempt at breathing sent a jolt of panic through him. He tried opening his eyes to look around but all he saw was black. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ Tony knew it was because the room was dark, but it still made his throat tighten and hands tremble with the fear of sightlessness. He took an unsteady breath that felt too tight and made his body jump to a tense. Tony froze, his remaining breath suddenly knocked out of him, as the weight on his chest gave a little sleepy grumble. Tony blinked at the dark ceiling, still unable to blink the darkness away, before he took two calculating breathes.

“Jarvis-” He croaked out. The pressure on his chest shifted, and he was had the sudden urge to shove it off and jump up. Tony swallowed against the pressure in his throat and didn’t dare to try to speak again. Obediently, JARVIS opened the curtains so that the morning rays filtered into the room. The light that alight the room streamed into his view, and he blink. His racing heart slowed a beat or two, but he still couldn’t move. He forced himself to look around, one shirt on the chair, two wardrobe doors open, three watches on the table, four wood surfaces, five- Tony took a deep breath and finally looked down, _Oh._

Loki must had moved in the night, no longer laying against Tony’s side; now Loki was plastered to Tony’s chest. His head was against Tony’s shoulder, little chubby cheek pressed against him with a trickle of drool that Tony couldn’t help but find cute, even with the panic in his vision. Loki’s hands had a strong inhuman grasp of his top, bracketing each side of his Arc-Reactor. Tony didn’t look for longer than a glance, before he dropped his head back and let out a low slow breathe; his heart just settling back down. He blinked at the ceiling, his eyes were itchy from the beginning of tears, but when he blinked none fell.

Tony hadn’t realised his eyes had slipped closed until a finger poked at his cheek, and he opened them to glance back down. Loki had his chin on his small arm, staring at Tony with wide knowing eyes, and a stubborn twitch in his cheek that could have been read as something close to worry.

“I’m okay. It was just a little scare.” He gave the kid a smile, a smile that he knew as soon as he had made it that it wasn’t as reassuring as he hoped. It had slipped off his face just as quickly as Loki was able to twig it.

The godling didn’t look pleased at his answer but before Loki could opened his mouth further than his frown, Tony promptly cut in.

“Seeing as we’re both up now, _aattt_ -“ He drawled, looking to the digital clock on his bedside. “- _Eight_ -!” He cut himself off with a groan. Tony rubbed his eyes. _Too early…_ “Right, okay, seeing we’re both up at hell o’clock, we might as well grab breakfast.”

“Piz’a?”

Tony laughed as he looked back at Loki’s expression.

“Yeah, pizza.”

Loki sat up as soon as the words had left his mouth. He made grabby hands at Tony, who chuckled as he eased back against the mattress. The grabby hands became more urgent and Tony had to huffed while he sat up, the movement easier now his body wasn’t being held down by blind panic. With more fluidity than the two of them should have after spending _one_ day with each other, they shifted their hold on each other while Tony sat up. Tony put an arm around Loki’s back as the godling hugged his shoulders, Loki clung closer as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“J, coffee?”

_Already brewing, sir. It will be ready upon entering the kitchen._

Tony sent his AI a grateful smile and stood. His jeans rubbed against his legs uncomfortably, reminding him that he had slept in his clothes, and brought back an awkward itch to his skin, _great_ . He shook a leg during one step , and scrunched up his face. He definitely should have changed. He looked at Loki, who was staring at him expectantly, and sighed. _Right. That was why_. He jolted Loki up, further up his front which meant Loki imminently took the opportunity to put his head on Tony’s shoulder, and they made their way out.

They got to his kitchen, a small kitchen compared to the one located in the common rooms, as the pot of coffee clicked to signal the cycle had finished.

“Pizza for lunch, dinner and breakfast,” Tony said under his breathe, retreating a few boxes from the fridge. “Living like Kings.”

Loki made an unpleasant grunt and scrunched his nose up.

“Ah right. Yeah, um, it’s a figure of speech, you know, like you say it because kings don’t actually eat pizza - well, they might -but you wouldn’t except them to because it’s junk food and they’re kings, so you say it as a sarcastic way, but also because pizza is a treat and should be up there with sell-your-organs-experience food….?” He trailed to a stop, unsure if he was even making sense. It wasn’t like he could explain a very common (human) saying to someone who had no experience (who was an _alien_ ) with their weird culture.

“So… pizza?”

Loki gave a nod, and settled into the seat he was placed on. He opened the boxes for Loki to see the selection laid in front of them before sitting in the chair beside them.

“Well, dig in-”

Loki instantly lunged forward and pulled the nearest box to him, making Tony jump; his hands came up as if to catch the small body before freezing in mid-air. Tony watched him for a stunned second. When it seemed the godling wasn’t going to slip, he turned his eyes onto the pizza of his choice. The day was going to be interesting - a good or bad thing, Tony was still undecided. At least Loki couldn’t possibly make anything blow up or kill someone. He hoped…

* * *

 

Tony had finished his meal sooner than Loki, though that was more done to the amount they each had chosen to eat. His stomach wasn’t too full or too empty to allow the chance of the sickening panic to return. He stretched his arms over his head and listened to his bones click, his nerves long stilled from his trip earlier.

Tony looked outside to a clear blue day. Maybe they could go to the park- no that was too risky, maybe they could-

A rumbled sounded outside and he paused his scheming. A frown slipped onto his face.

“Jarvis, what’s everyone up to currently?”

 _Agent Romanoff, Mr Rogers and Mr Odinson are in the communal room, or common room as you put it, Sir_ . _Agent Barton was in the gym but is currently making his way to the shared lounge and has chosen to take the west staircase. Dr Ban-_

“Wait, why is Barton taking the stairs? Is the elevator not working?”

_The elevators appears to have malfunctioned. I haven’t had the opportunity to run a diagnostic._

His own AI was unable to alert him to this fact? He paused at a thought, then...

“…would it perhaps randomly shut down with Mr Barton inside? Or does it just flicker and jolt?”

_I wouldn’t know sir. It must be a conscience that Agent Barton is the sole occupant whenever these faults happen._

Tony tried to hold back a grin at his AI’s words. It would be irresponsible of him to endorse this kind of behaviour. Even if he had done such things, and worse, before.

“Right, of course. I’ll have to look into it. Make sure we don’t have any malfunctions that could cause damage or injury to anyone.”

_Of course, Sir_

“How about next week? Put it in my schedule, J.”

_You have a slot in two weeks_

“Alright, two it is. Hopefully nothing happens during the wait. It would be dreadful if say, someone was to get stuck in the elevator for a long period of time and the lights randomly flicker and maybe even shut down altogether, it might give someone quite a scare, right J?”

_It would be terrible, Sir._

Tony couldn't stop from sending the grin to JARVIS that time. He gestured to JARVIS to continue as he reached over with his other hand to wipe the patch of sauce from Loki’s cheek. He seemed better at eating the pizza this time round, though that might be more the different state of the pizza than the skill - _but who knew when it came to Loki._

 _To recall, A_ _gent Romanoff, Mr Rogers and Mr Odinson are still in the communal area. Agent Barton will be joining the others shortly, and Dr Banner is mediating in his room._

“Oh, Bruce is back in the building?” Tony perked up, grinning to himself

_He arrived 5.7 hours ago. After getting a selection of food from the shared kitchen, he went to his room and hasn’t left since._

Tony frowned and wiped more sauce from Loki’s cheek. The kid grunted at the attack, scrunching up his nose and leant away. He went back to eating as Tony pulled his hand back.

“He slept, right?”

_He has not since arriving_

“Well, when he finishes meditating, tell him to get some sleep. Make it an order.”

_You are unable to give ‘orders’ Sir, but I will enquire and insist of his sleep greatly, and I will add your wishes if he needs further encouragement, if that suits you, sir._

Tony tried not to laugh at his oldest, but ended up making a weird huffing sound through his nose; he rubbed his nose self-consciously. Tony smiled at the unfolding events, before making a gesture to the camera in the corner for JARVIS to go ahead.

“So no one conspiring against me? I’m sure _Barton_ has a few words to say.”

_I would inform you if that was the case Sir…_

“But?”

_However, it does appear that Mr Odinson is being updated on the current situation by all present parties._

Tony glanced to Loki, and he winched internally. He did not want to get in between _that_ can-of-worms. Loki had his head bowed in a way that meant a few loose stands of hair slipped forward, and his empty plate was pushed away. He was staring intensely at a dollop of sauce on the counter. It looked to Tony that the kid could stay interested in the speck for hours, probably through mere stubbornness. Tony had tried that act before, but his boredom always outweighed his stubbornness and pride.

_Both Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are informing Mr Odinson, and Mr Rogers, of the state of affairs._

“Well fuck.”

_Indeed Sir_

Loki slowly lifted his head, as if he could feel that pair of eyes on him, and met Tony’s stare with a sharp green gaze. Tony had no idea how to confront _that_ look on the kid’s face. But before he could open his mouth to ask, or even throw the godling a trickle of meek support, JARVIS broke from the silence.

_Mr Odinson is making his way to your current location.._

Now Tony winced, unable to stop the jerk response. He watched as Loki shifted his eyes away from him and to the window. Tony didn't dare try to figure out what was going through the kid’s head. He had heard things from both brothers about the other. Loki with his manic laughs and jabs, his slips of truth during Tony’s confrontations with the trickster. Thor’s heroic stories and childhood memories, the over and under exaggerations and idiotic-

Outside the clear blue sky gave a deep rumble, and both Loki and Tony flinched. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breathe. He could do this. Thor had no reason to put his hands on him again - and he wasn’t going to let Loki go through whatever was about to happen alone.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Even to his ears, the sentence sounded pathetic, but he kept his voice sure. Loki needed him and he wasn’t going to back down from that.

Loki looked to him with wide eyes and thin lips, and for a moment Tony was torn between the kid looking like he was about to burst into tears and that stubborn strength kid-Loki seemed to possess. _Fuck._ Tony hesitated as his brain quickly supplying all the reasons he wasn’t good at _this_ and why he should have left years ago, but he still opened his arms to the godling. Loki only needed to glance at the movement before his little body was being thrown into the offer. As the small limbs clung onto him, Tony found himself able to take an easy breath. He rubbed his nose against Loki’s crown, the two of them just breathing during the moment.

“We got through SHIELD. I’m sure your brother can’t be that bad.” The kid had learnt quickly on how to squirm without hurting him, and he was using that skill to wiggle without leaning away from Tony in their embrace. Tony huffed against his head but didn’t pull out of the warmth against him.

“He is your brother, he won’t do anything to- um, he won’t lock you up like this.” He paused, remembering the park with Loki in chains and Thor beside him. _That was a different time_ , he told himself, even as his mouth opened to ask; “Right?”

It wasn’t like Tony had any experiences on what siblings were suppose to be like, and two alien gods wasn’t a good starting point in his fact gathering.

Loki pushed his face into Tony’s shoulder as his body locked. There was no hesitation this time; Tony raised his hand and ran it through the black hair in the soothing manner he had done the day before. The tense embrace melted a little and Tony hummed a kiss against Loki’s head. _Maybe they would be alright._

“N’bruther,” he mumbled, loud enough for Tony to pick it up.

_Sir-_

“I know, but he still loves you.” Loki tensed back up at his words and Tony bit back a sigh. _Stupid._ “He’s always going on about past adventures, shouting this and that about your skills in the battlefield, and how you got him out of many situations...”

It had a slower effect, Tony knew his slip was costly, but Loki’s tension fell away again - well, enough for Tony to not feel the need to sugar coat his words.

 _**Sir** _ _-_

“MAN OF IRON!”

Tony swore JARVIS had sighed, but he was sure he hadn’t put _that_ in the AI’s program.

He groaned at the booming voice - _great not again -_ and Loki’s grip tightened on him momentarily, before the godling setted against his relaxed posture. _At least I’m learning something…_

“Geez, keep it down, Point Break, some of us are trying to have a quiet and peaceful morning.” Tony spun on his chair, which was easy even with an octopus attached to him, to look at where Thor was roaring from. He knew how the Thundered liked his confrontations, but Thor would have to deal with his side as Tony wasn’t about to give the god Loki’s back.

“I have had word of my brother, and you shall not keep him to yourself, Man of Iron. I wish to speak-” Thor’s words cut off as soon as he came storming around the corner.

His eyes had immediately landed on the small form of Loki, who stayed huddled against Tony and wouldn’t meet the older gods gaze, not that Tony could blame him. Although the kid had turned his face enough that he could peer one eye in Thor’s direction if he wanted, all he had to do was open one eye to give Point Break a sharp emerald look. Tony would admit Loki still have an amazing ability with his glares even in this form, but they didn’t work as well with him because Tony also would admit the kid was incredible adorable.

Tony didn’t blame him for keeping his eyes shut though, especially with the look that Thor had been wearing upon entering. It had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. But Tony made sure to keep his eyes on the Thundered, only dividing his internal attention to rub his hand on Loki’s back each time the smaller body tensed or his grip shook. It was hard to compare this Thor with the loveable oaf he had gotten use to.

As Thor ripped his gaze from Loki to Tony, the mechanic kept his chin up, back straightening and met the look head on.

Tony watched an abundance of emotions flicker across Thor’s face before settling on a dark frown, and the drop in his stomach only solidified what he knew: _this wasn’t going to be good_.

“Brother! What trick is this?”

_Okay, not good at all._ After all, Thor’s tone wasn’t that of a worried, caring brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I hope all the links work probably!  
> EDIT: They did 0.o
> 
> DID YOU SEE THE AMAZING ART?!?!?! GOOOSSHHHH  
> [Ghost found Here](https://ghost5.tumblr.com/) [Post and my Tumblr Here](http://mxvampirepunk.tumblr.com/post/176169019996/do-not-repost-art-work-by-ghost-ghostrebooted)
> 
> IMPORTANT: I will be away next weekend with my amazing friend (and proofchecker) for Pride, so I won't be able to get a chapter out, hopefully it will be the weekend after! I am driving up (for the first time I will be driving a long distance) so wish me/us luck!


	7. What Madness Has Taken You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a lot of information and answers in this chapter, as conversation jumps from different topics, all giving info, and a few hints peppered in. So you are warned!!
> 
> Hi! So we finally have Thor's chapter, as chosen by my mum after I corner her to choose between three characters (aka character's chapter/plots).
> 
> We have the fluff, plot, some answers are found, shouting, shock, and we FINALLY find out what happened, kinda, sorta. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Many thanks again to my Proofer!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome/pseuds/andfinallywearehome)

“Whoa, hold on a moment-”

“ _Silence._ I know not of what lies my brother has whispered to you, but if this is one of his tricks, then I do not wish you caught up in the web, friend Tony.”

Tony opened his mouth, but his words had gotten caught in his throat. Where the fuck did he start with _that_? He swallowed, trying not to hunch at the unease that creep into his system; it was rare to see Thor _angry_ but Tony knew what it looked like, he rubbed his throat at a bad memory. And… if anything, the word ‘friend’ sat heavy in his stomach.

“Loki, what madness has taken you to form this? Have you no shame on the trickery you weave?” Thor’s voice boomed around the room, Tony and Loki flinched. Loki turned further into Tony and he didn’t blame the kid, even he had to take a moment to let a long breathe out.

“Thor, whoa, you’re rushing-”

“Tony, I ask only once for you to hand over Loki.”

“I really think-”

Thor cut him off with a large arm gesture as he took a half-step closer, as if to take Loki, and Tony automatically hugged the godling closer to his chest. He huffed in annoyance through his nose, He _really_ hated being steamed-rolled. Tony  continued to hold Loki protectively as he tried to hold back a glare at Thor. The god took a step closer causing Loki to push himself against Tony even more than he already was, and Tony swore he had heard a whimper.

“I am not like your weak agencies and governors, I will not ask again.”

“Thor-”

“Hand my brother over, Man of Iron, I shall-”

“Alright, enough!” Tony shouted, slipping off of the chair to back away from Thor with an angry growl. “Will you give me a fucking _moment_ to explain?”

“You have been taken under spell, friend.” Thor lowered his tone, as if he was talking to Tony like a small child, but it only managed to rub Tony the wrong way.

“Loki hasn’t cast-”

“You know not wha-”

“LOKI WAS LIKE THIS WHEN I FOUND HIM.”

Tony  gritted his teeth –  he didn’t want to shout,  he forced himself to take a long measured breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth . Thor’s face  was dusting pink, until his ears was a deep red, it looked like he was having an inner battle not to lunge at Tony . Tony  didn’t dare push it  by mocking Thor and quickly continued.

“I get it. You don’t trust him. But, really, this doesn’t seem like his MO.” Thor’s frown deepened, though it wasn’t with confusion on what MO meant – they had already covered that in previous meetings. Thor opened his mouth to interject, but Tony steamed ahead.

“Fuck, I wasn’t even anywhere near when the ‘spell’ or whatever went down between the two of them. I wasn’t there when it happened. I turned up as some women was leaving and Loki was like _this_.” He gestured with an arm  for emphasis.

“Even in this form, my brother may still have cast a spell.”

“I’m hearing ‘may’, which is exactly why I’m sure he hasn’t – You don’t even know yourself.” He added, “Anddd it’s unlikely Point Break.”

“It is true I am not as familiar to my brother’s way as I once was, but he has deceived and betrayed many. His death count is high, friend, even you cannot be sure against this.”

“Well, we all have a high death count, and not all of them are for the ‘greater good’,” he bit out bitterly, Thor visibly winced, and Tony let out a very fed-up sigh. Thor’s ‘friend’ was going to get on his nerves very quickly at this rate.

“Look, I’ve studied this energy – yeah, unbelievable I know – but Jarvis would have let me know if that was any ‘magical’ activity. I have a sensor in my suit, and in the tower. I would have got a warning, Thor.” After a breath: “I’m an inventor, I like having all my cards covered.”

“I do not know what you speak of.”

“I can tell when a spell is being cast in my home.”

“Ah.” Thor didn’t look as convinced as Tony wanted, but he couldn’t blame the big guy. “I do think it is still best for all if I were to take him back to Asgard with myself. If it truly is a trick, it will save you the damage, and if it actually is something of worry, then I will have a healer help unravel the spell’s webbing. I can also seek items that may do the same if we cannot spare a healer of such talent.” Tony could read between the lines.

“You mean, you think your dad will prefer Loki to be back in Asgard, safe and sound for everyone but him, and that you might be the only one _willing_ to undo the damage of small-Loki.” It was a statement, not a question.

“You misunder-”

“No. I think you misunderstand, Thor. You can’t have him— _I won’t let you_.”

Thor’s face twisted at his tone. Tony could admit when Thor was better, in and out of battles, but one thing the mechanic hated was the god’s ability to get caught up in his own righteousness when having doubts. And dare he say it; when the Thunderer rushes into things too quickly, though not out loud with how hypocritical the others would call it.

“You stand against my wishes.”

“Nah. Just your dad.”

“Against Asgard.” The threat rang out clear and true.

Tony raised his chin,  subconsciously putting a hand against Loki’s head.

“Yes.”

Thor seemed torn  at his reply, h e visibly struggled with himself; like he was either going to growl and lunge or  take another step and demand  some more . Instead he let out a  long- suffering sigh. Tony  held back the urge to roll his eyes. H e wasn’t a child.

“I do not wish to fight you, my friend.”

“Then you need to figure this out on your own. Yeah, I know about all _that._ I’m a genius, I can read between the lines, and you two have been saying _a lot_ of lines. By you two, I mean you and Loki, of course. You two talk more than me when you get heated – Which is achievement in itself-”

He blurted out a laugh, how Pepper would disagree on both accounts. He shook his head and continued.

“A lot of betrayal, a lot of hate and pain, but also a lot of wishes and happiness, and even, _love_.” He gave Thor a pointed look, eyebrow raised,  and Thor broken eye-contact. Tony shot the same look to Loki but the godling met it straight on, his mouth thinning.

“I do not...” Thor seemed at a loss, his grip on his hammer twitching.

“I have a picture and it might not be the best, but I get the basics. So Thor, for the love of god, or the norns or whatever you guys use – actually think about what I’m _saying_. This isn’t Loki’s MO. Last time we battled, he was blasting Queen songs out of every device that _could_ , and the time before that? Fucking Mini-Candy-Bunnies.” He leant back, looking at the Thunderer expectantly. If he had a mic, he would had dropped it, but seeing as Loki was in his arms, he wouldn’t dare trying to mimic it, _just in case_.

“He has more bad than good, Tony. You must find this worrying.”

“I find a lot of things worrying, just not what you’re thinking of.” Thor still had a frown on his face, but at least it was twisting in thought.

“My father would want his return.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t seem to be getting any dad of the year awards,” Tony snorted.

“Friend, you speak your mind too openly.”

“So I’ve been told. It might be a problem.” Tony shrugged. If the Thunderer wanted to report him, then so be it; Tony had wanted to see what Asgard looked like since hearing it was real, and the opportunity to rant at the all-knowing King? _Bonus_.

Thor broke the growing silence first.

“I… I do find myself worried that if I were to return with Loki like this, my father would not do kindly.”

“He would chain a kid up?”

“He would not a child…”

“But he wouldn’t see Loki as a kid?” Tony finished for him, watching Thor’s face carefully as it gave a slight twitch.

“I do not know him as I once did... There has been much he has kept from us – I understand some of his ways, he is King of many, and there is always a cost.”

“You have got to stop covering for him.”

“Aye. I wish to be a better King than he.” Thor’s voice was suddenly soft, his face softer. It made his heart tug a little and Loki raised his head to peer at his older brother. _Surprising_ _words_ _that was for sure_.

“You have mind of my brother’s adoption?” It didn’t really sound like a question.

“Yeah, you mentioned it, usually when Loki does something bad-” Thor winced, “-But Loki also... said that he wasn’t Asgardian yesterday.”

“Aye, we are not of the same blood, nor race. Though I do not feel that he is my brother less.” Loki peaked a look at Thor, who took the opportunity to send Loki an earnest look, which made the godling immediately turn away. Thor looked crestfallen for a moment before he seemed to resolve himself and meet Tony’s watchful gaze.

“Our- My father kept his heritage from both of us until a few years ago. He did much to cover his choices: lie, deceive…he robbed us of what could have been a chance to learn, but he also destroyed many chance for Loki to be his self...” He looked like he wanted to add something else, but he closed his mouth firmly.

“That doesn’t sound good, or healthy,” Tony said slowly, adding yet more information to an already large puzzle.

“Nay, but that is not my story to tell. Forgive me, friend.”

Tony smiled, hugging Loki closer and relaxing into the small grip that met the hug.  The word friend wasn’t as testing now it wasn’t being used against him. Tony slipped back into his seat now that he  was able to  acknowledged the  uncomfortable feeling in his legs.

“Don’t sweat it. I would be more pissed if you told me despite Loki not wanting you to... I think we’ve all had enough of other people speaking for us.”

Thor chuckled as Tony flashed one of his signature grins with the sentence, but the laugh sounded as wrong as his smile  fitted on his face . Thor had too much of a cheery dilemma for Tony to feel comfortable with any negativity from the prince.

“I would not sweat it, as it is mer-”

“It’s a human saying, Thor.”

“Ah, another odd phrase.”

Tony rubbed Loki’s back as the godling shifted to glance between the two of them. His gaze was sharp enough to draw their attention away from each other to the kid on Tony’s lap. Thor stared back at his brother – _younger brother, ha_ _–_ and there was a moment of tense silence before Loki stubbornly turned his head away. Tony automatically dropped his gaze at the movement and met two green eyes. He offered a small smile, which he hoped was reassuringly, before the godling tucked himself back against his Arc-Reactor and away from the wall that was Thor. Thor’s expression wobbled but he still looked torn at the situation.

“You still think it’s a trick?”

“I am unsure.”

“Good, that means you’re thinking.”

Thor gave me a weak smile.

“You have many words of wisdom”

“You’re the first to say that.” Tony laughed through the heaviness in his chest at the words, “I’d like to think it’s more down to experience.”

He thought back to all the talks he had with Rhodey, about  his very different experiences compared to his… and how he had grown from his past self, and then again with Pepper later.

“I know you don’t trust him, but you should at least trust me.”

Thor looked between the two, s _houldn’t have to ask to be trusted…_ and Tony tried to slow his beating heart. 

“You trust him?”

Tony’s brain went completely blank.  _Not_ what he excepted. He felt Loki move around in his lap to look at his face but Tony fought the twitch that made him want to meet the sharp and intrigued gaze. As he tried to pull on one of his charming smiles, he felt his lips wobble and swore internally.  _Yeah, wasn’t like they wouldn’t notice that._

“I won’t put it like that, Thor.” It sounded weak to even his ears.

“You put yourself, as you humans say, ‘on the line’ and continuously defend him. You must have reason for it.”

Tony thought back to when he found Loki. How small and defeated he looked huddled under a metallic panel. The state of the room had been chaos, walls and flo or  burnt f rom what he later decided must have been ‘magic’, which meant Tony very nearly left without ever spotting the kid. He had  had to pause after glimpsing the woman high tailing out of there, and then he was tempted to turn and either go back or- oh, what was he kidding, he would have definitely ran after her if it meant finding out more. But then he traced the walls and floor, the broken and worn equipme nt, and knew imminently that it must have been a battle.  So why was only one fleeing? The air was still spin ning wit h power and sweat;  i t was like Tony could  have tasted ash. 

Then, ever so slowly, he found himself looking through the rubble. It was second nature,  auto-pilot, and JARVIS seemed no help with the buzzing of magical energy in the air; he nearly missed the panel  that was against the  far  wall,  it looked a part of the many broken and abandoned machines.  W hen he  had actually looked at it is was more propped against the wall, fallen, and he would have ignored it if he had n’t heard the faintest sniffle. 

And then Loki.

He knew it was Loki, from the hair and eyes to the torn half-outfit, and the other half by his tiny feet, to the way the kid glared and blinked through threatening tears. Maybe someone else would have only noticed the kid part and not the Loki part... Judging by the look kid-Loki had sent him, it was clearer he knew that he  _knew…_ But he was also snuffling, looking  moments  away from crying, and so small, so defeated and so…

He knew now it was  _lost_ he had seen, and maybe that was why, when looking down at the godling in his arms, and imaging what he would have done if he had found grown-up Loki like that; he knew he would have done the same. Tony couldn’t think of any differences that adult-Loki would have brought if it had been him instead - maybe more snark and threats from the Trickster, but Tony could deal with that. He would just be trading one version of Loki for another.  _Still Loki._

But really? If Tony ignored the two heavy gazes on him as his brain rattled on, and thought,  _really_ thought… Maybe it was actually everything  _before_ that made him be so protective of Loki now… He  _knew_ he had seen that look before.

The room had slipped into quietness as Thor waited patiently for Tony to leave his head.

“I don’t- I- He’s still Loki.” He breathed out too fast. “And that may bite me in the ass later, but fuck, I can’t not help.”

Tony made himself meet the open gaze head on. It wasn’t  _the_ reason why, but it was one, and it was the one that made Thor give him a soft pleased smile, and nod in confidence. He could still feel Loki’s eyes on him. He tried not to image what the godling was seeing or what he would see if he looked down, so he ignored that itch as best he could.

“You can’t say, after talking with me, after seeing _for_ _yourself_ , that this is a trick?” Tony pushed on, already sensing the moment to strict.

Thor paused at that. He frowned, but looked to Loki. Tony could see the moment he really  _looked_ at the huddled form of his brother, and  _saw_ .

“By the norns.” The words fell from Thor’s mouth in a breath. “This is no trick?” The statement was pitched as a question. Thor’s voice wavered slightly.

“No, no trick, I even ran scans. Primitive as we are.” He joked with a growing smile at the win.

“And you say there was another there?”

“Yes, it looked like a woman, and I guess she has magical dazzle with the damage that was left behind – looked like a battle to me and we are all familiar with what _those_ look like. But the real thing I remember is the fac t she was decked out in green, like _really_ covered; head to toe-”

“The Enchantress.”

“Sorry- what now?”

“The Enchantress. She is a foe of mine. She has allied herself with Loki on occasion, but I know that they bicker too much to be called ‘friends’. She is from Asgard.”

“Oh, great. Another one.”

“I apologise, friend. Is our presence causing you much distress?”

Tony waved him off, huffing.

“No. Just, it seems like when I solve one problem another two arises, and it’s usually an alien problem. Continue, big guy.”

“Amora has… you may call it, a crush on me, and has in in past times used her magic to try and make me fall over her.” Tony grimaced in sympathy. He had had many a crazy fan, and could feel some of what Thor must have gone through.

“She is gifted in the art of charming and mind-controlling.”

Tony shuddered, unconsciously hugging Loki closer.  The kid rubbed his cheek against his shoulder and wrapped his arms tighter around him, as if knowing.

“I have heard she studied under a great sorcerer, but was banished. The reasons are unknown to me, but she has, since that time, became one of the more powerful magic-wielders in Asgard-”

“Non’ be’ter than I.” Loki pulled back with a dark frown that made his cheeks puffy, and Tony had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the smile from entering his face. Though Thor didn’t stop himself from laughing, the sounds rumbling out in the room.

“Ah yes, her magic does not come close to yours, brother. Forgive my foolish words. I was merely recalling the past facts.” He turned his attention back to Tony but the smile stayed in place, making his eyes twinkle with hidden laughter. And the look made Tony breath easier, it was nice to see Thor as bubbly as he usual was after having him storming in in the first place.

“She possesses an innate capacity to manipulate ambient magical energy. I have found she is quiet talented with the more trickery arts, although she is skilled in many areas of magic. Amora is well-renowned for her beauty, and has charmed many a man.”

“Because of the mind control?” The words made his throat tighten.

“Aye, it is said one kiss will make a man fall under her charm for a week.”

“Just a week?”

“Mind control is a difficult spell to cast by oneself. There are, of course, races that have more ease with these types of spells, but us Asgardians do not have a natural ability in controlling the mind of another, nor do many of the nine realms. I know of a few, but they are rare and more effected because of the blood through their veins than the race they are of. Many have tried, with trinkets and magic imbues, but the connection is always weak and the cost too great. Amora is the only sorcerer I have crossed paths with that has spelled a man for such a long time through a simple kiss.”

Tony frowned at that. He may not be a magic user, but something wasn’t adding up. He looked down at Loki, who sat there with more attention now the topics had moved. The godling was glancing to Tony regularly enough to make the mechanic think he was being checked on... He had an urge to ask Loki if the weird  Scepter was one of these magic imbues.

“She has matched my brother’s intelligence and skill, which is one of the reasons I believe they have worked well together in the past. That and their shared love of ruining my daily activities.” Thor let out a laugh, “I have also seen them fight over my daily activities as well.” Thor shook his head, more to himself.

“Right…so the foreign magic I found in Loki’s system is hers?”

“That is most likely correct!” Thor boomed, quite cheerfully, even with unsure words. “I should also add, she is assisted by a powerful minion called Skurge, the Executioner. Though my path has not crossed with his in recent times.”

“Oh, great,” Tony groaned. He rolled his head, effectively knocking Loki. Loki huffed but shuffled closer to tuck his head under Tony’s chin. Tony naturally nuzzled his head before sitting up again.

At the expression on Thor’s face he blinked, the smile seemed very different to the ones before. Tony coughed, trying to pull the attention away from his slip.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Yeah, no pro-” Tony went to wave him off.

“No. _T_ _hank you,_ my friend. I apologise for my aggressiveness, and my lack of… listening.”

“It’s understandable, given the circumstances, but yeah, bit of a dick move ignoring me like that, not that I’m not used to it. Still hurts,” he teased, putting a hand over his reactor in dramatic effect, although, with both brothers’ expressions with in eyesight, he felt like he was being seen through.

“Right, well, seeing as that’s over, what will you do now?” Tony quickly hurried one before either two could comment.

“I had hoped to stay...” Thor looked to Loki.

“No.” Loki turned away.

“Broth-” Loki shook his head harder at Thor, his face pushed against Tony. Tony sighed but rubbed his hand against the smaller back, he gave Thor an apologetic look.

“Sorry, big guy.” Tony’s tone was soft at Thor’s saddened expression.

“Nay, it is alright, I did not think it would be otherwise. I had just hoped.”

Thor started at them a moment, something distant falling over his face, before he shook his head gently as if to shake the thought off.

“I will not push my brother, not after the mistakes that led to our paths splitting.” The small confession almost made Tony want to shake Loki and go ‘ _see??_ ’. But instead he settled for twitching his hands and deciding silently that they were both idiots.

Thor looked ready to run and flee when Tony got another thought.

“Ah!” He nearly leaped out of his seat.

Thor’s eyes widened at the out burst, and Tony quickly settled on his seat.

“Another thing, Thor, you said earlier that sorcerers use magic imbues to help with mind-controlling. What exactly is a magic imbues?”

“On Asgard, it is commonly known to use materials to gather and store magic, which can be hard to find depending on what one wants the material to do. We commonly use gems to imbue oneself or an object with an elemental trait or to help with similar spells. On Asgard there is many a healer with healing stones, one of the most sought-after amongst us.”

“You don’t have good healers?”

“Nay, it is more for the efficiency with our systems, and to reduce the stress of our healers.”

“So if you don’t really have ‘imbues’ that would let you guys do mind-control with ease, how come Amora can?” _And Loki could?_ _Or was that something different?_

“I know not of how Amora uses such a heavy skill with no cost, of that I am unsure of, but she did studied under Karnilla, Queen of the Norns, who may have given her something that allows her to control men’s mind for so long...” Thor frowned for a moment, in thought. “I know no common items that have mind-controlling abilities in Asgard, nor in the Vault. I know of items that have help influence a wearer, but those must be placed upon them by the caster and Amora does her casting through a kiss… I have seen the usage of items that can give luck of a _specific_ sort, but they are less of controlling the mind completely, so I know none that can _completely_ take over one’s mind.”

Tony let that sink in a moment, before he shut his opening mouth as Thor’s face dropped, just the smallest of movements but enough for Tony, who was watching, to notice.

“Ah, I would say the Scepter that was used those years ago would be the only mind-controlling item I have come across, but that was not of Asgard.”

“What about the other races? I’ve heard the elves are magic-wielders – from your stories.” Tony swiftly changes the topic before they went down _that_ path.

“That is true, friend, but they focus on a different energy source, and again they are not naturally gifted in the controlling of the mind. They are good influences but they do not commonly give commands to another that take such an effect.”

“I know I’m a genius but this is still…a lot.”

“I apologise. Perhaps I should have started with the ‘types’ of magic, or energy that people can use or be gifted with?” Thor grinned at the put-off look Tony held. The Thunderer looked ready to laugh but he instead continued his explanation.

“Both Amora and Loki have what may be called, ‘Personal Energies’, which is simply mental and spiritual powers that sorcerers develop for themselves. This allows such things as astral projection, and thought-casting, and psionic energy. There is ‘Ambient Energy’, which is the more magical element from the universe. This is power that can be tapped into, for many effects, such as teleportation and energy bolts, though these generally involve actual casting of spells.”

“Next there is ‘Extradimensional Magical Energy’ which is more confusing and I have yet to study further into the topic, but, from what I have heard of it, it is more the art of tapping into extra-dimensional energy, and that both parties, the caster and target, must have a say in it. I am unsure of how this is acted.”

“And lastly the use of items, which I have of course already spoken on. I have not covered all that the items vary in as there is too much and it is unneeded. I should add that these magical items are created by powerful sorcerers or extradimensional entities.”

Tony let out a long breath. He was glad JARVIS recorded everything because he felt like he was going to need to go over everything again.

“You know quite a lot about magic for someone that doesn’t have any.”

“Aye, I am not gifted like the Sorceress of Asgard or that of Amora and Loki, though I do believe I have some Ambient Energy with my familiarity of lightening with and without my hammer.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. Thor blinked, then seemed to pick up on the message. He laughed.

“I studied the arts after Loki’s… After Loki fell from the bridge.” Tony was surprised Thor hadn’t said his betrayal, it had always seemed to start at one of ‘Loki’s Betrayal’, “I thought it would benefit, understanding how he worked.”

“To stop him.”

Thor hesitated.

“To begin with, you are correct. But… I found the more I read the more I understood, and the more it grew to interest me.” A shy smile took over his face, and he rubbed his neck. _He must have picked that up from Bruce_ , Tony thought with a small chuckle.

“My thoughts changed as I studied further. A part of me thought that perhaps my brother would… be proud that I had done such a thing... and that I would be able to discuss the subject without him rolling his eyes when he thought I had not been looking.”

The urge to laugh at the idea of the two of them was drowned out by the loss of ability to form words at the soft spoken  speech. He  swallowed heavily, his arms shifting around the weight that was Loki.  _Idiots, the both of them._ He risked a glance to Loki but the kid had his face turned away.

Thor gave  Tony one last smile, one that seemed too sad for his usually blooming face, and turned,  departing from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope I did that alright, and I didn't loose anyone?
> 
> I would love to hear what you think, your theories, ideas, I am fueled by your comments (and tears).
> 
> Comment here or message me on [Tumblr](http://mxvampirepunk.tumblr.com/) (about this fic or not).
> 
> EDIT2: Thank you to [Lokislonelylady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislonelylady/pseuds/Lokislonelylady) for pointing out some errors I missed!
> 
> So, I'm back (Pride was awesome and strangely lonely), and I've officially moved (kinda, hard bits over), so hopefully can go back to updating every week, will let you know next update!
> 
> EDIT: Dude, who actually found the hints... I let slip more than I should have but oh wellllllll


	8. As You Were!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a week late, but in my defense I slipped with my mental health (still in that slip), and when I did get round to writing the chapter I ended up writing more for the chapter after and a paragraph for the one after that... Which means if I can get my act together the next chapter will be released next week because it's basically written!
> 
> I am so tried that I gave up my fourth proof check, if it's bad then I apologise.
> 
>  
> 
> [Many thanks to my friend again for proofing this chapter (and all other chapters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome/pseuds/andfinallywearehome)

Once the door closed, the room fell into a heavy silence.

“Well… that was...” Tony cleared his throat, trying to sort the new and old information circling in his head. _And_ a new player to take into account. I _t was a lot to take in,_ _l_ _et alone…_ Tony stopped _that_ train of thought, he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. Tony looked to Loki, the kid was staring at him with unblinking emerald eyes, he swallowed a sigh. Loki blinked owlishly at him, then offered Tony a miniature shrug in reply; which immediately broke the illusion of childish wisdom the godling previously had going for him.

“Right. OK, well now that’s-”

_Sir, I apologise for interrupting, but Miss Potts is taking the elevator up to your level._

Tony pushed his lips together and automatically looked to the nearest camera at the AI’s voice. He groaned and titled his head back. _Well, shit._

“Well, shit.”

Tony slipped out of the chair, armed with Loki, and quickly gathered himself. He was not excepting a house call quite so soon, but after everything, he wasn’t surprised Pepper had rushed here so early, instead of the afternoon trip.

He got Loki and himself over to the lounge area in record time, only pausing at the mess over the floor. He internally cursed and grabbed the nearest pillows to put back onto the sofa. With a Stark Pad under his free arm, and unable to sort the rest of the mess out, he sat down on the sofa and took a calculated breath. Just as his back touched the cushions and the Pad was handed to a waiting Loki, the doors to the elevator slide open. The same doors Director Fury and Agent Barton had crawled into...

Pepper’s heels clicked on the floor as she entered, and Tony tried to hold back a wince at the change she had brought to the air. In one fluid step, she was over the boundary and in the room. Tony didn’t dare hold his breath, and focused his attention on something other than the critical gaze she was still sweeping around the room, he felt her gaze sweep across the mess that he had failed to clean up and grimaced away from the urge to look up. Loki took no interest in her, even when she glanced his way, the godling instead flickered through the odd apps Tony had JARVIS install just moments ago in an attempt to have something ‘kid friendly’ - or at least peculiar enough to keep Loki distracted.

As soon as her eyes had set on them, or more specifically on Tony, he got an itch that this occasion was going to be worse than handling SHIELD. He bite his cheek and finally looked up, straight into her unmoving stare.

“Pepper! The light of my life, I-”

“Mr Stark.”

He shut his mouth quickly at _that_ tone , eyebrows raised, and stopped himself from making matters worse by miming zipping his mouth shut. He did _not_ want to piss her off. No matter how tempting.

“Miss Potts.”

His lips wobbled at the attempt to be mature about the matter and he couldn’t help but give her a slipped smile. Her stern expression darkened.

“I had excepted your _little_ problem to have left by now.” Her gaze slide to Loki for a moment, then snapped back to him.

He tried to ignore the feeling that grew at the act, solidifying the anxiety that had edged forward since she had arrived; a light frown settled over his face instead. She had the air of professionalism, a thick shield that nearly matched his arrogant one. Tony didn't normally dare push against her when she was all business, but he _really_ wasn’t up for playing _that_ game with her now… and a part of him was… Well, she _did_ call SHIELD even after he asked her not to, and she had _agreed_.

“Yeah, well, SHIELD tried, didn’t get very far. So I’m looking after him for now.”

“I thought you were _stuck_ with him,”she managed to drawl, without moving her expression away from ‘boss’ and ‘stern’.

Even with her words an echo of his, all Tony could offer her was a clueless shrug.

“Ok..” Pepper let a slow breath out, looking close to rubbing her forehead in the effort to deal with him. She gathered herself with a body roll, like a shiver, as she pulled her professional mask back on. Tony knew her well enough to see the exact moment.

“I scheduled some meetings for you to attend on Friday, and I have a pile of documents you need to go over, as well as sign a few.” She gestured to the briefcase she was carrying, whilst placing it on the clear coffee table. Tony’s face dropped as he watched, and he opened his mouth to whine – or complain, either one.

“ _Small_ pile of documents.” Pepper gave him a pointed look.

He gestured to the arm chair next to him when it became clear she wasn’t moving- leaving.

“As you were!”

Pepper barely held back an eye-roll before she positioned herself on the chair beside Tony, and readied the Stark Pad on her lap, careful balanced on her crossed legs.

A silence fell over them. One that made Tony want to shift in his seat, but he didn’t dare disturb the two others in the room. There was a beat or two before Pepper actively began her own work, and if Tony hadn’t been paying attention he wouldn't have noticed the way her eyes slipped towards Loki every now and then.

“Are you...” Tony tried, but stopped when Pepper met his eyes. When he didn’t continue she looked at him with more impatience.

“What, Tony?”

He coughed, shifted, then leant forward to grab the case still on the table, wanting to do something with his hands. Loki made a distracted grunt at the movement, getting squished slightly, but settled against him as soon as Tony was leaning back again.

“I was just-” He took a breath, then cut to the point. “You contacted SHIELD.”

Pepper pushed her lips together, “I had to.”

He felt a twinge of anger bubble up, and he frowned. Pepper broke the eye-contact.

“No, you didn’t.”

Tony’s fingers twitched in the silence.

“Ton’.” Loki looked up at him, holding up the Stark Pad. The screen glared in Tony’s face as the godling pushed it closer, until it was nearly brushing his nose. He chuckled in a breath and nudged it away from his face. The screen had some game opened on it, Tony hadn’t paid attention to what, with big red letters over the top saying ‘FAILED’

“Need some help?” Tony asked with a smile, gently taking the pad from the offering hands. He set it down within both their reach on his knee. Loki relaxed against him as he restarted the level.

“Tony.” Pepper’s irritated tone met him, but he didn’t stop the game.

“Hang on.” He let out a small cheer when the victory screen flashed up moments later. Loki gave him a small smile, almost a thanks, when Tony looked back to the mini-god. _Ha. Mini-God_.

When he lifted his gaze back up, he was met with the stern face of Pepper who was watching them with an odd look on her face. It made his stomach twist, and reminded him of the look of repel she had worn when they had first turned up.

“What was it?” His tone that of innocent, the kind that always made people twitched with uncertainty and _bad_. He eased back into the sofa as Loki took the pad again; he took a minute to snuggle against Tony’s chest before going back to his game. Tony tried to not grin all melted at the action, especially with Pepper onlooking, but as his heart thumped behind his Arc-Reactor, he didn’t think he was succeeding very well.

“I had hoped you wouldn’t be distracted, but I did bring those papers for a reason, Tony.”

 _Annnd judging by_ that _face she saw._ Tony bite the inside of his cheek to stop his face from betraying him further.

“Sorry. I don't think I’m in the position to do the lot now, but you can leave them here, and-”

“You haven’t grown up at all.” Pepper snapped.

Her words cut through the room, and he blinked at her, baffled. _What?_ He opened and closed his mouth for a moment, watching as Pepper pushed her lips together as he struggled for words.

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with this.” He didn’t bother stopping the frown that slipped onto his face this time. She gave him a weird look, but he didn’t care, or have the energy, to decipher it. The air was prickling with unspoken words and tension. Then, as if she could no longer stop herself, Pepper glared at Loki in his lap.

“You know better, and yet you still…” She waved a hand around in an attempt to convey what she meant.

“Well, I _know_ I know better. I know what I’m doing, that’s for sure.” He let a lazy grin take over his face, even as the words just sent an old tiredness through him. He was getting sick of repeating himself. The frown on Pepper’s face deepened, and her jaw clenched, as she let out a long forced breath through her teeth.

“You don’t take anything seriously.”

“I do take stuff-”

“Oh, no, _don’t_. This is why we didn’t work.”

“Really? You’re bringing that up _now_!?”

“I’m not the one full of myself!”

“Again, I know what I’m doing!”

“Oh my g-” Pepper stood up, clutching her pad to her side until her fingers bleed white with the pressure, “You think everything is about you! Can’t you see if this blows up it won’t just be in your face?”

Tony frowned up at her, his hands flexing against Loki. _So many things wrong with that sentence._ Before he could stop himself, he lifted Loki off his lap and onto the seat beside him, ignoring the annoyed, put-off huff.

“I have it under control!” He stood as well.

“No. you don’t! You’re so caught up-”

“You’re not even taking in what I’m saying!”

“I could say the same for you!”

The room was silent except for their harsh breathing, which cut through the silence almost painfully as they continued to glare at each other.

“I can’t do this.” Pepper turned on her heels.

“Pepper-” He sped his pace to keep up with her longer legs.

“No. I tried.” _No you didn't._ “I thought SHIELD would straighten you out. Take this- this _problem_ away before you got yourself killed.” She said through her teeth, not looking back at him. ‘Or _worse’_ was left unspoken.

“I couldn’t _not_ help. You know this.”

Pepper turned at the door so fast Tony tripped and stumbled his steps.

“And I’m going to have to pick up the pieces.”

Tony winced at her words as they rang out and he knew he couldn't reply in truth.

“I- I’m sorry.” The words hung in the air weirdly, he didn't know what he was apologising for, it had felt wrong on his tongue. Pepper’s face softened, something Tony could immediately pick up on from years of knowing her.

“I know.” Then her face took a different expression, and the moment was over. “I’ll contacted Rhodey tomorrow. If things haven’t been sorted before then.”

Tony didn’t try to stop her, her tone already final, and his heart was too heavy.

He watched her leave with something weighting down his stomach. Even though the door shut with a soft click it seemed to echo around the corridor painfully loud. Hopefully, if her threat did ring true, then maybe at least Rhodey wouldn't come running in, guns blazing, without trying to understand… although… He took a breath, squeezing his hands and shook that trail of thought away. He hoped his friend would at least hear him out. If not… It would just be another nail to the coffin.

“J, you’ll keep an eye on her, right?” His voice was laced with that old tiredness that seeped into his bones. All of a sudden, he couldn’t help but _want_ otherwise. He hated to ask, but at least it would be another way to keep her safe, them safe, even if people would say differently. Someone always said differently.

_Of course, sir._

Tony gave his AI a small thankful smile. It matched JARVIS’ soft and thoughtful tone. It always touched his heart at how much the AI had grown since he first made JARVIS’ coding.

_Sir._

The AI’s voice was suddenly tinted with warning. _Not again._

_I should inf-_

There was a loud crash from the lounge, cutting off the AI’s words and Tony’s thoughts. He span on the heels of his feet, towards the direction of the sound with his heartbeat far too loud.

_Loki._

His breath caught, before he was racing down the corridor.

“Loki, are you-?” Tony stopped dead as he came around the sofa.

Laying over the newly destroyed coffee table was Loki. _Big_ Loki. Loki _Loki_. His long legs were sprawled across the broken wood as if he had fallen backwards onto it. His feet were still bare, and for a heart-stopping moment Tony was imaging the kid- of _Loki_ cutting himself on the broken glass, before he quickly scanned the rest of the body. The trickster was half-slumped against the feet of the sofa, sitting on the floor where a pillow or two was still discarded in Tony’s travels. The genius let out his held breath when there was no clear sighs that Loki had hurt himself during the change. He looked a bit disorientated, blinking sluggishly up at Tony’s words. Tony noted there was a faint green and gold glow to his skin; the active part of his brain helpfully supplied _magic_. For a second Tony swore he could see blue patches on Loki’s face and limbs, before the gold flickered over it and it was gone.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the _Loki_ before him, the sound finally drawing the god’s full attention to the mechanic in the room. He had a strong urge to cover the weird thump his heart was performing, but kept perfectly still, and didn’t let his eyes slip away from the sharp, searching gaze.

Then three things happened in rapid succession.

One, Loki’s eyes widened, his gaze twitching around Tony’s face as the dawning look of realisation swallowed the confusion and disbelief. Two, he righted himself, limbs tucked closer without looking caged, and raised his chin almost challengingly at Tony. Three, his face twisted in a threatening snarl, eyes hardening as they never left Tony’s, and he bit out the words “Never speak of this,” before disappearing into a puff of green magic. Which frankly, Tony found quite ridiculous.

Tony sunk to the ground. _Time to freak out then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg we're on the last leg guys, only a few more chapters left. Ek.
> 
> Thank you for commenting, it really gives me a boost, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it so far!
> 
> EDIT: Sorry, I forgot to add a title!


	9. No Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I got it out in a week! Whoop record! Ooh more characters!
> 
> NOTE: So the tense is all over the place, where I was writing in past (best I could) in previous chapters, but this is very much in the present. If it is a big issues, or ruins the read, I am happy to go through it again and change that!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Many thanks to my proof-reader again!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome)
> 
> (EDIT: Went back and linked all previous hlinks so that notes are not as cluttered on previous chapters! Yay!)

His Arc-Reactor was thumping. _No, not the Reactor_ , his heart. Tony could feel it pressing against his lungs until he was forced to gulp breaths, and curl into the echo of a panic attack. 

But he couldn't be panicking. There wasn't any reason _to_ panic, _right_?

It was just Loki returning to normal and disappearing… No reason for the blood to rush in his ears and his head feel like it was being pushed down, until all his body was a heavy weight he just couldn’t keep up. He groaned, his legs curling protectively to his chest and dropped his head in his hands, leaning his body weight into a slump that was more laying than sitting. A small part of his brain noted the distant voice of JARVIS ringing out, but it was drowned out by the blood in his ears.

He didn’t know how long it was before he felt a new presence beside him.

“Tony. _Tony_. ” Someone was shaking his arm. The touch was barely there, but it was sure enough that his brain noted it was real.

He couldn't bring himself to lift his heavy limbs up, his breathing already too erratic. The shaking continued, a firm comfort against the drowning.

“Tony, come on, breathe.” The voice was stronger this time, finally breaking through the wall of rushing blood in his ears.

“Wh’?” He slurred. His voice was rough against his throat, and he made no attempt to see if his limbs obeyed him, but allowed the person to pull his arms out of the way causing his legs slip out along the floor as the person took his weight. Tony blinked as his head was tilted back, his breath stuttering.

“That’s it.”

“Bruc’?” Tony frowned at the other scientist as he focused, Bruce’s concerned but calm face coming into view.

“That’s it, deep breaths.” Bruce slowly took a breath, held it, then let it out. He did it a few more times before Tony was able to follow. They stayed silent. Tony’s eyes dropped to Bruce’s chest to follow the rhythm and then back up to Bruce’s face.

“Can you count for me?”

Tony stared as the words took a few minutes to sink in. He gave a small nod to the patiently waiting Bruce, before slowly looked around the room.

“One… One coffee table. Two-” He took a shaky breath “Two chairs. Three… dirty cups.. Four...” He slipped off.

“Four pillows on the floor,” Bruce finished, making Tony give a weak chuckle.

“Four or more, you mean.”

“We’re counting what we can see.” Bruce spoke with that factual tone, but an amused look was softening his face. A smile easily slipped on Tony’s face at that, but it didn’t feel nearly as firm as it should have.

The last edge of panic eased away. As Tony’s breathing got under control in the silent room, he took the time to finally take into account how Bruce and he had ended up sprawled on the floor. He had latched onto Bruce’s arm whilst the scientist was helping him, with Bruce supporting his full weight, so that he was leaning on Bruce’s chest, between both of his legs, and with Bruce’s arms holding him with an aura of safety and care that he had long started to link with the other scienist. If he turned just slightly, Tony would be sitting with his back to Bruce’s chest. But the other had made sure to be within Tony’s sights.

“Sorry.” It sounded weak to both of them.

“There’s no need to apologise,” Tony opened his mouth, “ _Tony._ It’s OK. You were having a panic attack.”

Tony felt a rush to defend himself at the honest words that hung out in the air. He pulled away from Bruce, poorly as he didn’t get far enough for the warmth to leave him, but he did pull his arms away, covering his chest almost protectively. He ignored the frown that flickered over the scientist’s face.

“I- no…I wasn’t-” He took a breath, “I- That wasn’t a panic attack.”

_It wasn’t like previous panic attacks… It can’t be_ _. T_ _here’s no reason-_

Bruce gave him a look like he knew exactly what Tony was thinking.

“Tony, you’re allowed to have different types of attacks.” He voice was oddly soft. “You’re allowed to have an attack with or without common sense.”

“Ok, um.” He couldn’t bring himself to snark and tell his science buddy that the words sounded fake. He felt that tiredness again, and he just – _stopped_.

“Wait, when did you get all knowledgeable about panic attacks?” He couldn’t stop the confusion from filtering over his face.

Bruce offered a shy, small smile, eyes flickering away as if he was ashamed. But Tony knew, from spending hours with both sides of Banner and the green guy, that the shame was always there and always directed inwards.

“Since my friend suffered from panic attacks.”

Tony’s heart lunged and he tried to blinked away the sudden itch in his eyes.

“Oh, ok, sound reasonable” He swallowed as his voice cracked, looking away to hide the wobble in his emotions. He knew he didn’t hide it very well when, in the corner of his eye, he saw a small smile grow on Bruce's face, and felt a calming rub on his arm.

He coughed, and pulled himself up, untangling them.

“Why did you come up anyway?” He asked, changing the topic, as he helped Bruce up off the floor.

At the question Bruce got the bashful look over his face again.

“I had wanted to check on you anyway, and then Jarvis contacted me when you...” He trailed off. They both knew the AI had contacted Banner when Tony had started having a panic attack. It wasn’t the first time the AI had trusted Bruce with the task, and it most likely wasn't going to be the last. A small part of Tony knew that Bruce knew about the incident with Loki; if the AI hadn’t told him, then Thor would have.

Before Tony could reply, Bruce went on.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come up earlier, when I got back.” He did his nervous twitch, rubbing around his glasses.

“It’s OK. You were tired. Better to get your rest.” Tony waved him off, giving the other an out, even though Bruce pushed his lips together in a rare determined moment.

“I wanted to head here straight away after napping. I could spend the next few hours with you.”

The statement was very clear. Even Tony and his many _many_ issue could hear what his friend mean. Bruce wanted to make sure he could give Tony his full attention, and that he was the first out of the other avengers he had planned to go to after his return.

Suddenly Tony was so glad that he had Bruce in his life. Even though they hadn’t met under the best circumstances, they were friends, and Bruce was there for him. _Heck,_ _he even researched how to deal with panic attacks_ , and Bruce wasn’t even a medical doctor. Banner was probably the only one – other than JARVIS, but J didn’t count – who had a whole folder of how to deal with a lot of his ‘issues’, and, if anything, he might be the best person to help with his PTSD, if he could gather the guts to bring the scientist deeper into his life.

Without a second thought, Tony reached over to the skittish guy and pulled him into a hug. It showed just how far they had come when Bruce’s immediately reaction was to return the embrace instead of jump and run away shaking, like he had done the first time Tony had touched him. _And that was just a hand squeeze on the arm._ His heart beat for hisscience-brofor a moment, and he just breathed the moment in.

“I was wondering if you got any further on our project.” Bruce’s question was muffled by his shoulder.

Tony pulled back, hands on Bruce’s shoulder with a huge grin plastered on his face.

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Brucie.” Bruce met his enthusiasm with a shy look of his own.

“You mean you got stuck without me?”

Tony’s brain froze.

“Did you just sass me?” The grin wouldn’t leave his face, “What happened? Where’s my Brucie Bear gone?” He gasped dramatically, causing Bruce to chuckle. “I’m being betrayed by my own science bro!”

Bruce pulled away, not to escape like he would have done before, but to pull the mechanic along to the elevator.

“No, Tony. I’m still the same Bruce as always.”

Tony let out a breath.

“Yeah. I’m glad.”

Bruce gave him a look at the soft spoken truth, but the look wasn’t judgement – if anything, it was a look of soft fondness.

JARVIS silently opened the doors for them and they stepped inside.

“I’ve missed you.” Bruce was the first to admit the words – and if Tony held onto his sleeve a little tighter then neither was going to comment on it.

“I-” He cut himself off, the doors sliding closed with a small _ding_. At Bruce’s smile,  he knew he didn’t have to vocalise it. Bruce knew without him saying it. He probably knew how much his words meant to the genius, and Tony was thankful again for his best friend.

And, if he didn’t let go of Bruce until they had settled in the workshop below, then nobody but them would know.

* * *

“Tony, you can’t brood forever.”

“I’m not brooding.” Tony replied from between U and DUM-E on the floor. A range of sheets and schematics where sprawled out across his legs and the floor. There were even some images and designs floating around, where JARVIS was handling some of the new project.

Rhodey raised a judgemental eyebrow at him.

After spending the day with Bruce, and the day after between Bruce in his lab and working on SI projects, Tony was running out of steam, and as if by magic, _ha ha,_ Rhodey had turned up on the third night, bringing a storm with him. It was as if he could sense his brother needed him and rushed over, because, after getting a small scolding, he found out in fact that Pepper had not contacted Rhodey. Even though his arrival had _not_ be fun, now that Platypus was settled, it was nice to have him round.

“I’ve been busy.” Tony hid the wince at the defensive tone that seeped through his voice by ducking his head to U, as the bot handle a bit of equipment the size of Tony’s hand.

“It been days since Loki left and you’ve spent every minute of that time between your workshop and floor…”

Ok, Tony took it back. It _wasn’t_ nice having Rhodey around.

“I don’t see how any of that is related.” Tony’s pouted did nothing.

“ _Tony_ _,_ I literally can see magic-based projects floating around your workshop.”

“Well, yeah, but -” He looked to his bots as if they would be able to help, “After dealing with magic, I thought it best to dust of some abandoned projects and-”

“Which you could have done before.”

“- make sure we have all our cards up to date, and in play, which isn’t brooding Platypus.” He swore he felt JARVIS judge him. U even gave him a sad little beep. Rhodey was definitely judging him with _that_ face.

“Maybe he’s just making sure Loki can’t teleport in and kill him with his sparkly dust,” Barton interrupted, from where he had slipped in through the door. He held the air of smugness, and a clear grin was placed on his face. Tony groaned dramatically, over the painful thump that was his heart. Both U and DUM-E gave a happy beep at Loki’s name, and then a sad whiz. Tony patted them understanding comfort.

“Oh, great, it’s Birdie. Nice of you to crawl out of your nest to join us.”

The smile stayed but a sharp look entered Barton’s eyes. The archer opened his mouth with a sharp breath.

“None of that, guys,” Rhodey interrupted, shooting them both a look. Rhodey had only caught the tail end of what Tony had done about SHIELD, but the only thing that mattered to his brother was the fallout between Barton and himself, not the big-maybe-evil-orgnisation-he-kind-of-worked-for-but-also-manages-to-piss-off-weekly. He felt a swell of pride at the fact Rhodey was prioritising that sort of thing, for _him_.

“Not my fault he was an idiot,” Barton continued, “Loki’s probably put him on his shit list, sharpening his knives and all that.” Tony rolled his eyes at the archer, who look even more pleased with himself.

“If he had just handed him over in the first place, we wouldn’t all be on edge for when Loki returns.”

“Never asked for your help, birdbrain.” Tony grumbled loud enough to be hear by both, and ignored DUM-E’s attempt at comfort by shoving discarded papers in his face.

“ _Tony_.” Rhodey was scolding , but he quickly turned his eyes on Barton, who actually looked affected by the attention.

“I understand where you’re coming from Clint, but this isn’t the time.” Then, as an afterthought Rhodey added, “And you don’t know that. Loki could have broken free from SHIELD and then Tony would be in deeper shit at having given the kid over when he was vulnerable, resulting in whatever pain you guys had planned.” Barton’s face did a weird wobble, and Tony had to stop himself from whooping in triumph. _Eat that_ _,_ _birdbrain!_ He stuck out his tongue at Barton when Rhodey was still turned away. _God,_ he really wanted to hug his brother in arms and heart- _or was it soul?_.

“We-”

“Don’t. Now isn’t the time.” Rhodey cut him off, causing Barton to start, before Barton nodded, all professional.

When Rhodey looked to Tony, Barton stuck his tongue out at the mechanic, professionalism gone.

Tony gaped at him, unable to return the sentiment with Rhodey watching. If he wasn’t careful, Rhodey would go back to mumbling under his breath about ‘ _dealing with children_ ’, like he had the day before. _Not their best moment_. Tony looked at Rhodey with a small smile, unable to help himself, but as Rhodey spoke the next words , the smile fell off Tony’s face, as if a spear was sent through his Arc-Reactor.

“And _you._ You need to get over your crush and stop being miserable. You’re needed upstairs.”

It took a few seconds to recover from the attack, his mouth opened and closed a couple of times, with his hands flailing. U rolled out the way of the offensive limbs.

“I- I don’t- How- You-” He huffed, crossing his arms, protectively over his Reactor, but Rhodey wasn’t about to pick up on that.

He glared at Rhodey. The Traitor.

Tony closed his mouth firmly, ignoring the disgusted look from Barton that followed the snickering. He could have words later, and by words he meant an awesome and alluding prank, that would make him feel much better.

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, _in full sentences_ , a rant at the tip of his tongue, a loud ringing sound broke through the air. Rhodey jumped and flinched at the sound. Which was the only time Barton and Tony shared an amused look, both too used to the sound to react so, but they broke eye contact straight after. _Back to business then._

The Avenger’s alarm was going off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gawrd, just never a break for Tony! I am glad someone has at least given him a hug, finally!
> 
> I am trying not to rush now we are getting to the end but the next chapter seems to be more short bits with lots of time skips, hopefully I can rectify it!
> 
> I feel like there's something I'm missing....


	10. Unidentified ‘Villain’ - Female, in Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this might be the longest chapter yet?? I know it was the most number paged, but it has a lot of short paragraph, soooo!  
> (I kept writing mum, and then my friend changed it to the american mom, man so weird)
> 
> EDIT: I was wrong, chapter five officially has the highest word count. This is 13 page, five is 16.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
>  
> 
> [Many thanks to my friend for proofing yet again! (It must have been an nightmare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE AT END!!

Tony’s phone _pinged_ as he raced up the stairs, taking two at a time, to get to the launch pad. He flicked through the alert JARVIS had sent as he pushed his body against the opening door. JARVIS had set a system up to feed through the information to his phone for when they got called for duty as he sometimes couldn’t afford to find out all he needed to in other, more time-consuming ways, especially when he could just have all the information in the palm of his hand. He scanned the basic information.

 **An issue down** **town.**

 **Unidentified ‘villain’** **-** **female, in green.**

 _**J** _ _**ARVIS** _ _: Her energy signals match those of ‘The Enchantress’ as Thor implied, and that of the figure in the hydra base._

 **Police are keeping civilians away.  
Firemen have been called to a nearby building, but are unable to get close du** **e to advancing forces from the female.**

**Casualties** **and deaths are unknown. Civilians near to the villain** **sighting are** **un** **a** **ble to get to a safe** **escape** **route.**

Tony shrugged off his clothes down to his underwear, not looking to see where they landed, and fumbled with his flight suit as he kept walking the same pace.

“Captain got a plan yet?” He shot to the ceiling, stumbling slightly as his footing caught.

 _Mr Rogers, Barton,_ _Ms_ _Romanoff,_ _Dr Banner_ _and_ _Colonel_ _Rhodes_ _are taking the jet to the location._ _The Colonel_ _has been ordered to standby and help with the emergenc_ _y_ _services as of the non-_ _A_ _venger element._

Tony fought down a shiver as he stepped into the open air, the wind picked up, whipping around his frame; maybe it could tell of the impending battle.

JARVIS’ voice filtered through the in-helmet speakers as his armour folded around him, shielding him against the cold, and holding him in a protecting embrace.

 _Mr Rogers has prioritised the rescue of the civilians, and Ms Romanoff will support him_ _. T_ _hey plan to get the_ _fire-fighters_ _through and lower the chan_ _c_ _es of causalities. It should bring them closer to The Enchantress if the current_ _sightings_ _are correct, Sir._

Tony snorted at the tone J used at her name; of course his AI would take the time to judge.

He braced himself as his repulsors started; he took off at full speed.

“I’ll see what I can do, then.”

 _Odinson is on his way. Barton will need a pick up from either_ _one_ _of you, but has expressed his desire for Thor to ‘swing by’._ _Bruce is_ _on standby until the area of attack is clearer_ _. He_ _has_ _,_ _however_ _, o_ f _fered to assist you._

“OK, thanks, J. Patch me through when we get there.”

 _Of course_ _,_ _Sir._

It took a few minutes before he lost sight of his tower, then a few more to pass the main section of city life. Moments later, he was within sight of the mayhem.

He couldn’t see Amora, The Enchantress, _ugh,_ but overturned cars and debris littered the streets, shops were abandoned, and there were scorch marks along broken concrete and bent posts. The other streets where destroyed as if to make a path leading towards the last known area the green-dressed woman was seen in. _She was probably crackling_ _in glee –_ _that seemed like a thing a crazy witch-mage-bitch_ _would do_. If Tony wasn’t in a rush he would have stopped to spot the pattern of destructive streets, but he could see the trickle of fleeing people, so he flew past the Police perimeter with a blast of repulsors. A few empty places, bins, mainly, were being set alight and ransacked by what looked like golems; they looked to be made up of stone and rubble at a glance, a few even had limbs of rubbish, but Tony could spot how each golems simmered with the tell-tale glow of magic. _Amora’s minions most like_.

Tony pulled away from a huddle of them, throwing mail and paper around, when it looked like one of them noticed him; if they weren't causing harm, he didn’t want to risk being outnumbered.

There was a blink on his interface, his scans picking up new information, a trickle of magic that pulsed across an unseen pattern. It was almost a relief to have scanned Loki, having already caught Amora’s magic prior he knew he could pick up even the smallest of spikes and follow it sooner than if he haven’t. Not that he couldn’t of found her if he was going in blind, he was a _genius_ Tony knew he could track her down if he wanted to, it just would have took time he didn’t know he had to spare...

“Make a note of where that’s coming from.” JARVIS immediately ran more scans, “I want to know where she is as soon as possible.”

 _Understood_ _,_ _sir_ _._

Another sharp turn and Tony could see the gathering of firefighters on the street below. Tony slowed down enough to check them over. He could see where the firefighters were attempting at getting closer, but a wall of those weird golems seemed to be advancing on their trucks, halting all progress.

Tony huffed. _When were the others getting here?_ He sent a blast their way, and almost let out a cheer as his target was hit and more tumbled at the blast, but the victory was cut short by the sight of the derby reforming itself with a shimmer… _Great._ The ones he hit turned around to watch him fly over.

 _Shit_ _._ _Well, a_ _t least_ _that got their attention away from the firefighters..._

He rolled sharply in the air as a lamppost was thrown at him.

“Oh, you fuckers.”

“Tony, are you ok?”

 _Y_ _ay_ _, back up_. He continued flying further into the chaos, putting more kick into his feet repulsors, knowing the others would handle that rescue.

“Yep. Peachy. Just to let you know, the weird golem things can rebuild themselves.”

A chorus of “shit” met his ears. He grinned into his mask.

“It is a low level spell, friend. They are used for more meaningless tasks but are harder to destroy on one’s own.”

“Thor, music to my ears!” He rolled out the way of another makeshift projectile, “Tell me what I gotta do, buddy.”

“At this level, a simple knock out or distraction at the source should stop the connection enough for the golems to crumble.”

Barton whistled in the background. “Brilliant. If only we knew where Ms Greenie was.”

“Clint, get higher.” Barton groaned at Roger’s voice.

“Alright, Cap, just – someone please sever that connection soon, these minions are fucking annoying.” A couple of snorts broke through. “Thor, you got me?”

“Aye.”

Tony chuckled at the distant rumble that came in agreements with Thor.

As he got deeper into the web of road and buildings, and minions, it only became more chaotic. Where before they were empty of any city life, most civilians fleeing as soon as the destruction happened, but these had patches of helpless civilians, some running from advancing golems, and some he caught glimpses of through shop doors and office windows. The people who got caught up in the carnage. He shot at what he could, but all it did was aggravate the golems into following him. He barely missed a mailbox being thrown at him as he swerved in the air.

He only slowed enough to blast at advancing rock puppets that had cornered a mother and her child, and scooped them up into the air with a scream from each. He glanced back; at least the golems seemed to be a lot slower, even if the ones that fell back still chased after him no matter how much ground he put between them.

“You ok, ma’am?” He asked the lady clutching to him, the child stuffed in both of their iron holds. He received a weak nod. “Normally passengers would be freaking out a lot more by now.” He smiled even though they couldn't see, “I think you’ll be alright.”

The lady gave a laugh that the wind caught; she pressed her cheek to her kid’s head, the later looking less scared and more excited as each moment passed.

“I’m a mother of four. What can I say?” That startled a laugh out of him; he held them with great care as he slowed their descent.

Tony set them down, back where the police were keeping the civilians at bay, and gave the kid a hug; said kid squealed with delight and ate up his small words of praise. The mum looked at him with a softening thanks, laughing even as she was pulled away by the paramedics, her kid following like a hyped puppy. As he flew off, he caught the tail end of “-AT US! BUT IRON MAN, MOM! MOM, IRON MAN!”

He chuckled to himself, rocketing through the air to take a different passage of destroyed street. He didn’t have time to waste.

In the distance, he saw the burning building, and nearly stopped at the signs of people present before JARVIS dutifully informed him that Romanoff and Rogers were already helping the firefighters with that situation.

_The two avengers will get to the people in time._

He let out a long breath.

Tony turned another corner, following a flux of energy that he hoped was leading him to The Enchantress, which kept disappearing and appearing all over his scanners. _A_ _lmost like it was running away._

He got a flash of red in his screen just as a bolt of electric skimmed his side and he jerked in the air.

“Fuck!”

“Tony-?”

“Fine, fine!” He shouted back at Rogers, a little too harshly.

He gritted his teeth as he jostled his limbs about to stabilise himself in the air, and searched for the source of the attack. He quickly blasted his repulsors, shooting him a few feet upwards, and felt the head from the next bolt skim his foot. _Fuck._ That would _not_ be nice in his leg. He needed that limb...

“ _Wait_. Aren’t those Doctor _Doom’s_ bots?” If his voice rose a few notches in frustrated shock, he wouldn’t admit it.

_Scanning._

Tony dodged another attack. Now that he had seen it coming, from a horrible metal clunk of a bot, the bolts looked more like spears—sharp, thick, spears with extra kick in the form of shock running throughout it. _T_ _hat_ was going to _hurt_ if he got it in him.

 _You would be correct_ _,_ _sir_ _._

“Oh shit, guys, we have a problem.” There was a scatter of ‘ _what’s_ _’_ through the comm, and a singular ‘ _another one?!_ ’, which could have been Barton or Rogers.

“Doctor Doom may or may not also be involved. I mean, it is his bots, one of his newer ones judging by the shiny parts and- claws?!” He span through the air as another bolt was sent his way. _URG_ _, couldn’t it just keep fucking still!?!_

“But I can’t get close enough, and my sensors aren’t able to lock on to get a clear scan to see if it’s been tampered with-” The bot shot sideways when he fired at it, then skittered across the road, dancing along his smaller, steadier, scanners range, “-These things are fucking _fast_ _._ Has he upgraded?”

“I fucking hate Doom,” Barton growled, then grunted as something hit him, “Stupid robots.”

Tony gritted his teeth, not the only one then.

“I know. I can get a clear shot, if I just-” He dodged a quickly-becoming-predictable bolt, and why didn’t he pick _that_ sign, before something – a slab of concrete! - was slammed into the back of him. _Fuck!_

“ _Fuck_ _._ _”_ He swerved and dropped in the air, a throbbing pain blossoming at his back. He managed to restart his repulsors just a few feet from the floor, shooting back into the air, just as the golem that hit him picked up another part of broken concrete.

He flew off just as the rest of the golems made their way closer and another Doom Bot appeared from a dark alleyway.

“JARVIS!”

 _I apologise_ _,_ _sir_ _. T_ _here seems to be issues with the scanners the closer we get to_ _what I presume as_ _the source._

“Well, at least we know we’re getting close,” He flew higher, surveying the lower roofs and skimming the towering building; now that the appeal of investigating the streets had worn off, he needed a larger view.

“Tony, you ok?” Bruce’s voice broke through his inner thoughts; the tension in his back released and he let out a breath through his nose.

“Yeah, just living on the edge, you know how it goes. You and the other guy going to be joining us?”

“We’re going to get closer before Hulk gets involved. He doesn’t like magic that much.”

Tony laughed.

“I bet.”

“Everyone doing ok?” Roger’s voice sounded strained, even with concern the main component of his voice. Tony quickly flipped in the air and scanned in the last-known direction of the good ol’ captain.

“Dude, really?” Barton groaned through the comms.

His scans showed Rogers doing some heavy lifting. Tony let out another breath -they were good on that end, at least.

“Clint, shut up.” Romanoff’s voice made him jump. He had honestly forgotten she was on the comms too.

“Seriously, though. First Loki, now this crazy chick – and, to top it off – Fucking Robots.”

“Don’t worry your little birdbrain, Barton.” Tony couldn’t help but snark as he shot at a passing bot. “We’ll protect you.”

The bots were easier to defeat compared to the golems, as they stayed down, but that armour and _power_ still made it a bitch. Luckily Tony had the right tools.

“Alright, Stark, no need to-”

“I have spotted Lady Amora!” Thor’s cheery voice took over the comms. Everyone let out a collective silent breathe at his voice, and it wasn’t just because of the news he brought.

“Oh, finally!” Tony cheered, “Bring out the big guy!”

Bruce faintly chuckled, his shy smile present even through the comms. Tony’s grin widened; he knew Brucie _knew_.

“Thor, can you tell you what she’s doing?” Roger asked. He sounded out of breath.

“She appears to be exploring the fine services of your coffee shops.” Thor’s voice was far too cheerful for this situation, _again_. “Her minions have created a type of perimeter while she enjoys her beverages.”

“Fucking lunatic,” Barton mumbled, earning a disappointed note from Captain America and an agreement from Romanoff, Bruce and himself.

Abruptly Tony was struck with a thought.

“Wait. Thor, didn’t you say she had-?” A large explosion light up his screen and the blast hit his side, he was knocked sideways abruptly.

His system flickered, screen and reactors jolting through the shock. He gritted his teeth, blinking at the burst of colour and light in his sight, and tried to stabilise himself blindly through the air.

“Shit. Shit. _Shit_.”

His comms cracked in his ear. He swore he could hear the wind as he sailed through the air.

“To- Ar- _To_ _n_ -! -Re ~~-~~ Por-?” There was a click as it cut out. A buzz signalling its disconnection from everything. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck-_

“JARVIS!”

He tried to bite back his panic as another burst of energy rocked his suit. He blinked through the spots in his vision, desperately trying to see past the moving scenery and- fire – _fuck- right- explosion._ He couldn’t stop wobbling in the air; something was wrong with his stabilisers. He couldn't see where the explosion had come from— _shit_ , he couldn’t tell up from down, he just- he couldn’t fucking _tell._

_Sir, on your left!_

JARVIS’ voice cut through the broken buzz in his ears.

Before he could move his flailing limbs and faulty repulses to act on the warning, a heavy _something_ hit him in the side.

He knew then that he was falling.

A different sensation shocked him.

His stomach lunged. His heart hit his Arc-Reactor. His ribs pulsed. A bone screamed at the centre of where he was hit. Something _hurt._ His insides jolted with the movement, the only tell at the change of direction.

_You-! You ruined it!_

That wasn’t JARVIS’ voice.

He ran both hot and cold as a wave of panic rose through him. He _couldn’t_ _breath_ _e_.

There was a crash; something slammed into him, hard enough to send stars through his head and his vision blinked black.

No, not slammed into him – he was hurled _through something._

All of a sudden he wasn’t falling any more.

He heard the sounds of his armour skidding across the, _the_ _floor? Wall?_ _Ceiling?_ A flash of sparks from the metal on stone flickered at the edge of his sight. He could feel every bruise and start of pain as he was ragged dolled into different directions, unable to avoid the surroundings.

Pain erupted in his head as he went _through_ s-another _wall_ , there was pressure building behind his eyes.

Each wall he was hurdling through slowed his decent. Until he was dizzy with the twists and turns that his body was thrown.

The pain increased until he felt it pressing at his forehead and something wet was stuck to his hair. He couldn’t tell when he had closed his eyes but he couldn’t open them. He didn’t try.

He skidded across the very hard ground _below_ him, his armour clanging horribly against the floor like nails. Until he came to a stop.

 _Building_ _,_ his brain sluggishly supplied.

Pain was rippling up his back, along the path of where the concrete slab had hit him, then the wall, walls, his head was throbbing with the pressure behind his eyes, between his eyes, spreading to his nose. His ribs hurt, aching with fresh damage, it pulsed in pain along with his shoulder. _Must had caught it_. He could feel the telling bruises scattered across his body.

_You stupid mortal-_

Tony groaned, trying to move his dying armour, and felt a shot of pain from one leg, but it was numb compared to his ribs. He knew he must has broken something. Multiple things. If he was any other man, being hurled through building would definitely have broken his spine. But he was Tony fucking Stark, so his back only burned with pain, and began to ache with something more; it was times like this he was so glad he added that new, supporting skeleton to his armour. He braced himself on the floor and winced at the throb from his wrist.

His interface was dead. His breathing echoed around his helmet. His heart was pumping along to panic. He bit his cheek until he tasted blood.

“Oh, shut up,” he bit out. If he was going out, he might as well be an ass about it.

_I’ll kill you!_

“I don’t even know you, Lady.” He finally, _finally,_ got up on his knees. Slowly his interface flickered on and he fought to keep breathing through the relief. The relief was quickly stomped out as his screen flicked on in time to see boots on the edge of his vision… in front of him.

 _WE’LL KILL YOU_ _._

The sound pierced his ear in time with the swift kick to his side. He bite off a scream. He couldn’t give the bastard that. Even as he felt his bones move against his skin. His organs moving in protest.

He raised his arms protectively as hands grabbed at the collar of his armour and tugged up. Pain shot through him, making his his knees shake, and black spotted his vision. Something was broken, more broken – _he_ was broken. He flinched away from the hold, grunting as a hand landed against his head and his head whipped back. He choked against the sudden lack of air.

He faintly noted a distant rumble, and wondered if the others were alright.

He was jostled again, the hands holding him higher, as his shoes scrapped the ground. His head rolled forward and he could see the guy fully.

His eyes hurt.

The guy had weird markings on his head. Tony let out a wet giggle. The guy growled and made an abrupt movement, as if to throw him – or was it kick him? Tony couldn’t tell through the nausea. It shook his bones painfully. _Huh, is that_ _what_ _old people felt like?_ Panic made him lunge his arms up, moving his hands to try and push at the person in front of him. His- _Fuck Fuck-_ His fingers were _too cold_ , and he feebly grasped at nothing. One hand latched onto the wrist of the hand holding his armoured collar.

“Normally people give me a drink first.” He shot out as the bald– he was bald- guy- asgard? - ripped the plating off of his already-throbbing-with-pain gauntlet, the one awkwardly grasping at nothing he noted as the pain intensified. The- The- It must be The Executioner-

“Not matching the whole green theme, heh.” The words came out slurred.

“Shut up.” A fist was slammed into his gut, erupting pain through his already aching insides, and he heard the cracks and scratches of his armour. The pain blossomed into heat, his gut shot through him and he gagged. Tony sent a silent wish he wouldn't throw up in his suit. That would _not_ be the best way to go.

Another fist against his shoulder. Cold pain shot through him. He desperately tried to pull himself away, his feet scraping uselessly against the floor. His suit didn’t have enough power to carry itself. It was too much. _Too much._ The weight of metal and pain and hurt and- Another hit blanked his vision. He screamed as the kick found his leg and he felt a shard of his armour dig into his leg. His mouth tasted of blood and salt.

_S-ir-_

He let out a sob at the voice. He knew the hope of _not alonenotalonenotalo-_ was pointless but, fuck, his AI sounded so worried, so much concern laced within the broken voice in his speakers, and he was suddenly so scared by the panic that his AI had for him.

How much had J fought to speak to him? How much was it killing JARVIS to be unable to fight through the magic and help his creator? How much could his kid take?

 _Fuck_ Who was going to look after JARVIS now? He had lived so long with the AI and now-? Who was going to look after his bots? Fuck, they were going to be so gutted. He hoped Pepper would at least help U and DUM-E keep together.

Tony’s fingers twitched. He could see the smile on the baled one’s face, but he couldn’t shut his eyes even when he wanted to.

There was a tingle of energy in his undamaged gauntlet. _Oh OH._ He loved JARVIS. Both survivors, both fighters. Even on the edge.

He raised his undamaged hand and put his trust in his firstborn.

JARVIS send the last bit of power into a powerful blast. Powerful enough to separate the two. It sent Tony flying back, and slammed him against the wall with a pain-laced scream. The screamed chocked into a groan as he slipped against the wall on the ground.

The blast had cut off all of his systems except for his eyes. Both of them didn’t like being blind.

He blinked through the fuzzy vision, his cheeks growing damper, and he allowed himself to acknowledge the tears he was finally shedding, a wet broken sob left him as his body screamed through the mixture of hot and cold pain.

He was helpless to do anything but watch as his Executioner simply straightened himself from the stumble the blast caused – _asgard fucker_ _–_ and locked onto him with a hard promising gaze.

Tony let out a weak chuckle.

“Din’t see tha, di ya?” He felt blood in his mouth. His leg pulsed with a numbing pain; he could feel the wetness leak along the limb. His suit didn’t leak right? When did he get wet? His head was wet as well... When? Something was sticky…

His chest gave a painful tug around his Arc-Reactor as he took a breath.

And he was alone.

No hum of power – only his Reactor was alive, and that wouldn’t be the case for long with how Mr Executor was looking at him. No buzz of comms. No annoyingly familiar chatter. No tingle of energy. No power or strength. _Nothing_.

His screen flickered and his heart sped up. He couldn’t _not_ see, he couldn’t- he-.

The Executioner was nearing. He always knew his suit was going to be his coffin, but not like this. He let out a sob. _Not like this._ He still had things to do. _Not like this, please._ There were still people that would miss him. _I can’t leave them_ _,_ _please._

He needed to say sorry, he needed to- He needed to say thank you,He needed- he wanted-

_Pleasepleasepleaseplease not please- not yet notyetnotyetnotye-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IT FUELS ME. (SO DO YOUR TEARS MUHAHAHA)  
> I did update the tags, soooooo  
> EDIT2: Corrected a spelling mistake that was pointed out!  
>  
> 
> Note: I start uni soon (just, don't think about it), BUT I fucking wrote all the chapters. I'm so proud. So not I just have to finalise the last... 3 chapters and done!  
> I'll keep releasing the chapters weekly, unless uni is pure hell to begin with then I might just publish the last lot in one go (if my friend is not also overloaded to proof my work!).


	11. Anthony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it sucks that Tony died. Right guys?
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and proofer for this chapter (and fic), find them [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome)

Somewhere in the abyss, Tony was aware of pain – the blood-pulsing pain that set an ache into the deep makings of his bones, until it carved its way into the corners of his body. No matter how much his body screamed, he couldn’t move, couldn’t make a noise. Maybe he was dead? He was stuck in eternity, his hands and toes turning numb at the pain, and he forgot. Just before his consciousnesses sunk back under, he faintly cursed to whatever was watching: _Witches are bitches._

He couldn't tell how long it had been when he next floated into awareness; the next time he was conscious enough to feel the red hot pain through his body. But he knew it was a _different_ time as there was a soft voice beside him, a cold breeze against his ear and cool fingers brushing his forehead. The cold stood against the burning pain, headstrong and solid. No matter how much he fought, he couldn’t stop himself from being dragged back into unconsciousness.

Next time he didn’t bother tying to curse at the agonising pain. He didn’t fight to stay lucid. He simply floated along the edge of consciousness as voices filled the surrounding air, side by side with the buzzing in his ears. He couldn’t even cry out, or twitch his fingers in protest, when strong large arms lifted him, jolting his rag-doll body up. It shocked him back into the blank dark abyss.

The fourth time Tony was met with feeling. He could feel something other than pain. His fingers hurt with the itch that came with getting feeling back into the edges of his body. There was something soft below and above him; a non-painful warmth setted into his aches. His body felt looser, muscles uncoiled. There was an itch on his arm but he couldn’t move to scratch it. There was a soft bibbing in the background. He fell into a more peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

A scrape of a chair against the floor woke him.

Tony took a shaky breath, waiting for the assault of pain to start up again, and was hit, instead, with the taste of sterile air. It made him want to gag but he held back, letting the breath out again.

He tried to move his limbs but couldn’t, a wave of panic drench him, he was pinned to the soft mattress. He couldn't move, he couldn't _move_ _._ His lungs took another flood of panic; something beeped loudly in the background.

“Tony.”

He flexed his fingers; the small movement kept the panic at bay; roaring behind his walls. He needed room to _think_. Whatever they were pumping him with was strong. He still felt a series of new aches in places too deep for the drugs to reach, aches that sat in his joints and moved with each breath, a warning of the pain kept behind floodgates. He would take it – it was a better burden than before. At least he could _think. Think, breathe, think._

He felt a hand on his shoulder, evasive, and relief filled him when his body flinched away from the touch. Even the numbed echo of pain that followed sent hope through his heart.

“ _Tony_ _._ _”_

Now that he was paying attention, he felt the last bit of panic ebb away as he flexed his hands against the telling sighs of _not_ being cuffed around his wrists. He didn’t dare focus on his ankles yet.

There was a warmth against his skin. He blinked his eyes opened and was immediately blinded with a bright light.

“N’p n’” He slurred, squeezing his eyes shut.

There was a laugh to his right.

Tony groaned; it felt like someone had stuffed cotton wool into his mouth. He ran his tongue against the roof of his mouth, the movement bringing awareness to the ache in his tongue. He must had biten it at some point.

He tried opening his eyes again. It took a couple of tries before the room seemed to dim enough to be about to look around.

“N’ hop’st’l?” He swallowed through the dryness in his throat. God, he needed a drink. Not even the alcoholic kind...

“No hospital, Tones.” The voice was so very soft to his ears.

A set of hands slid under his head and tipped him towards an offering cup. Tony blinked against a wave of dizziness but gulped happily at the water, he tried not to choke as the liquid both soothed and stung his throat; he didn't realise how dry it was until he was gulping at the cooling water. A faint echo of hands pushing at his throat until black spots dotted his vision assaulted him. The cup was pulled away and he finally looked at the person attached to said hands, blinking away the burnt edges. Bruce was watching him with that soft, scared look in his eyes; he was standing as close as he could on the left of his bed without kneeling on it.

The doctor was hunched in on himself, hands delicately cradling the cup, and he kept pushing his glasses with an old worn worry. He looked so out of place in the slick room, almost small. An opposite to his green persona. Tony gaze slipped sideways, to the warm present on his right.

He let out a whine of frustration.

Rhodey beamed, the look too mischievously for the mechanic, and Bruce let out a hidden laugh.

Tony attempted to swipe at Rhodey, but it was cut short as the movement only shot a sharp pain through his bones. The grin on his brother’s face immediately toppled into concerned territory.

Tony hated that look.

“I’fin.” He licked his dry lips, not acknowledging the weird tug in his chest as he watch his two close friends stand over him. Well, hover was more accurate. _Like mother-hens._

“You have multiple broken bones, a fracture on your wrist and ankle, you had to get stitches, you’re covered in bruises-”

“Oh, and you nearly died!” Rhodey cut off Bruce’s rant. The scientist pushed his glasses up as he ducked his head with the outburst. _It was never good when they were agreeing._

Tony grimaced, the loud voice cutting through his head sharply.

Rhodey’s face softened as he noticed, and he took a breath.

“Tony, you...” Rhodey ran a hand down his face.

“I’m sorry,” Tony croaked, eyes flickering away.

“No. No.” The tone wasn’t hard. It didn’t make him flinch. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Tony’s brain stopped. _What?_

“Wh’a?” He flexed his hands, the urge to fidget was sneaking up on him, but he _couldn’t,_ not now, not with them.

Rhodey and Bruce were looking at him weirdly. Tony almost sighed. _A_ _lmost_. But he was too tried, too tired to play masquerade.

Rhodey sat down beside his bedside. He raised a hand as if to touch Tony but stopped, dropping the extending limb into his lap.

“It wasn't your fault, Tony. I know that’s hard to believe, but you were attacked and, yeah, I’m pissed, but I’m not pissed at you. I’m pissed because you nearly died and I couldn't do anything.”

The confession hung in the air.

“I-” He cut off at the looks sent his way.

“Tony.” Bruce hesitated touching him, but gently touched his fingertips to his bare arm, near to where a tube was plugged in him. Ah, the drugs. “We found you amongst the rubble. Your suit was destroyed and you were bleeding out… I- I couldn't find you pulse..” Bruce looked so small, and it hurt his heart. Tony reached out before Bruce could pull away and took his hand. Bruce rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

“We got you here as fast we could.” A weak chuckle. “I made sure they didn’t send you to a hospital, even though Steve was aggressive on that front…” Bruce took a breath. “You scared us.”

Tony took in the silence. It was easier to breath now, even if he hated tasting the stale air.

“You scared the Hulk,” Rhodey added with a little bit of glee. Tony sent him a look, then back at Bruce, who was starting to look less teary and more bashful.

“Brucie?”

“Thor and Hulk got to you first. Um, he was a bit pissed-”

“A bit? He mapped out all the ways he was going to hurt the ‘Witch’.”

“Yes… he got, um, protective… He made Thor do an area check to made sure no bad guys were near, and then told Thor that he had to be very careful when picking you up.”

“Thor told me Hulk threatened him.” That startled a laugh out of Tony, and his ribs flared up in protest. He groaned and waved off the concern that he got in return.

“Yeah, Hulk was very detailed in what he would do to Thor, and made sure to point out that ‘even though he liked Thor best, he would still happily break his legs’. Of course, Hulk was much smoother with his words. He changed back to let me check you over.”

“He did?”

“Yeah.” Bruce had a small happy smile on his face, the coroner of his mouth twitching. “Yeah,” he breathed out.

Tony squeezed his hand before pulling away as Bruce rubbed the point under his glasses in old habit, it was like he was trying to rub the small smile on his lips, it didn’t look like it was going to go away that easily.

Tony was happy the two were getting along better. He took the silence as time to try his best not to look over-the-moon-gleefull at being proud of his Brucie, that would be a quick way to scare the smile right of the other scientist’ face... He was glad Bruce hadn’t at any point got that look on his face he normally did when talking about Hulk. If he read it right, it even seemed like Bruce was privy to Hulk’s information more these days, instead of using one of the other Avengers as a messenger.

“So… what happened? To the others?”

The two shared a look over his bed. Then both bounced on the subject. At least they weren’t going to try and hold back information, last time they tried that they had found Tony hacking into the computer system on a broken leg. No one was happy with _that_ fall out.

“Well, after we lost connection with you, you became our priority, Steve and Natasha had already helped the fire-fighters as much as they could without getting in the way, so we were able to leave the emergencies services to the rest. We couldn’t see Amora, but, by the time we had found you, the golems and bots had disappeared.”

“What about ‘The Executor’?” He could almost _taste_ confusion in the air. He would have laughed at the twin expressions on their faces if it was any other time, and with less on the line.

“Who?”

“You know, Amora’s main minion? An Asgard who's in love with her? Guys, come on, Thor wasn’t holding back on this information.”

“What about him?” Rhodey pegged the question.

Tony opened his mouth, slowly frowning, he closed his mouth. _They didn’t know._

“Tony?” He did his signature Tony Stark dismissive head shake at the concern.

Rhodey just about looked relieved at seeing one of his moves, while Bruce just huffed in amusement.

“Nothing, nothing, I thought maybe the explosion was due to him.” At least, he didn’t need to scramble for cover.

“Most likely. If that explosion did that much damage to you, it would make sense there was magic involved. Or more magic, anyway.” Rhodey didn’t show any signs on not agreeing with him, “SHIELD gathered as much data on it as possible, and seeing as you already have info on that stuff, they’re going to contact you about it. So you can study it to your heart’s content.” He chuckled.

“Please.” Tony scoffed, with one of his best smiles, “If they don’t, I’ll just hack them.”

“I didn’t hear anything.” Tony waved the eye-roll off, the pain wasn’t as sharp now he was bracing for it.

“I’m sure they will give you the details, Tony,” Bruce spoke, “Even if they pull their teeth out doing it.”

Tony’s laugh was cut short by a yawn.

“And that is my cue to go.” Rhodey stood up, stretching. “Behave.” He gave Tony a firm look, clasping his uninjured shoulder.

Tony mock-gasped. “Me?”

Bruce helped him get comfortable, ignoring the mutters of protest.

“I’ll check in tomorrow.” Shocking Tony, Bruce reached over and brushed his hair out of his face, with a fond smile. The two made their way to the door.

“Yeah,” Tony croaked, blinking at the dampness in his vision. “Tomorrow.”

He sent the two a smile that wobbled as soon as the door shut.

* * *

That night, he dreamt of hands cupping his cheeks and an angry voice that broke into concern, a thumb brushing the edges of his bead. Rough material was under his fingertips. Someone was warm beside him.

He woke up with changed bandaged that seemed softer than the ones he fell asleep with, and a warm tingle to his cuts and bruises, like someone had massaged the skin there with something, _probably some cream or something,_ he thought with curiosity that made thoughts race.

When a nurse – Nurse Madeleine, with whom he had the pleasant experience of being on the receiving end of both her kindness and her stubbornness – entered the room to hand him his ‘breakfast’.

He didn’t ask her if she had changed his bandages.

She handed him a tray of herbal tea and hot porridge; he laughed softly at the tea. Normally he would try his luck with getting coffee out of the nurse, but he felt tired and loose – not the drug-pumped kind of loose, but a relaxed, calm kind of loose that had settled into his bones overnight, running away the aches. It followed along his new bandages at least.

Instead, he drank the tea with an appreciative hum. It soothed the soreness in his throat and was the right about of hot, even though it left an unpleasant tang to his mouth. He could at least grimaced at that. Nurse Madeleine chuckled at him.

He even ate as much as he could, his good mood pushing him forward. Nurse Madeleine even sneaked him a handful of berries to stir into his bowl. He grinned.

When Bruce visited, he brought with him a trail of worries and concern. Tony was a little annoyed at the over-barring shadows, but at least Rogers stopped Barton from punching him in the arm as the archer exclaimed _“You fucker!”_. He was sure he could see tears gathering in Barton’s eyes, but he could neither confirm or deny it before Natasha was swooping in and taking up his then-empty side.

When everyone had settled down from the concern, and when Rogers finally noticed Tony’s wincing at the rising voices, they all found places to sit and an easy conversation floated: Barton on the armrest of Natasha’s chair, Rogers on the other one, Bruce hovering at the edge of Tony’s bed before Tony threatened to injury himself by kicking his science bro until he sat down (then Bruce was sitting on the edge of his bed, fiddling with his sleeves). Thor was hovering by his feet, in that way that was both annoying and enduring but was very _Thor_ like. The Prince clasped Bruce’s arm with a huge grin that the scientist returned.

It turned out he wasn’t the only one that got hit. _Surprise, surprise._ Rogers had to spend the day before with burns and bruises, but other than yawning throughout the visit he was fine. _C_ _urse the super serum!_ Barton had a bandaged arm, a sprained wrist that _he had to rest_ and was benched from using his bow, much to the archer’s protest. Natasha seemed fine, but Tony noticed the pull in her side, which he kept giving her looks about until she relented and gave him a hug, promising into his ear that she would see a doctor as soon as she left.

Rogers and Thor teamed up to hassle the doctor when she came in, although, judging by her face, Tony didn't think they actually did anything and she only gave everyone an update because it was _easier,_ despite what the tanks thought.

Doctor Katherine was his usual doctor in situations like these. He liked her. She winked at him when no one was looking, and he had to smother his grin with his hand.

Tony was healing nicely; at the rate he was healing he could be released within a day or two, _if_ he promised to take it easy at home. Multiple looks was sent his way at that, but he promised none-the-less. As soon as Doctor Katherine was gone, everyone started filtering out. Until only Thor and Bruce reminded.

Bruce departed with a hug. Tony was getting used to that. Even Thor swooped in to have an embrace of his own, making Tony tense at the incoming attack, but the hug was gentle, cradling his smaller body against the larger god form.

“Your JARVIS has been worried!” He beamed, passing Tony his Stark Phone. Tony laughed, smiling at the phone in his hands and thanked the big lug. He waved at the two as they left. It was easier to settle into the bed on his own, he breathed in the quiet room, his lungs didn’t protest.

JARVIS was ranting as soon as Tony turned the phone on and he let his AI’s rant wash over him. Until he was yawning at the warmth that had settled over them. His heart felt pleasantly heavy in his chest as he said his _goodnight_ s and shut the phone down. He didn’t need JARVIS’ eyes or ears. Not quite yet.

By the end of the day, the bruises had faded and he had to spend a few minutes pulling off the band aids and tape that had sat over his cuts to throw them in the bin. He fell asleep running his hands over smooth skin.

The day after he was met with unmarked box of teas on his bedside, and an echo of whispers and touches. The teas were kept in a mahogany box, engraved with a spiral of gold and the lid was clasped shut with an ivy hook. It was beautiful.

When Nurse Madeleine came in, he asked for boiled water.

“A gift?” Madeleine asked as she placed a mug where the herbal tea had sat, gesturing to the box he had in his lap, as he pulling out a sweet smelling bag. She set a jug of hot water on the table.

“Yeah, a friend left it.”

She matched the smile he sent her, before departing. Promising to be back to collect the things.

When he took the first sip, he was stunned at the bland taste of it. Then, as he swallowed, his mouth filled with a sweet taste that made him run his tongue around his teeth to catch it. The next mouthful was fruity, but it never got to the point where it was too sweet against his tongue, or overloaded his mouth with flavour. He was used to the bitter taste of coffee but _this_ \- he could have this if it kept soothing his throat like this. Smoothing without feeling like he was drinking medicine or herbs.

Bruce visited him in the morning, Thor trailing behind like an excitable puppy. _Golden_ _Retriever_ _!_ They only stayed for an hour or so before they left, with hugs and promises to come again. Bruce gave Tony’s tea box an odd look, but made no attempt to ask, which Tony was thankful for, and he returned the hug in earnest. Thor gave him a one-sided hug, clasping his arm, and giving him an odd smile.

“I find if you let the tea sit for longer, it brings out the full flavour first instead of the blandness.”

In the afternoon, Natasha slipped through his door with a ‘you’re an arsehole for nearly dying’ growl, then spent the whole visit quietly sitting on the chair and reading a book. Tony took it as a cue to check in with JARVIS on his phone, via text, he didn’t trust the spy _that_ much. She only spoke again at the end of the visit.

“SHIELD has been reluctant to send you the details of the magic in the battle.”

Tony kept quiet, knowing she would only say what she needed, and only say it once. It was the cost of being truthful for a change.

“They will send you the information by next week if they haven’t hit a breakthrough. But -” Her gaze was hard and focused, lips pressed, “- they haven’t forgotten.” She then punched him in the arm, the corners of her mouth melting, and stood. “If you die, I’m going to kill you.” Then, she slipped back out the room.

Tony spent the rest of his evening going over his defences, and the attack, with JARVIS, making sure no one had been snooping while he was away. JARVIS made him stop after his third yawn. Tony complained, but let his AI set up his workshop-feed and chatted with U and DUM-E until he fell asleep. Each bots had given a sad stressed beep but after letting each have a go at him, in their own way, they settled into enthusiastically yapping at him. A lot of stories where told. Though Tony had to tell DUM-E off when the bot had tried to show him the new smoothie the bot had made.

The next morning he felt the echo of warmth on the bed beside him, and a swell in his chest that left him smiling at the edges of his mouth.

Nurse Madeleine gave him extra fruit in his porridge that morning, and got him a fresh set of clothes when Doctor Katherine entered, telling him he was free to go.

“But don’t do any heavy lifting for the next week, and at least get Doctor Banner to give you a once over to make sure everything has healed.” She stared at him firmly, before giving a short nod and leaving.

After that, he was released. _Home sweet home._ Rhodey was the one that met him, and assisted him to the tower, but duty had called and Platupus left him at the doors with a stern look and warning about _not messing around dammit Tony!_

He was checked on by different teammates for the rest of the day, much to his annoyance. But it was probably his fault for sneaking down to his workshop and pulling rank on JARVIS for radio silence. He ended up pulling something in his injured leg and having to lay on the floor as hot pain rippled through the limb. At least he was surrounded by the things he loved that time.

Though U tried to cover him in foam when he didn’t get up at the frightful bibs sent him way. _That_ he was sorry for, he hadn’t meant to upset his kids...

Thor came down to retrieve (rescue) him, _thank fuck,_ and Tony only had to deal with a little bit of threatening from JARVIS before he was left to his own devices again.

The first time he walked (hobbled) past the lounge he stubbornly didn't look at it. The second time he stared. Bruce had tidied it on the second day of his wallowing – before Rhodey had turned up – and now it looked as if there had only ever been Disney films and little tricksters. He rubbed at his Arc-Reactor at the sinking of his heart. His hands twitched to throw the pillows back onto the floor, but that might only make it worse.

Although he didn’t feel hungry, Tony had a little voice in his head, which sounded a lot like Bruce and Pepper combined, he shivered at _that_ thought, which told him to eat _something._

He had a banana.

Then he had an apple.

Then he passed his tea box. He ended up drinking a few cups before he felt appetite wake up in his stomach.

He found a bowl of home-made pasta in the fridge and re-heated it. On the third time past the couch, he finally sat down on it. When nothing happened he let out a breath and put the TV on. He didn’t watch it; he just needed the white noise to not think… about any of it… His chest hurt with the memory of pain and he downed the last bit of tea in his cup. _Fuck_. He rubbed his hand against his face.

“No disruptions, JARVIS.”

 _Of course Sir_ _._

Tony found it surprisingly easy to fall into sleep on the couch. All he had to do was stare at the moving images flashing on the screen and let darkness swallow him. His body finally catching onto the lack of worry about not coming back up.

* * *

 

Tony stirred to a cold hand on his forehead. A smooth voice met his ear, he could feel the change in air pressure at the change of people in the room. A newly welcomed person sitting by his head. He faintly acknowledged the lack of background noise; he didn’t remember turning that off.

"Lo'k" He mumbled through the fog of sleep. The hand – hands, another had been rubbing circles on his arm – froze. He blinked his eyes open, keeping his body relaxed against the sofa. He barely got the chance to see the god above him, silhouetted by the dim ceiling lights, before the hands retreated.

His heart gave a jolt, and he acted without a second thought. He clasped at the nearest part of Loki he could.

"Don't-" Tony let out a hiss as pain shot through his body at the movement. _Right_ _._ _Ribs_ _still healing_ _. F_ _uck_. The hands quickly returned, pushing him back to the couch where he had tried to sit up, and palms rubbed against his shoulders, to his arms, back up and along his jaw.

He hummed, meeting the piercing green eyes that was watching him.

“I’m not scared of you.” He leant further into the hand against his jaw, watching Loki upside-down.

“I know, Anthony.” The sly grin made the emeralds glint. It was a look that did too many things to his chest – _ow_ _,_ _reactor_ _,_ _no,_ \- he was totally going to regret this.

The grin melted into a smile, and the naked concern didn’t annoy him as much as it did on everyone else.

_Oh, not going to regret this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE
> 
> Awh. Two chapters left people! [It is that time guys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jK-NcRmVcw)
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has been commenting on the chapters! Really pushed me to write, ended up writing all four final chapters within the last week! (Yay, less stress for uni!).


	12. It Was An Unusual Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this being late! I'm officially back at uni, and I've put off doing coursework to get this out to you guys! Not looking forward to publishing this and getting on with that but... we gotta do what we gotta do...
> 
> I hope you enjoy! We finally getting what we deserve with these two!
> 
>  
> 
> [Thank you to my lovely proof checker and friend, make sure to check them out, I love their writing style so much!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome)

A smile was tugging at his lips before he could stop himself.

Not that he had any reason to, of course, he was struck with the feeling that this was still _Loki_ , the Loki who helped destroy cities, and used any vulnerability against you, who laughed with a cruel twist and had no problem shooting you in the leg, who got a kick out of out curses and other people’s misfortune.

 _But_ , he was also Loki who bantered with him mid-battle, who sent glitter bombs to people who pissed him off, who play pranks on his brother and rolled his eyes at every half-hearted threat whilst making snide remarks, who looked so lost when unguarded and kept his secrets to his chest, who never hurt the Avengers enough to maim and who, even though he kept his threats, always made sure he scared away civilians before creating destruction.

The Loki who had cheered at _Mulan,_ who liked _Frozen,_ and who slept curled against his side, who cried at being a _monster_ …

The Loki who kept looking at him like _that_.

One of Loki’s hands was running through his hair. Tony could almost laugh at how the situation had been flipped. If the last few days had taught him anything, it was that they were similar enough to know that if he didn’t take a step then neither of them would.

Tony hummed, letting his eyes slip closed at the comforting touch, unworried, even if it was far too _soft_ for a god of chaos to be touching someone like _that. Well_ , he thought with a mental shrug, he could let Loki have that.

Loki’s hand stilled, before the god was moving. Fear shot through Tony and he snapped his eyes open. Why did he keep making mistakes?

A hand slipped under his head and lifted. His arms went flailing and the sudden movement **,** the panic that had curled around his heart was gone in surprise. One arm jolted outward before yanking inwards and hitting himself in the chest, just missing his face. He felt more than heard Loki’s chuckle as he was set back down.

Now his head was being pillowed by the God of Mischief's thigh.

He must have really died.

He tipped his chin to take in the sight of the trickster relaxed against his sofa. It was an unusual sight.

The god wore his regular leather; he even still had his coat on – the edges brushed against Tony’s cheek if he turned his head just so – but the god was without his golden helmet, golden wrist brace and whatever the golden parts on his chest was, which Tony took was a good sign. He not so secretly studied the god, it looked like Loki had a non-leather top on, for once, _going away from his usual kinkiness then,_ the.. tunic? Was still alien in make, he could tell by the weird cut and half-hidden embroidery, the colour a deep pine green instead of black… It was like the god of mischief was trying to made his brain explode.

Loki was leading against the cushions like he didn’t have a care in the world other than running his hands along Tony.

...It was a sight he could get used to, nonetheless.

“I’ve died and this is heaven,” he mumbled, unhelpful. His brain-to-mouth filter was shitty sometimes…

Loki tensed, and his face shut down.

 _Shitshitshitshitshit_ _-_

“Shit, sorry, I didn-”

“Anthony.” Loki cut him off with a sharp warning. Tony swallowed but didn’t look away from his gaze. Neither moved.

“You...” Loki’s gaze flickered. “Your heart…I thought your heart had stopped.” Loki swallowed. “I thought I was...”

All breath was knocked out of his lungs at once. He hadn’t realised…

Loki’s voice was so naked and he suddenly couldn’t contain how hard his heart was beating in his chest, he covered his Arc-Reactor with a hand, the _thump thump thump_ bleed through his palm. Tony’s gaze flickered away, unable to meet Loki’s piecing green gaze. He dropped his arm, feeling the urge to turn away and acting against it.

He opened his mouth, shut it, opened it, shut in again. He let out a long breath.

They were just as broken and lost as each other.

“I… I’m sorry.” The words were small.

Tony was met with silent.

Then Loki let out a sigh, and the tension in the air dissipate as the hand on his head resumed its path through his hair. Loki’s other hand ran along his arm then settled over his Reactor. Tony held his breath, waiting for the panic to set it, for the itch to pull the hand away from his heart.

His cheeks tinted at the thought Loki could _feel_ his heart. He almost felt cheated. _Almost_.

“You always apologise for things that are not in your control.” Sharp green eyes searched his face – _everyone ke_ _eps_ _saying that_ _–_ but the words were easier for Tony to breath through when they came from Loki.

Loki eyes slipped away and landed on the glow in his chest with a look that immediately Tony wanted gone. It was too open for the god of lies.

Tony reached up with an unsteady hand, brushing his fingertips against Loki’s jaw, running along his cheek so he could press his palm against the skin there. He let out a breath when Loki let his eyes close and pressed into the touch.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” He clarified, even as he only knew _that_ was why he was sorry as soon as he spoke the words.

When Loki just stared at him, he pulled his hand away, and pressed it to Loki’s chest, over his heart.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Even as the words where barely a whisper, nothing about them where weak. As Tony hadn’t looked away, he got to see the wobble of expressions in Loki’s face, the small cracks in his mask.

He gave the god a tiny smile.

Slowly, Loki returned it.

Tony pressed his hand to Loki’s heart, before pulling it away.

“I feel like I should be thanking you, for, you know -” Tony gestured with his hand he had awkwardly hovered, “- Life saving and that. You’re pretty good at it.”

Loki rolled his eyes at the small ramble.

“Well, I was raised beside Thor. Someone had to save that buffoon’s life,” he drawled, earning a laugh from Tony.

“Sure. Not that you didn’t get something out of it.” Tony rolled his eyes back, resting his hands on his stomach as he watched Loki.

Loki hummed in mock thought.

“If a treasure or two went missing, who was to tell?” Tony snorted, “Besides, I did get to witness the look on Amora’s face when she realised her mistake.”

Tony grinned.

“I wish I saw that.”

“It was quite priceless. She had not expected to be on the receiving end of my wrath for quiet some time. If I had not been so distracted by your state, I might have even enjoyed throwing her puppets around. It is almost too bad they had to depart so quickly.” Loki dramatically sighed.

Tony tried to hide his laugh but failed, the sound caused the corners of Loki’s mouth to twitch upwards.

“That is brilliant.”

Loki’s face broke into a prideful grin.

“So… why did you save me?” This question was far more weighted than he meant. He winched, _great_ , now he wasn’t just undermining himself.

Loki stared at him for a moment, before changing conversations fluidly.

“Did you like my tea?” Tony’s smile was softer at the thought.

“Yeah, it was… sweeter than I excepted, but not unwelcoming. I… probably drank more than I should of.”

Loki’s face looked absolutely smug at the statement. _Fucker_.

“Don’t think I’m letting you get away with that subject change.” Tony pointed accusingly at him. “Just for now.”

He might had thought Loki grimace if he didn’t look so reluctant at the statement.

Loki redraw his hand from his head. Tony made an offended noise when the petting stopped.Yes, he was grown up enough to admit it was petting.

Loki’s laugh was a little breath. He poked Tony’s cheek, earning a pout, instead of continuing the _petting_.

“There is no harm in drinking large amounts, but I would prefer you to save it for when you need it. It has some rejuvenating properties, after all.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” The glee was strong.

“If you insist on getting hurt, then yes, I do insist.”

Tony hummed at the touch of protectiveness that was leaking through.

“Which reminds me: I put up wards along your ‘floor’ to help with your defences.”

Now Tony froze.

“What?”

Loki gave him a look.

“You made some enemies while protecting me. I would see to it that you are not harmed because of such things.”

 _Oh, oh._ That was what Loki had done on the third night. He had wondered.

Then his chest did a horrible wobble at another, unwelcome thought.

“Oh, right.”

Loki stared, a ghost of a frown filtering over his face.

“Anthony?”

That name again. Tony sighed.

“If you’re-” He pushed himself up, shrugging the hands on him off, and running his fingers through his hair as he did. He turned so he was sitting on the couch properly, feet back on the ground, and he could see Loki.

“Well, now you’ve returned the favour -” He couldn’t kept the bitterness out of his tone, “- you’re welcome to leave.” His heart was curling in on itself, his defences drawing up. He knew he was overreacting but he couldn’t _not_. He made a mistake and now he had to protect himself before he had given more ammunition away. _Fuck_

“Anthony-”

“No. No. It’s fine. I won’t tell SHIELD if you’re worried about that.” He couldn’t keep looking at the souring look on Loki’s face. “They probably want more reasons to shoot me anyway.”

It tasted bitter in his mouth. He stared at his palms.

“When I confronted Amora, after you have been dealt with-” Tony frowned at the wording, but a hand on his arm stopped him from pulling again, he felt the urge to tense at the touch and stopped, he could at least hear what Loki was saying. Even if it was just to tell him to fuck off.

“-I said, you have crossed me and my own, I will no longer ally myself with you.”

Tony froze.

“She screamed about the injustice of it, and dared to ask how she had crossed me so.” The hand stroked upwards, trailed across his chest, pausing to press a palm to his Reactor, then ran up to his neck, along the jaw. There was a push of pressure on his jaw, turning his head without forcing him to go along with the touch. Making his face turn to Loki. Tony swallowed, blinking rapidly as Loki pushed himself closer, their legs pressed together, Tony’s shoulder to his chest.

“You hurt my mortal.”

It was a low rumble, a puff of breath against Tony’s lips.

“Your...” Tony licked his lips. Loki hummed in agreement.

“ _Yes_.” Loki hissed the words out, an echo of anger, his eyes itched at how the words made his chest wobble lightly, but Tony knew the anger wasn’t directed at him, and the protectiveness was, so did nothing more than press into Loki’s touch.

Their lips met in the middle **.**

“I will not allow you to depart so easily, Anthony.” Tony couldn’t do much against that promise than kiss his god again.

“Right back at ya, Lokes.” He grinned into the next kiss, and he prayed for the one after.

 _God of Chaos and Mischief_ _,_ _I hope I get use to this._

Loki’s laugh tasted sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter has been made so we're just sorting through it then done! Should be out next week! Fingers crossed!
> 
> I am so unsure if I am happy with this, but man, I love that fluff. They are dorks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The gap between writing this and proofing it is over a month (maybe two), so the style might have changed a bit. I tried to keep it to the original, but my writer in me just. kept. changing. things.
> 
> Wow, so LAST CHAPTER. AH.  
> I apologise for the lateness, uni was heavy setting for myself and my proofer. [Find them here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome)

After a blissful make-out on the couch; which really was a trade of kisses until Tony’s lips were red and tingling with numbness. The God didn’t even make any signs of leaving, much to Tony’s surprised – and hidden glee. Instead Loki just pulled back and assessed the damage he had done to Tony, with a look that radiated smugness from it. Tony almost rolled his eyes at the expression, if he hadn’t had to fight down a smile of his own.

Now Loki was prowling around his space.

Tony couldn't help grinning at him. He watched the trickster judge his possessions on display. Never once having to fight down the instinct of pull each item away from snooping eyes, even as Loki’s fingers brushed the frame of his mother’s photo, or as he scoffed at the few books Tony had scattered around. He never once got that feeling to flee, even as Loki stalked around his room like a predator released into a new den. Tony could have laughed at how cat like the mischief-maker was. Before, when there was other in his space, and they tired to not-so-subtly inspect his things, it had felt like someone was cutting him open and trying to find things that no one else knew about. Tony rubbed at his chest, beside his Arc-Reactor, to sooth the phantom of pain at the memory of someone else cutting into his vulnerability. Tony thought, after everything he witnessed with Kid-Loki, it wasn’t going to bring about an attack if Loki found something that would have made his heart stop for a moment.

Tony had to break the comfortable silence after a minute or two, unable to keep to himself.

“My lips are numb.” Loki looked over his shoulder and sent Tony a smirk.

Tony rolled his eyes, and added before the mischief-maker could get his point across, or worse, distract him with more awesome, _awesome_ kissing.

“Your hands are always on the cold side.” The smirk quickly disappeared, and Loki straightened. “I know you’re not Asgardian, and after spending a large amount of time with you, I know for a fact you have a lower body tempter to Thor. Scans to prove it, and everything.” Tony stopped. He didn’t mean for it to sound so much like an attack.

Loki was taunt, staring at Tony with a too-sharp gaze. Shit, Tony could how his jaw tensed and his eyes skid towards the nearest exist. _Fuckfuck,_ why did he keep messing up?

“You called yourself a monster.” He winced at the sound of his voice, he meant to be soft and careful, not weak and small; he felt like he had been plunged out of his depth, and Loki was still looking at him like _that._ He shifted in his seat and could feel how Loki’s gaze flickered to each movement. Loki just _stood_ there, and the silence stretched on. And on. The awkwardness closed around his throat and made his fingers twitch against his legs.

“Look, you don’t have to say anything, I just- I don’t actually know what was so wrong and it… um, it worried me. I… We…” He trailed off, thinking for a moment Loki was going to flee as his body twitched away from Tony’s voice, before the God sighed and walked forward.

Loki stopped as he reached Tony.

“I...” Loki cleared his throat, “I know you will not- you do not have the same negative views about such things, but I am still...” Loki shook for a moment, like he was having an inner battle, his gaze flickering again. Tony bite his cheek at the prospect of being unable to support this one.

“I was raised as an Asgard, but I was born a Jotunn. A Frost Giant.”

“Okay, that explains a lot.” Tony gestured to Loki’s body when Loki blinked in surprised at the blunt words, “You’re just too cool for me” Tony smirked.

The trickster didn’t seem to catch onto his pun before the confusion, and shock, morphed into something else. The little smile that had graced his lips for a split moment dropped completely, and Tony frowned at the look.

“There’s more, isn’t there?”

Loki nodded mutely before he heaved a breath and sat beside Tony: Near enough to feel the heat off of the human’s body, but not close enough to touch.

Tony didn’t push. He knew the struggle of internal battles, and _this_ he would wait for , for as long as Loki needed him to.

“To the Asgardians, the Jotunn are a race of savages, the monsters that hide under your bed…” Loki blinked, breathed sharply through his nose and gritted his teeth, “The Asgardians were _oh so kind_ to bestow the name Frost Giants to them…” He spat the words out bitterly.

Tony clenched his fists on his legs to fight against the urge to wrap himself around the other man, to push himself as close as he could.

“They had a war. I believe it involved Midgard, but your race was too young to know history from legend.” Tony pressed his leg against Loki’s as he took a breath. “It was during the last battle that took place on their home world, Jotunheim, that Odin found me. He said as soon as he touched me my skin melted into the warm Asgardian colour, and so he took me home, covered me in a glamour so I couldn’t revert back. I was a runt he had said. That the Jotunn had left me to die because I was a runt.”

“When did he tell you?”

Loki scoffed, glaring at a spot in the wall.

“A few years ago. I found out by accident during one of Thor’s battles. I admit I probably had some hand in Thor decision to fight to prove himself but...” Loki shook his head, refocusing, “...A Jotunn had touched me and I did not _freeze_ _—_ I did not freeze, I could not feel the cold, deadly, touch. Instead I simply watched in horror as my skin turned blue… I… My fa- my blood, was King Laufey… I had…” Loki shook his head, “It was only when I confronted my- _King Odin_ _-_ _”_ The words were snarled “\- did he confess. Maybe I was a war trope, maybe he wished to use my as a puppet king, he was never clear in that moment, telling me instead how much I had done wrong, and how I was _his_ son.”

Loki turned on Tony, that was a green flame of wrath within his eyes, and his teeth shined through his thinned lips in an unspoken growl of anger. Even though it was dangerous, _it was always dangerous_ his mind supplied, Tony found Loki looked stunningly beautiful in that moment. He never once found his heart speeding up in fear under such a gaze.

“They told me the Frost Giants were monsters.” He wasn’t shouting but it was close with how ice sharp his voice became.

“They read me stories about the savage race.” There was flicker of magic at the edge of Loki’s fingertips and he closed them in fists, keeping it at bay. A rush of breath left him through gritted teeth.

“They made me hate them, they allowed us to be in awe at the victories Asgard had over Jotunheim. We used to play makeshift battles, us, heroes, against the monsters and villains.”

Loki’s words held no less venom even as his magic melted away, along with it the glamour protecting his form. Tony didn’t flinch at the change; if anything he melted with it and was struck in awe as his skin changed colours. He took in everything unable to anything other than stare in wonder at the Loki in front of him. A frost giant, skin blue with darker rigged lines -marking running along his body, peaking through where Loki wasn’t covered. The green of his eyes pooled into red, but the sharpness and cunning never left them. It took Tony’s breath away.

“I never knew I was one of them.”

Tony just took him in; he knew his mouth was hanging open but it that moment, he didn’t care for anything other than _Loki_. The anger in Loki’s eyes was still there, but now it fought against growing worry as Loki watched Tony take his form in. Words. Tony needed words. Before Loki- Before he-

“You’re not.” The words rushed out as soon as his throat let air pass through. His lungs inflated, he breathed out, he licked his lips. His hands were fidgeting with the need to _touch._ He lifted a hand, Loki didn’t flinch but the corner of his lips tightened. Tony paused, eyes flickering around Loki’s face as the- frost giant sat rigid.

“Can I- I mean- You did mention something about freezing.”

Loki just _kept staring_ , and it almost made Tony shift in his seat. But he was determined not to mess it up, and if he had to keep still and take the critical gaze that swept over his face, _then so be it_.

After a moment of searching Loki nodded sharply, finding what he was looking for.

“If it becomes too cold-”

“I’ll take my hand back.”

He imminently pressed his hand to Loki’s cheek. He didn't want anyone changing their minds, _Loki would if he thought about it longer_.

Loki was colder in this form, but not cold enough to make Tony yank his hand back. A small part of his brain made a note that either Loki wasn’t as cold because of the whole ‘runt’ thing, _unlikely,_ or there was magic involved, _most likely._ Maybe it was unconscious, the temperature control; now that was something he wanted to pick at, later though _._ Tony traced a few of the ridges with his fingertips, following the curve of Loki’s cheek and down to his jaw, he tried not to look too gleeful when a shiver ran after the soft touches. He glanced upwards and met the pair of crimson gems that bored into him, making him let out a noise of surprise, and jolted when he realised they where nose to nose, _prettier up close._ Tony gave Loki a sheepish grin before he looked down, to where his fingers had settled. He took a mental note of the twitch of Loki’s lips, a small flutter in his chest responding to the soft nearly-there-smile.

Tony dropped his face away to smile into his chest. His other hand joined the study of blue skin, and he lent back to watch his hands run down Loki’s neck from his jaw and across his chest, to settle near his hips. Tony didn’t pause to ask before he was tugging Loki’s top away when he wanted to get to more skin, causing a chuckle to catch in Loki’s throat at Tony’s boldness.

“You’re not a monster. A villain, maybe, but I think that’s more part-time these days.”

“You don’t know, how it was like living-” Loki clenched his jaw at the pathetic sound that left his mouth. Tony gave up with the Asgardian top.

“Yeah, I don’t, but from an outsider perspective?” He put his hand against Loki’s neck, running his thumb over Loki’s jaw until the tension left his mouth.

“There are a lot of loop holes. Like how did Odin know you were a runt? Where did he find you? Because in a building usually indicates not abandoned, especially as you said there was a battle going on at the time. Why the fuck did he raise you without telling you, let alone raising you with the idea that the Jotunns were monsters, when he knew who you were!? That is all kinds of messed up. Besides, if he wanted to use you to take the Jo-The Frost Giant’s throne, he would have had to tell you anyway! Even if he didn’t, I’m sure someone of your skills would have figured out they were being glamoured, and then bang! Cat out of the bag! Also, how would the Asgardians know the Jotunns are savages? Did _they_ spend time on their homeland, learning their ways, because I can tell you from human history there is a lot-”

“Anthony.”

Tony took a gulp of a breath.

The voice was a mix of awe and humour. It was such a win Tony would had giggled with pride, if he wasn’t getting his breathing under control after his rant. He settled for shifting in his seat to better meet the red gaze that watched him oh so carefully. The corners of Loki’s lips twitched upwards but nothing more.

“ _Also_ _-_ ” Just because he _had_ _to_ “- i t’s unfair that both of your forms are hot.”

Loki blinked and actually had to take a second. A sudden laugh was punched out of him, the sound surprising them both. Tony smiled triumphantly, running a hand against the deep blue on Loki’s arm and taking the mini-frost giant’s hand when his palm met his. _Haha_ _mini_ _._

At the touch Loki jolted and looked down with wide eyes; the expression was priceless. It made Tony wished he had distracted the God on purpose. Loki continued to stared at their joined hands, and Tony thought it almost looked like a look Kid-Loki had wore at one point, da-j-vu.

For a moment he thought Loki was going to glamour himself again, but instead Loki’s squeezed Tony’s hand and looked up. There was an instant, as their eyes met, where Tony could pick apart the look directed at him. He could see how astonished Loki was, at Tony and at being comfortable in his birth-form, even for a moment. Maybe a little amazed at the obvious flirting towards his birth-form, a form that had gotten so much hate and yet here Tony was, breaking all the rules. It was the barest look Tony had seen from Loki that was positive.

“I’m only speaking the truth?” Tony spoke bashfully, shrugging, unable to shift the responsibility that pressed heavy against him, at having such attention from the trickster. Loki’s face settled in a soft wonky smile. Tony froze, stopping his fidgeting gaze, when he notice he had been rubbing his palm on Loki’s chest. He pulled back, cheeks reddening; he didn’t mean to feel him up.

“You always find ways to astound me.” Loki took the fleeing hand and cradled it between his hands delicately.

As silence seeped in, Tony’s brain made quick work of all the new information—he wasn’t avoiding the fact his hands where being cradled, he just didn’t think about it. At that moment. As he watched delicate touches rub soothing circles into his worn fingers.

“Wait.” Tony’s brain sped into action at a thought. “This- if the King had put a glamour of sorts on you, could that be the reason Amora’s spell did what it did? Because I feel like she didn’t do it on purpose…?”

Loki stared at him, before something mixed with proud fascination took over his face, giving Tony a softening smile.

“Yes.”

“You’re going to care to elaborate?” Tony didn’t dare move his hand, even to gesture.

“You’re far too clever for me to spell it out, Anthony.” Loki rolled his eyes. “There was an interference from Odin’s spell work. I am lucky it did not mean I was stuck in my Jotunn form, even if the child form was only slightly better.” Loki paused, “I admit your presence made the experience less torturous, and lessened my worry on my vulnerability… even if it took a while for me to admit I had put that trust in you.”

Even as his heart swelled behind his Reactor at the comment, he couldn't help but tease.

“Ah, I couldn’t have guessed, what with you clinging to my leg and everything.”

Loki only looked offended for a moment before pulling Tony’s hand to his mouth and dropping a kiss to his knuckles. Now Tony was definitely red.

“You are sure… about this?” Loki ‘s voice held uncertainty, looking at Tony with a titled head.

“I have no idea what you’re going on about, but if it’s you being all frosty, I’m cool with it.” **Ha**. “Sooo many _positive_ things I wanna say about it. About us. The Odin part I’m still pissed about but that isn’t a _you_ part. I am definitely ok with the you part. And the me part. And the you and me part. Us part. _Us_... Um, so if you’re not then- then I want to know if you ’re OK with this, ‘cos, man, I am A-OK with this. Like super, so _super._ ”

Tony shut his mouth.

“Yes, I am.” Loki was looking at him with such…well, he didn’t think they were at the L stage yet. Maybe the Lust stage, but not the L _L_ stage. God why did he blurt his mouth off… though… he would gladly rant for hours if it got Loki to smile like that. Tony decided he liked Loki smiling at him, even if it was at his expense.

“If you wish to hide it, I will not take any offence.”

“Oh, no, nope. We are not doing that.” He really wanted to lick the lines on Loki’s cheeks. “I mean it when I want this. Want you. I have a folder of all the reasons why you’re more on our side then ‘bad’, and another for all the reasons we shouldn’t expect the city wide pranks to stop.”

“You do?”

“Yep! So you better be ready, because I am a classy lady and I expect dates.”

Tony could get use to the soft laughter that Loki kept omitting in his presence.

“Of course” Loki said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world, “You will have to put up with a lot.” _Yeah no shit._ If the sad look Loki gave him was anything to go by, when Tony had to pull his hands away as his fingers got too cold.

“I am prepared. SHIELD will not know what hit them.” Loki added as he watch Tony tried to warm up his hands enough to put the immediately back onto Loki’s cold skin. That face was going to kill him, he just knew it.

“Well, _duh_ , it is us. We both had plans for SHIELD.” Tony blow into his cupped hands, “And I’m sure you have plans for your evil buddies.” Loki nodded, rubbing at Tony’s palm when he put his hands back onto the blue skin. “So that means… You might want to take the time to talk to Thor.”

Loki’s face did an unimpressed wobble.

“I suppose there is worse costs if I wish to court you.”

“Court? I thought we were past that? Or has all my flirting gone to waste?”

“ _Fine_ _._ ” Loki drawled as if it was a struggle to say the words, “It is a small price for entering a relationship with you.”

Tony beamed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there, and you can be there for when Pepper tries to burn my face off.”

Loki sighed, long suffering, but made no attempt to back out. Even when Tony flicked his nose at the dramatics. Loki rubbed at his nose, leaning back against the sofa as he gave Tony a glare.

“So...” Tony licked his lips. “Wanna make out till I can’t feel my face?”

Loki’s head tipped back as he laughed, and Tony stared. Ah fuck it. He rocked forward and licked a strip up the exposed neck. Loki’s breath hitched. Tony pressed a grin against the skin there before he pulled back, meeting a wide red gaze. In that moment Tony knew he loved both green and red eyes, as long as they where Loki’s he would always find something to love about them.

“We can -” Loki cleared his throat. “We can do that.”

Now Tony was the one to laugh as Loki yanked him into his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> Oh gosh. I really hope you enjoyed that! Make sure to comment, I love hearing what you guys think and it always gives me life to find stuff in my inbox.
> 
> My heart did weird things as I was proofing that last one.  
> This fic was made over the course of, what, six months. Man a wild time.  
> Its weird thinking back to what I was doing at the beginning of this (finishing my second year) to now (new house, in my third and final year, and doing my dissertation on DRAGONS).
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support, and for sticking around.  
> If you read this after its completion then thank you and I hope you enjoyed that roller-coaster!!
> 
> Find me:  
> [On Tumblr](http://mxvampirepunk.tumblr.com/)  
> [On Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxVampirePunk)


End file.
